To Love a Maker
by Beanus
Summary: It's not easy to be a guy in Gamindustri and make a living, much less one that can barely talk to girls. David, however, is a special case. Follow a former NPC as he finds love, friends, and maybe even himself. Rated M for obvious lemony reasons.
1. IF, the Beautiful Gust of Wind

**A/N:** My second story and I'm already writin' about dicks. Literally. This story was heavily inspired by **A night with a Goddess** by Junk Dragon. Like his story that's better than mine, this'll be told through a first person view. However, this'll be purely touching upon the Makers, which means I only have a large margin of error. Fuck.

* * *

My name? Well, NPCs usually don't get names. We're rarely important, and if we aren't giving out hints, we're messaging on Chirper. But me? I'm not about that. I'm gonna change all that, y'know. I made a name all for myself. And it's D-

"Hey, are you gonna order somethin' or..?"

Oh, right.

"Y-yeah, sorry. Spaced off there."

I met a girl today, and by the gods is she pretty. Her name is IF, and she's a high-ranking Guild member. I mean, if you can kill a Dragon on your own, you're certainly not shabby.

"Y'know, you're not very talkative for a guy."

Too bad I'm terrible at talking to the opposite sex.

"Err, what do you want to talk about?"

"Mmm, I got nothin'. At the very least, you're not hitting on me."

She chuckled. How the hell do I follow up?

"Well, you're very lovely, Ms. IF. At the very least, you showed up to my invite."

"Heh, you're not quite bad yourself there, David."

Wait, she called me 'not bad'! And she remembered my name! Err, ok, I can be suave, I can be suave...

"Err, um, ah...thanks, then. Say, do you want to continue this discussion at m-my place? I can make a _mean_ herbal tea."

God. **DAMNIT.**

"Yeah, sure. I think I'd like that. Maybe we can fix that shyness of yours, ok?"

...wait, what? Ok, alright then! She winked at me. Should I...wink back? Nah, I'll settle on a handshake.

* * *

...I guess I did something right to get into this sort of position.

"Ghk! IF, p-please, dont go too fast!"

"C'mon, don't tell me you can't handle this. Just relax, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you."

One thing led to another and well, here we are. Lying down on my bed and getting a handjob from a beautiful Maker. Of course, I'd never complain.

"Hmm, I can't say that the entire thing would fit but...I guess you're ready for the real deal?" she teased, giving my dick a slight lick.

"A-ah, if you take it in now, I swear I can't hold it in!"

IF simply smiled as she straddled me, my dick in between her legs. Gods, this feels wonderful.

"Hey, I didn't take it in _yet_ , contain yours-"

I couldn't take it any longer. Grabbing IF's thighs and thrusting my member into her pussy, she yelped, twitching.

The feeling of her insides squeezing my dick was unbearable, and I slowly made to begin moving.

"Ah! Ah...IF, is it ok if I start...?"

"Ghk! A-ah, wait, ah...it kinda hurts..."

Noticing a small trickle of blood, I looked at IF.

"Wait, you're a virgin too?"

She looked away, blushing like mad. Every part of her was adorable, from the way she was twitching to her cute pout.

"W-well, now that you know, you have to take responsibility!"

"Gladly, but how about a little change first?"

"C-Change? Like wh-"

Pulling out, I flipped IF for her to be on all fours, and thrust in again.

"Nnh! A l-little rough, it hurts a litt-"

Gripping both sides of her tiny body, I started thrusting inside, hitting her womb every time.

"Ah! Ah! Nn, ooh~ J-just ah!"

Refusing to slow down, I kept thrusting inside IF for a good five minutes, hearing a satisfying _slap_ every time. IF's face of pure bliss turned me on further, and I couldn't stop my hips even if I tried.

"H-hey, um, IF? I-I love you!"

"OH, OH! L-LOVE YOU T-TOO!"

Pulling her up so that I can hug her waist, I began to pump with renewed vigor.

"C-CANT...HOLD...I-I'M CUMMING!" IF squealed, hot fluids squirting out of her small pussy. Not letting up, I kept pumping my dick into her, feeling her insides twitch and squeeze with every thrust.

"Aah! Ah! N-nho, jusht came-ooh!"

"IF! I'M CUMMING!"

Release finally came, and it felt AMAZING. Her entire body quaked as I came inside, with IF letting out a loud moan of her own. Drooling, IF's head lolled to the side, heavily panting.

"Ah...ah...IF...s-sorry..."

"Mmmm...mmm..."

Pulling out, IF fell onto the bed with a thud, semen slowly dribbling out of her pussy. I'd be lying if I said the sight didn't turn me on, but I was way too tired to think of a second round.

Panting, I fell back on the bed, letting sleep take me.

* * *

"...Hey, you're still taking responsiblity, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'd never just have sex with a girl and leave her."

Early morning was here, and I was finally able to convince myself that yesterday was not a dream by waking up to IF sleeping on my chest.

"Mmm, last night was...ah...good."

IF blushed, slightly shivering. I'll never stop repeating, but god is IF cute.

"Hey, uh, maybe if you're up to it, we can do this again sometime?"

Giving me an odd look, IF stayed silent for a bit. Perhaps I stepped a bit too far-

"W-well, we have to take a shower first, you know. I can't just leave smelling like...y'know..."

"A-ah, I see..."

"..."

"...um, did you need soap or anythin-"

IF said nothing as she simply got up, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the shower with her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Writing smut is oddly satisfying. I don't know if I'm just a shameless pervert, or...wait, that's basically it. Anyway, this is kinda meh for me, but I'm interested.


	2. Compa, the Fair Nurse

**A/N:** Everybody's favorite nurse has her own chapter too! After this one, I don't have a pattern planned. I swear, the less you think about how weird it is writing this kind of lemony stuff and that everyone is gonna see it, the easier it gets.

* * *

I don't know how I got here, but I guess I'll make an exception just this once.

"Ah, you're awake! What a relief, I thought I tied you too tight, like Nep-Nep that one time..." A sweet voice, I wonder who's speaking?

My eyes eventually refocused on a beautiful girl, with pinkish hair and soft, friendly eyes. This was a girl you could trust, I can tell.

"Well hello there, mister! My name is Compa, nurse in training!" As she jumped in excitement, her generous...er...assets jiggled as well.

Trying my hardest to keep my eyes on her own, I swallowed and spoke.

"Err, m-my name is David. Thank you for saving me Compa, but how did I...?"

"Ah, I found you getting attacked by a couple of monsters! But don't worry, I handled them juuust fine!"

Taking out an impossibly large syringe, Compa twirled it with skill. Sadly...male gaze. I literally couldn't help but peek at her chest.

"Ah, I can see you're very...um..."

Compa gave me a concerned look.

"Your face is all red, Mr. David. Do you have a fever?"

"N-no, I...uh..."

Compa, piecing it together quite quickly, giggled shyly.

"Ah, Mr. David, I see you're thinking naughty thoughts~"

"S-sorry, wait, I didn't mean to-"

God I feel like such a tool right nSHE'S PRESSING AGAINST ME.

"Don't worry Mr. David. As a nurse, I'll take care of _all_ your problems."

Her hand slowly found its way into the sheets, and I felt her grab my dick with her warm hand.

"Ah~ You're very perky today, Mr. David~"

Pulling off the sheet entirely, she stared in awe at my dick. A little embarrassed, I tried to turn around, but no deal.

"It's quite... _big_ , Mr. David. I, um, like it a lot."

Blushing intensely, Compa took off her top, causing me to go rock hard almost instantly.

Her boobs were absolutely _wonderful_.

Wait no, don't be THAT much of a pervert.

"Err, thank you? Look, you don't need to force yourself, I can- ah!"

Licking it gently, Compa placed my penis in-between her breasts and stared at me with a loving look. Speechless, I merely placed my hand on Compa's head and started stroking her hair, causing her to giggle a bit and take the tip into her mouth.

Letting out a small moan, I let Compa suck on the tip while thrusting it in-between her breasts. I can't ever describe how I feel right now.

"C-Compa, I'm gonna, gh!"

"Don't worry, Mr. David, I'll take all of it~"

"J-just call me David, a-ah!"

Cumming into her mouth, Compa let out a small yelp in surprise before moaning a bit, swallowing the whole load.

"Mmmmm, David. You still look quite pained, though. Perhaps you could put it in...um...here?"

Spreading apart her pink pussy a bit, Compa blushed a bit as she looked right in my eyes. How was I supposed to resist, again?

Pulling her into my lap, I slowly entered a finger into her pussy and thrust it in and out, causing her to hold onto me and let out a cute moan.

"N-no, please don't tease me like this! I-I haven't done it before..."

Seeing that she got incredibly wet already after a minute, I slowly prodded her entrance with the tip, causing Compa to twitch a little.

"I-I'm just gonna put the whole thing in, are you sure about this?"

"P-please...it's unbearable, David..."

Thrusting my dick inside of her, Compa let out a ridiculously cute moan. Surprisingly, there was no blood.

"A-ah, it must've b-broken already. I'm sorry, but you trust me, r-right?"

I'll just let my actions do the talking. Slowly thrusting inside her, I felt her walls gripping my dick tightly. Compa moaned, resting her head on my shoulder.

"A-ah! I don't t-think I can h-hold on much longer, D-Davey," Compa moaned, twitching. Her insides were squeezing hard, it was now or never.

Thrusting hard, I heard Compa yelp as I began to quicken the pace. Compa squealed and moaned as I held onto her butt while thrusting inside of her, and I felt her drooling into my shoulder. Close to climaxing, I put my hands on her breasts and felt them around, and they were just as soft and warm as I thought.

"N-no, aah! I'm g-going to...NGH! AAH!" Compa came and so did I, causing my semen to spurt out with her juices. Compa went slack in my grasp, panting and moaning as she continued to come.

"Nnnh...felt...good.." Compa cooed, snuggling up in my chest.

"Aah...t-thanks...for this...Compa..." Deciding to call it a night, I fell back onto the bed and fell asleep, still inside Compa.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright, David?"

Compa held my hand as I wandered around Planeptune, which was cute as hell.

"Yeah, I have a job here anyway, so I'll be just fine.

"Sounds good to me! But, um, David?"

Compa blushed, shyly looking at me.

"Erm, yeah, what do you need, Compa?"

She gave me a light peck on the cheek before straightening my tie.

"C-can you come back sometime?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I think I may be falling for the Makers, too. Guys, I'm a shameless weeb, help! Anyway, you know the drill. Like it, rate it. Don't like it, still rate it. For both? Review it.


	3. 5pb, the Meek Idol

Normally, I'm not a guy for music. So for vacation, Lowee would normally be a great place for a boring guy like me, right?

I wish I knew what I was thinking when I went to take my leave to Leanbox, of all places. Sure, it was the Land of Green Pastures, and all that, but all the weird anime stuff and music was grating on the ears.

"Agh...well, might as well just get a hotel in the mean-ah!"

Damnit, bumped into someone. Who-

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry! Are you a-alright?"

A girl, only reaching up to my shoulders, was staring up at me like a scared little mouse. She had some beautiful blue hair, and her eyes had a...wavelength in them? Cool, I guess.

"Oh no, it's...uh...my fault there, ma'am. Are you alright? You seem kinda...nervous..."

"U-um, I-I need to...ah...um..."

Man, her face gets red quick. Quick, say something that won't make you look stupid!

"Um...you sure do look pretty, uh..."

"L-L-LYRICA!"

With that, the girl ran off, and I could see the steam bursting out of her ears. Nice going, brain, now I probably look like a creep. I didn't even give her my name...

* * *

"And now, for the show you've all been waiting for, the idol who managed to capture the hearts and souls of all Gamindustri, 5pb!"

Bleh, more of this idol crap. I dunno, I've never been attracted to it. Too bright and gaudy.

Well, might as well flip to something else to w- Lyrica?

Yeah, it is her! Singing and everything! She's actually...pretty decent. Maybe if I see her again, I should bring it up without looking like a weird perv.

...Who am I kidding? How am I gonna meet an idol, who has thousands of fans, alone?

I need some air, maybe then I can think up a valid strategy.

* * *

"A-ah!"

You know, I dunno how I keep getting lucky. Someone out there likes me.

"Um, hey 5pb. Or Lyrica. I saw your, uh, performance. It was...pretty good."

"Um...t-thank you..."

"My name is David, it's...uh...nice to meet you."

Goddamnit, man! Stop being so awkward!

"Mmm..i-it's nice to meet you too..."

Those wavelength things in her eyes are starting to slow down. Good, so I'm not messing this up THAT badly.

"Hey, um, I'm not much of a music fan. Do you think you could, uh, tell me about the sort of stuff you sing?"

That kinda sounded like you're wanting to ask her on a date. Backpedal, backpedal!

She smiled, which actually looks really cute with her blush.

"Um, sure. Y-you're not...like my other fans."

"...Thank you? I mean, I pride myself...I mean, wait, that sounded pompous, uh-"

Letting out a small giggle, 5pb walked over and gave me a gentle smile. She was beautiful.

"Thank you for..uh...being kind to me. I don't have t-that many friends..."

"Not many friends, huh? Is it because you're a little shy or...?"

"U-um, yeah...I also..um..."

"Well then, I'll do everything I can to help you come out of your shell, Lyrica! Here, we can talk about this at my room."

"...Um, t-thank you. I-I promise, I'll think of some way t-to repay you..."

* * *

"Nnh...t-this is embarrasing...but I'll try my best!"

By 'repaying' me, I didn't think she actually meant 'staying the night with me', but I won't complain.

...This entire week has been full of sex, hasn't it? And it isn't even Friday, yet. Back to the action, I guess.

Gently cupping Lyrica's face, I pressed my lips onto hers, tasting her sweet saliva. I felt tongue after a second, which was a pleasant surprise.

"Nnm, mmm..."

I swear, whenever Lyrica blushes its both arousing and adorable. I couldn't help but slip my hand into her white panties, gently touching her pussy.

Pulling away with a twitch of surprise, Lyrica let out a light moan. If I wasn't hard before, I was rock solid now.

"N-no...ah, t-that isn't very clean..."

"Somehow, I just can't seem to care."

Letting out a breathy giggle, she let me take her panties off.

"U-um...this is going to be, ah, weird...but...c-can you...auu...talk d-dirty?"

"Basically, tell you how hard I'm gonna pump you?"

Smooth. Taking off my pants, I let Lyrica take a look at my erect cock.

"I-It's so...b-big!" Lyrica squealed, gently taking it in both hands. Giving it a slight kiss, Lyrica slowly lied down on her back.

"Hey Lyrica, hope you thought standing was overrated," I started, "Because you'll love tonight."

Letting out a shy giggle, I took that as a cue to thrust in. Oh god her insides were ridiculously warm and soft, oh goddesses I can't cum yet.

"Nnh! It...ah...hurts...but it feels wonderful..."

Getting on all-fours, I started to rhythmically thrust inside Lyrica, causing her to moan and grab onto my back.

"Oh! OH! L-Lyrica...! A-are you alright? Hah, a-ah!"

Letting out a moan, I took that as a yes as I grabbed her breasts and began to massage them, causing her to twitch and squeal.

"N-NO, WAIT! I-I'M GO-GOING TO- HIIIII!"

Oh god the way her insides are gripping my dick is too good, I don't think I can hold on either. Stroking her hair, I looked right into Lyrica's eyes. The waves in her eyes were going crazy, and I think I saw a heart form sometimes.

Pulling her into my lap, I moaned into her velvety blue hair as I came inside her twitching pussy, embracing her tightly.

"OH~ NNNGH-AHHH! L-LYRICA!"

"NMMMM! A-AHH~"

Both of us panting heavily, I felt my semen slowly flow out of her pussy.

"T-to think an idol like 5pb was quite lewd..."

Squeezing out the last bits of cum, I thrust inside her a few more times, making her weakly moan.

"I-I'm exhausted...b-but happy...really happy..."

I felt my heart flutter when she gave me a light kiss on the nose.

"Hey...I-I'm really glad that we...um...did this. I am...h-honored to be your...um...friend..."

Even after we had sex, Lyrica still manages to be all shy. It's adorable.

Giving her a peck on the cheek as we lied down to sleep, I smiled.

"The feelings are mutual, 5pb."

* * *

 **A/N:** I liked writing 5pb's chapter. Also, holy shit this story got over 100 views in like one day. Cool deal, man. Anyway, R/R.

Who's next? Tekken, probably.


	4. Tekken and MarvelousAQL, the Warriors

The Annual Planeptune Smash Sisters Tournament, affectionately referred to as APSST, is quite probably the only sports event I watch with interest. Hell I've even personally attended the thing once, and that takes effort on my part.

It's only _partly_ for the women. The fighting is actually pretty impressive, but the main draw to the tournament is none other than the title bout, where two of the greatest fighters in the Hyperdimension face off. Boy, it'd sure be something I was as strong as some of the fig-

"Hey, this fighting tournament sure does raise a few heads, eh buddy? Heh."

The guy next to me nudged me with his elbow, and he had a shit-eating sort of grin.

"Er, sure. Look, I'm gonna be watching the tourney, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh, c'mon! Ya can't tell me that you find _none_ of these girls drop-dead gorgeous! What I wouldn't get to spend a night with any one of 'em..."

I guess this is why I hate going out to these sort of things.

 _"The title fight of the century, folks! In this corner, give it up for 4-time champion, our shy maiden, Tekken!"_

Applause (and I swear, one bear roared in the audience somewhere) roared in the stadium as a girl with raven-black hair and distinctive ripped pants walked out, shyly waving her hand.

 _"And in this corner, the challenger! The Ninja of the Wind, MarvelooooousAQL!"_

Applause and cat calls roared from the audience again as a busty ninja girl burst out of a puff of smoke.

 _"Lets not waste time on pleasantries folks! Ready...set...FIGHT!"_

* * *

That after-party was NUTS.

Tekken barely managed to squeeze out a victory against 'Marvey', as her fans call her. If you can imagine someone catching a sword with her bare hands, and then retaliating with a flying kick, that was what basically happened. The local bar threw everyone a party for her win, and with free food and alcohol, there was no reason NOT to go.

Deciding to call it a day after my 3rd plate of food, I was heading home when I heard giggling in the park.

"Oh boy, time to investigate spooky noises in the dead of night."

Was that snark? From ME? Huh, that's slightly concerning.

Rounding the corner, I found it to be none other than reigning champion Tekken, laughing at Marvey. She seemed to be doing some sort of teetering dance.

"Um, hi?"

Noticing me, Marvey twirled around, gave me a large grin and flopped right down into my arms.

"Heeeey! Di-Didja watch me 'n Tekken fight? Wh-How was iiiit?"

Oh goddesses above tell me they're not drunk

"Mmmm...Marmy, don't yell in his face..."

"HAHAHA! D-Did you just call me Marcel? H-Hey, T-Tekken just called me Mar*hic*cy right?"

Oh goddesses above they're dead drunk.

"Look, do you two want to continue these uh, killer jokes back at my place? Where you won't wake up the entire block?"

"Mmmm, ok! Heeeeey, Tekken! T-This uh...this guy invited me over for a sleep party. Do you wanna, uh, join?"

Tekken slowly nodded her head, and with a smile grabbed my other arm.

* * *

"A-and then Tekken said...uh...heh, I forgot~"

"Marvey, don't set up something you...*hic*...you can't finish..."

I've been entertaining these two for an hour now, and nothing I do to sober them up works; cold water, warm blankets, snuggles (as Marvey drunkenly suggested), an instructional video on how to sober up, NOTHING. How drunk were these girls?

"Hey, I'm gonna shower now, you guys just relax and go to sleep, or whatever you want."

Tekken simply nodded and gently smiled at the boy while Marvey gained an odd glint in her eye. She knew exactly where this was heading.

"This is kinda lewd, isn't it Tekken?"

"L-lewd? What are you-*hic* talking about?"

Marvey smiled at her friend's simplicity.

"W-Well, a boy tells you, 'Hey I'm gonna be naked and alone in a shower', what do you do?"

Tekken blushed, hiding her face a bit.

"...R-respect his privacy? David is quite a modest man, s-so I would t-"

"Nope, it leads to an H-scene~"

"W-wha-"

"Just follow my uh, my lead, Tekken!"

Marvey, using her (extremely dulled) ninja skills to sneak over to the door, creeped in front before before bursting it down, screaming.

 _"GOTCHA!"_

Tekken squealed as she was greeted with assorted powdered food and cooking utensils, stacked neatly on the shelves. An apron that read 'Compliment the Cook' hung on the door.

"..."

Marvey dully turned her head to the door on the right, sounds of running water inside.

"That didn't, uh-that didn't happen, Tekken."

"...y-yes?"

* * *

Is someone outside the shoOH OH MY GODDESSES

 _"GOTCHA!"_

I was greeted to the sight of Marvey and Tekken bursting my shower door down. Suffice to say, I let out the most girly shriek I could manage.

"...Oho, already prime and rarin' to go, huh?"

I was pinned to the shower wall by a teleporting Marvey, and her hand quickly slid down my wet body to grasp my cock.

"W-what happened to your clot-"

"Ssh, not important~"

Slowly stroking my shaft, I noticed Marvey giving a blushing Tekken a lustful glance.

"C'mon, Tekken, I'll coach you on what to do, ok?"

"U-um...o-ok...please take care of me!"

With that, Tekken quickly stripped and jumped into the shower too, and seeing their naked bodies made me ridiculously hard.

Tekken was muscular, but slim, and had a respectable bust that jiggled as she moved around. Her black hair shone as it got wet, covering one eye. Marvey, on the other hand, had a breathtakingly slim body, with a bust bigger than Tekken's and smooth skin clear of any blemishes.

"Hey, Tekken, I got an idea."

"A-ah...um..."

Letting go of my erect dick, she sat behind me and lowered me so that my head rested on her breasts.

"How's about you go first, and I'll make sure Davey here keeps up the good work~"

"W-why're you-"

"Well, you did tell us you were going to be in the shower, all alone 'n stuff. That just screamed H-scene to me, y'know?"

Marvey smiled as she lower her lips onto mine and pushed her tongue into my mouth, letting me taste her saliva.

Tekken, blushing furiously, put my dick in-between her breasts and squeezed them together, causing me to moan a little. Taking the tip into her mouth, Tekken slowly traced her tongue over it, causing me to twitch a little.

"Mmm, nnngh...*hic*" The beer in Marvey's saliva was starting to get to me, and I was feeling warm and fuzzy. W-wait, I can't tell Tekken that-

Too late. Coming, I let out a deep moan into Marvey's mouth as Tekken's filled with my semen. Pulling out, Tekken swallowed the load before coughing a little, panting.

"Mmmm...that was great, David~ But you still have my needs to satisfy too, y'know..."

Marvey teleported from her place behind me, letting my head bang against the wall slightly. Straddling me, she slowly lowered herself until my dick prodded her entrance.

"Hope you're ready for this, Davey~ You're not leaving until you pleasure me _and_ Tekken."

"...M-more like you should be ready for me."

"...Eh?"

Grabbing Marvey's back, I pushed her down so that not only was my dick all the way in, her breasts were pushing up onto my chest.

Letting out a loud moan, Marvey's eye symbols formed small hearts as her entire body twitched, her insides clamping down on my dick.

"Don't you know its rude to keep your mouth open, Marvey?"

"Nnah! Ah! AH!"

A tease during sex? I'm getting better at this.

Beginning to thrust inside, Tekken watched with heavy breaths as I vigorously pumped Marvey, both of us frequently moaning and gasping.

"I-I'M G-GOING TO C-CUM!" Marvey nearly screamed, twitching wildly with lust.

"Mmm, not yet. Hold on, because here is the finisher!"

Pressing my lips onto Marvey's, I made sure to give her one final, passionate kiss before coming, with her doing the same. In that moment, I could barely even think straight.

"MMMPH! Mmrgh..."

Pulling my tongue out, I watched as Marvey's eyes rolled upwards, the heart symbols easily noticeable now. Panting heavily, Marvey looked down to see a good amount of semen dribbling out of her pussy.

"Mmm...t-thanksh, s-senpai~"

"M-may I...ah...um..."

Gently grasping my cock, Tekken gave me an adorably hopeful look.

"Y-yeah sure, give me a sec."

Gently laying a twitching Marvey on her stomach, I turned Tekken around so that her back faced to me.

"Get on all fours, I have a plan to pleasure both of you."

"A-ah, yes!"

Getting on all fours quickly, Tekken eagerly waited for me to act. Instantly, I felt myself getting hard at the sight.

"S-so what are you planning to AH!"

Shoving my dick into Tekken's pussy, I firmly gripped her side with one hand before thrusting both fingers into Marvey, causing her to let out a tired moan and cum a little more.

"N-wait! I-I jusht came-"

"Ah! AH!"

Pumping my fingers and dick into both girls, the entire bathroom was filled with various moans and squeals.

"N-NO MORE! A-AUUU!"

Coming again onto my fingers, Marvey collapsed onto the shower floor, twitching with pleasure and exhaustion.

"Mmm, good job, M-Marvey."

"Mmmm, ah! N-no, wait!"

Slapping her ass, I pumped Tekken harder, causing her to nearly scream with lust.

"M-MORE! PLEASE! S-SLAP IT AG-AH! OHH!"

A masochist? At that point, it didn't matter anyway. Slapping her ass until it was bright red, my hips were slamming Tekken incredibly fast, causing the smaller girl to frequently squeal and twitch like mad. Pushing myself down onto her back, I came inside Tekken's womb while squeezing her breasts, causing her to scream out in satisfaction

"HIIII! AH...Ah..M-hmmmmm..."

All three of us, panting and moaning, laid there on the shower floor, exhausted but satisfied beyond belief.

* * *

I woke up lying in my bed, fully dressed in my pajamas. Confused, I looked around to see the room completely clean and empty.

"Was...was it a dream?"

Slipping on normal street clothes, I walked out of my bedroom...

...To find Tekken and Marvey sitting at my table, having some tea.

"Uh...about last ni-"

"It's fine, Davey. Want to know a secret?"

"Sure...?"

"I wasn't drunk at all last night~"

"WHAT?"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Wait, you didn't know, Tekken?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaand this was more of a pain in the ass to write than I imagined. After gave me the 503 error 4 times and my connection petered out 2 times, this was finally finished, with like 300+ words cut out of the final product. _"Lets not waste time on pleasantries folks!"_ is a really subtle nod to this. More subtle than I want it to.


	5. Nisa, the Defender of Gamindustri

**A/N:** Sorry if this seems like the same shit again, but there are only so many ways you can make sex interesting.

* * *

"Gimme your money, asshole!"

I guess this is what I get for going back out at night to just walk. I had traveled to Lastation for a business meeting, and it's actually pretty damn stupid of me to walk around with my briefcase _and_ in my suit.

"Alright, alright! I don't want any trouble, just give me a second to fish out my wal-"

"Halt, villain! Any crime, be it petty theft or assault, will be met with punishment!"

Is that a girl on the roof? Oh, nevermind, she just slammed her foot into that guy's face. Wow, I didn't even know the human body can smash through that many walls without turning into paint.

I turned to look at my knight in shining armor. She'd look adorable, if not for the fact that she dragon kicked a guy into the next century.

"Hey, thanks for that. What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Nisa, defender of Gamindustri! Have a safe evening, sir!"

"W-wait."

What am I doing?

"Hmm? Do you need anything else?"

"Y-yeah, I want to at least thank you. Do you want to grab something to eat? I can treat, if you want."

"Justice requires no nourishment! Thank you for the offer, but I will continue my patrol."

Just then, her stomach let out a large growl. Giving her an odd look, I watched her face burn up.

"U-um...is-is the offer still open?"

* * *

"Thanksh for the mewwuw."

"Hey, don't mention it. My treat, anyway. Also, don't talk with your mouth full, it's impolite."

Raising a finger to wipe some crumbs off her cheek, I let out a sigh. We decided that a little diner would be just fine to chat and snack. Who knew a little girl could eat this much, though? My wallet would've been better off being stolen at this rate.

Oh wait, she's blushing. What did I do?

"U-um...thank you."

"Say, I know you roam the night in search of evil, or however you said that, but don't you ever...uh...go home?"

"J-justice has no home! If I must, I sleep on the rooftops with the stars!"

There was a hint of sadness in her tone. I do wonder how lonely it is, to be always on the move helping people who don't even know you.

"But as the famed deliverer of justice, I cannot afford to settle down. Not...not yet."

And there it was. I don't know what drove me to embrace her, but I did.

"You're not alone. Nobody is. Hey, if it helps, you're welcome to stay in my apartment for the time being. I live in Planeptune, but since I'm here for business I got a deal on a place here too."

I felt Nisa return the hug. I think she crushed one of my ribs. But hey, it's the thought that counts.

* * *

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

It's been 2 hours since we arrived at my place, and Nisa got settled in pretty easily. We agreed, or more like she insisted and I relented, that she at least pay rent during the time she stays. Now, we were just lounging on couch, drinking Nep Bull.

"The fires of justice are _always_ lit, you know..."

"Mmm, that's good. You have to have passion in your work anyway."

Did she just scoot closer to me? Alright, just ignore it, we're just friends, we-

Aaaand she's holding my hand. Hers are soft and pretty small, what with how many people they punched.

"N-Nisa?"

I stopped Nisa from touching my pants' zipper, giving her an odd look.

"I-It is my duty to give my all to the people I protect!"

"You do this all the time?!"

"O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"B-but why me? I mean, I'm not exactly-"

Oh god Nisa literally tore my pants off with her bare hands help me

"N-Nisa, let's just slow down, uh..."

Blushing, she sat into my lap and looked up at me.

"I don't exactly know how to be, uh, gentle...b-but I'll definitely try my best!"

"Good, because this is gonna take a while."

Bringing Nisa's chin up, I pressed my lips up to hers, just as a tease. I pulled away just as Nisa was deepening the kiss.

"Sorry, not yet."

"Ah! D-Don't tease me, I-I am a maiden at heart!"

Slipping her clothes off, I got to fully see Nisa's slim body. For a small and thin girl, she has a very good pair of thighs.

"Now for the final piece..."

"W-Wait, don't take them off!"

Nisa, covering her chest, looked incredibly embarrassed.

"What's wrong? I don't care about your chest, it's fine."

"I-I knew it! You have the nerve to- what?"

"Nisa, I really don't care. I like you and I want to make love to you, chest or not."

Wow, that perked her up. Taking her bandages off, I saw that her chest really was flat, which didn't bother me in the slightest.

Taking off my pants and boxers, Nisa let out a dramatic gasp as she took a look at my erection.

"I-It's _huge!_ A-Are you planning on sticking t-that in me?"

Smiling, I grabbed my cock and prodded her wet pussy with it, causing her to moan and twitch a little.

"N-no, just stick it in a-already then! K-keeping an agent of justice busy i-"

Thrusting inside, I watched as Nisa threw her head back and let out a loud, deep moan.

"Ghk! I-It hurts a little, but I can take it!"

Embracing her, I brought Nisa to my chest as I started thrusting quickly, her insides gripping me.

"Guh! H-Hey, aah, g-gentle! Plea-ah!"

I felt Nisa's head hit my chest as I stood up, firmly gripping her ass. Beginning to thrust again, I pounded Nisa as quickly as my hips could go.

"N-Nho, gonna cum if you-!"

Nisa didn't finish the sentence as she bit into my shoulder, cumming like crazy. How I would explain the smell in the carpet to anyone else now would be a mystery.

"Ow! Nisa, d-don't bite me!"

"Ahh, nnn, oooh..."

Can she even hear me right now?

"N-Nisa, I'm gonna cum, l-let me pull out fir-"

I felt her lock legs and push in deeper, causing me to let out a moan of my own.

"D-Don't leave! P-pour all of it...in..."

"GUH! NISA!"

I don't know what was more satisfying, hearing Nisa squeal with satisfaction right into my ear or the actual release. I sat back down onto the couch, still inside of her and feeling my semen slowly dribble out.

"You know...a-at this rate...who cares about rent?"

"Hah...hah...d-don't...just leave it like this..."

Placing a hand on Nisa's head, I slowly ran my fingers through her rich blue hair as we both cooled down.

* * *

"H-Halt!"

"Nisa, I have to go work, I don't have time for this right now. Maybe tonight we can-"

"Just...I made you lunch..."

Blushing, Nisa shoved a poorly-made bento box into my hands. The box was even broken in some places, and tape was holding it together.

Still, it's the thought that counts.

Pecking Nisa on the forehead, I couldn't shake this dumb grin off my face as I left for work.


	6. Falcom, the Wandering Adventurer

Damnit I knew this adventurer thing wasn't meant for me. Do a quest, Nisa said, It'll toughen your resolve, Nisa said.

It was a simple quest; explore this cave to collect this item and head back to Planeptune for the fairly generous reward. I decided to travel with a lovely woman named Falcom, and we decided to split the reward out of decency. Sadly, our skills weren't enough to stop the last monster from triggering a rock slide, blocking the entrance. Oh well, at least these weird wall crystals gave us light.

"D-Don't worry, David. I have a lot of provisions, so we could stay in here for a while until the rock despawns..."

"Mmmm, t-thank you, Falcom. A small campfire too? Geez, you're already MVP and we haven't even fought ten monsters."

I'm getting better at this whole 'telling good jokes' thing. Anyway, better refocus.

Falcom let out a giggle and smiled at me. How do I keep finding myself with pretty women again?

"Hey, you didn't do so bad for a rookie. You certainly covered my back, and that's rather admirable."

I sat down next to Falcom, sighing as I popped open a Nep Bull.

"Mmmmhm. But you really did all the work, and I have to say, you fought really well."

Falcom blushed a bit.

"Welp, I'm gonna rest a bit. Wake me up if anything happens, ok?"

"Sure."

Lying down to rest too, I turned my head over to look at Falcom.

She actually isn't wearing much, is she? A tank top with a short jacket and a miniskirt. It certainly looks sexy, but how can you even protect yourself from attacks?

"...Gazing a bit too low, huh?"

Oh CRAP I was staring at her panties, wasn't I? Quickly looking back up at Falcom, I started panicking. She could literally kill me now and nobody would know.

"Relax, relax. I'm actually a bit flattered, heh."

Doesn't change the fact I feel like a massive tool.

"S-Still though, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked in the first place but-"

Falcom started chuckling, which confused me.

"I guess you really were excited to sneak a peek, huh?"

Oh goddesses I have an erection and its showing I think I might die from embarrassment here

"Wow, it's...r-rather big, isn't it?"

"F-F-Falcom please, I'd rather not...t-talk about this any-!"

Oh god she's straddling me how do I get into these situations

"H-Hey, um...if we get attacked like this you won't be able to focus so..."

Losing all her resolve, I could see Falcom's face go red. Are we seriously going to do it in a cave...?

"Y-you don't have to force yourself, really. This is all my fault so um..."

"I-I haven't really done it before, but...um...please take care of me!"

Pulling me up by my collar, Falcom smashed her lips up against mine. Her saliva tasted sweet, and she was burning up. Pushing my tongue in, I felt Falcom yelp in surprise before letting out a cute moan.

Pulling away with a noticeable saliva trail, I hastily slipped my pants and boxers off to let my erect cock out. Falcom, taking off most of her clothes, was left in her kneesocks and panties only.

Falcom blushed, averting her eyes.

"It's...um...it's rather hard, isn't it? Well, this was my fault, so I guess I'll take responsibility."

Lying down on her stomach, Falcom grasped my hips and began running her tongue along my shaft, causing me to let out a moan.

"Oh, um, did it hurt? I'm sorry, t-this is my first time..."

"N-No, it actually felt really good! Um, could you please take it in your mouth...?"

Falcom blushed furiously, looking up at me.

"D-Do people actually do that? When they're...um...h-having sex?"

"Y-Yeah."

Falcom took the tip in her mouth first, licking it for a little bit before deepthroating my entire cock. Involutarily twitching, I let out a loud moan as Falcom began bobbing her head.

After a minute of this, it was getting unbearable, so I summoned the strength to start speaking again.

"F-Falcom, I'm gonna c-cum!"

"Mmmph! Mmrg-"

Too late. Cumming into her mouth, I heard Falcom yelp in surprise before she pulled away, swallowing and gagging.

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry, Falcom!"

"Nnnn...it was salty...but I liked it..."

"Um, F-Falcom?"

Falcom, lifting herself up to straddle me again, looked down at me with a lustful expression.

"Um, hey...Let's try the real thing now, ok? I promise, you can do it inside if you like, too..."

"T-Thank you?"

Pushing aside her panties and slipping my cock into Falcom's wet pussy rather quickly, I moaned as I felt her insides twitch and clamp, a little streak of blood trailing down my dick.

"A-Ah! It...It kinda hurts! But I'll be fine, k-keep going!"

Grasping both my hands, I started rhythmically thrusting into Falcom, hearing a satisfying _slap_ as I went balls deep inside of her.

"Ah! AH! D-Don't stop! J-Just don't sto-nnnah!"

Falcom was almost screaming at this point, and I knew she was nearing her limit. Seeing as I was too, I decided to cum early.

Getting up and tightly embracing her, I moaned as I came inside her, pushing her down onto her back. I heard Falcom squeal as she came too, her legs locking around my lower back to let me cum all of it out.

Lying on top of her, exhausted, I lied there twitching for a good few minutes before pulling out, watching my semen slowly dribbled out of Falcom's pussy. I sat with my back against the wall, panting as I felt my erection slowly subside.

Seeing light again, I slightly panicked.

"Uh, F-Falcom? I think the rock despawned..."

"A-Ah...wh-what?!"

Quickly getting up, Falcom quickly took out a few towels for us to clean up and hastily threw on her gear, with me doing the same. Before running out of the cave with me, Falcom stopped me and blushed.

"C-Can we do this again sometimes? N-Not just the sex, I mean! Th-The adventuring part too..."

She averted her eyes and blushed harder. Even a legendary adventurer like her could get flustered, and I thought it was pretty cute.

"Sure, let's turn in this quest though first, shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, for a mediocre smut fic, this is really raking in views. Like over 600, last time I checked. I think. That shit is awesome. Thanks guys, I guess.


	7. MAGES, the Mad Magician

**A/N:** I'm planning on doing Hyperdevotion Noire's Generals as well, just wanted to throw that out there. Because yes, I do enjoy giving myself more work. But hey, when I get like 200 more views on a smut fic than my actual fic, that's something. Like 1000 somethings.

* * *

Huh, a normal day for once. What a genuine surprise.

If you couldn't understand what that was, I wouldn't blame you. It was a joke.

After leaving for work in the early morning to the protests of a sleepy Nisa, my eyes caught a wierd girl in some kind of wizard getup. Now, Lastation is known for its cosplay conventions and I shouldn't of thought anything of it.

But in my defense, she came up to me first.

"You. I can sense something...different...in your aura."

Oh goddesses I hope I didn't run into a chuunibyou. I do _not_ need to be reminded of school right now.

"Oh, r-really? Um, does it look bad?"

"No, but it is indeed...alluring. I am MAGES., the Mad Magician. Or just the Mage."

"Err, ok. So you _do_ know about magic. Is the period in 'MAGES.' supposed to be pronounced like that?"

She blushed. MAGES. was actually kinda cute, what do you know.

"Y-Yes it is, but that isn't important."

"Ok then, moving on. You said my aura was alluring, whatever my aura is. What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"You seem to exude some...energy, energy that attracts women with power to you."

I can't tell if she's joking from that dull stare she's giving me. But then again, I think I know how this ends...

"Um, ok. S-Sorry?"

"You need not apologize. However, you owe me for...u-um..."

MAGES. blushed and averted her eyes. Oh boy, it's starting.

"Owe you for, uh, what?"

"Now that I have stumbled upon this fascinating quandary, I must investigate it at the source. That, you owe me."

"I-Investigate? You're not gonna c-cut me open right? Right?!"

"Calm your nerves, I will not. Follow me."

Oh god we're going into a dark alley. I hope to any goddess who can hear my plea that my body is found.

"Face me, but close your eyes."

O-Ok, calm down David. If this is going to go as it normally does, this girl is going to sexually assault me. For decency's sake, I hope she doesn't. If it doesn't go like that, I'm literally dead.

Feeling lips press to mine, I slowly eased into it as I felt my body tingle a bit. I hope this wasn't the magic she was talking about because I feel really uncomfortable right now.

"I have administered a formula I have developed out of science and magic to you. You are growing hot and bothered, yes?"

"Y-Yeah, but w-why?"

Oh god I have an erection and she just noticed wait she's giving me a little smirk focus focus

"I have told you that I won't dissect you, and that is indeed true. I will be invstigating your aura in a...different manner."

Pulling her dress over her head, I saw that MAGES. had on some pretty sexy lingerie. It complimented her slim, smooth body, and goddesses above I just wanted to tear into it wait what

"A-Ah, M-MAGES.?"

"Hmm? Oh, I apologize. I almost forgot you were there~"

Slipping off my pants and boxers, I could see that my cock was rock solid, twitching from the lust. Hell I think even MAGES. was surprised and boy did I just want to show her how I felt oh god she wasn't lying about the formula

"M-My, I see you're ready and willing to preform in this experiment. However, I will be simply collecting a sample, there will be no tou-"

Quickly turning her around, I grabbed MAGES. into a tight embrace and thrust my dick in-between her legs, grinding it against her pussy. Maybe this was a bad idea because I really can't hold it in geez this stuff really works

"N-No! S-Stop it, stop this at-ah! Nnn!"

MAGES. said no, sure, but her body was saying other things. Cumming all over the wall, the release only felt a little bit good. Panting, I heard MAGES. speak up.

"Y-You...ah...you are r-really this eager..."

"I'm s-sorry! Maybe you should-shouldn't have used that formula!"

I felt a smooth, warm hand grab my dick, causing a wave of pleasure to come back to me. Oh god I was already erect again no

"I...will be taking this sample, then. Your aura is simply overwhelming..."

Turning her head to look at me, I saw her avert her eyes for a second before looking at me. Her cute expression could make me hard on my own just say the words please

"P-Put it in and release it inside, please. T-There is a _chance_ I won't smack you for insubordination aft-"

That's all I needed to hear.

Jamming my erection inside of her pussy, I felt her spasm a bit before letting out a muffled moan. I grasped her hips as she put both hands on the wall, and I started hearing sounds of commotion in the street once more.

"M-Must you be s-so-ah!-rough?"

Deciding not to answer, I started roughly pounding MAGES. from behind, hearing her vain attempts to muffle squeals and moans.

"Nnn-ah! N-No, p-p-passerbys will-auuu!"

"D-Don't care, M-MAGES.!"

Directly cumming inside her womb, I felt MAGES. go limp in my grasp, gasping for breath.

"A-Ah...n-nuuu...hah!"

"...N-Not done."

"W-What? T-The formula should've-"

"I know. That was _just_ the formula."

I heard MAGES. nervously gulp before shakily getting back up, her back now against the wall. Still cumming a bit, MAGES. held her arms out.

"Then please, perhaps y-you could donate a little more...?"

Funny, that was all I needed to hear too.

Lowering myself so that I could embrace MAGES. back, I pounded into her twitching pussy, hearing her loudly moan into my shoulder with each thrust. I pounded into her for a few minutes, feeling her twitches get increasingly intense and her drooling onto my shoulder.

"N-Nooo, g-gonna cum!"

"Then l-let's do it together!"

Shoving my face into hers, I kissed MAGES. as we both came, her pussy squeezing out every last drop I had. Hearing MAGES. moan into my mouth was quite possibly the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Ahh...n-nnh! Guh..."

Pulling out, I was treated to the sight of MAGES. shakily panting, slumped over and cumming _buckets_. How was that formula so strong?!

"M-My investig-g-gation lies s-satisfied, but I do not..."

MAGES. gave me a tired smile as I cleaned myself up and pulled back on my pants.

"I'm not going to leave you here, y'know. I-I'm going to take responsibility for my actions here."

"S-So that's the other part of your aura I felt...my, it feels warmer in person."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm interested to see how I can pull of Red or Cave. Probably gonna combine them, actually. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Cave and Red are next, then!

...Oh shit wait.


	8. Gust and Broccoli, the Child Prodigies

"...Gust does not provide services for free, you know."

"Ehm, w-what?"

"...Those services, nyu."

All I was doing was buying groceries, and two little girls approached me. They were adorable, and Nisa seemed to know them. Giving a friendly wave and a smile, Nisa seemed to eye one of them rather warmly.

"Oh! If it isn't my sidekick in justice, Gust! And hey, who is that?"

"Broccoli, Gust's business partner."

"Business? In what, exactly?"

Gust slightly blushed.

Before anything got weird, I simply grabbed Nisa, tucked her under my arm, and ran for the store's exit faster than I have ever ran in the history of forever. And you can ask Histoire about that.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys weren't actually expecting this. Ya fucks. Alright, Red and Cave are seriously coming soon. Like today soon. Because cranking about chapters for a smut fic is my life.

kill me


	9. Red and Cave, the Polar Opposites

"Oh come onnnnnnn! My eyes know when quality women are around, and I definitely see one right now!"

"...I implore you, Red, stop these childish antics at once, lest I arrest you."

"Ooh, ever the feisty one, Cave! That's kay, the feisty ones are better in bed!"

Why. Why can I never go to work without being stopped by weird. Maybe it's a Leanbox thing, I dunno.

"May you two please move? You're, uh, in the way."

Looking towards me, the two looked vaguely disinterested. Suddenly, the girl I think is Cave took my arm. She had some sort of...sparkle in her eyes.

"I cannot court you as this man is currently my beloved."

WHAT.

"Whaaaaaat?! But he's totally giving me a look that says 'I don't know her'!"

"That is merely his shock blinding him for a brief moment. Let me show you our affection."

Pulling me in forcefully for a kiss, I just sorta rolled with it. It hasn't even been two weeks and I've kissed more women than I can count.

Giving Cave an accusatory look once she pulled away, I opened my mouth to say something only to have her cover it with a gloved hand.

"Shush, my love. Do not ruin this...glorious moment."

"No faaaaaaaair! I want a kiss too!"

Jumping up, Red smacked her lips onto mine for a sloppy kiss. I swear, she even tried to stick her tongue in there.

"...Hm. You're not that bad, hubby."

"Thanks, I- H-HUBBY?!"

"I don't like the idea either buster," Red started with a little pout, "But if getting closer to you means grabbin' Cave as a wifey, then I'll stomach it!"

So she's a raging lesbian? Alright, then leave me out of this!

"My apologies, Red, but this relationship is...closed."

I am watching my life slowly devolve into wacky hijinks and sex. The sad part? I don't think I can complain about it.

"Look, both of you are, uh... _charming_ , but I really need to work at least one da-"

"Nope, you better count yourself lucky 'cuz you're in the care of R-E-D; Red!"

Sandwiching my arm in-between her breasts (and believe me, for a tiny girl she had a pretty impressive bust), she gave me a determined look.

"I look forward to working with you!"

"W-WORKING WITH ME?!"

* * *

After a little internal arguing and just a smidgen of tears, I decided that yes, these two can stay over for a little bit over at my apartment. If this ends in sex, I don't even think I'll be surprised at this point. My heart can't take many more of these surprises, anyway.

"So...dear, what do you wish for lunch. I can make many dishes, so please choose one."

Cave's dull sort of attitude scares me. Hell, they don't even sound like questions sometimes.

"Don't worry about me, I'll make it myself. What about you, Red?"

"Anything is cool s'long as I can cuddle up with Cavey after dinner~"

Cavey? Not gonna ask.

"I sadly cannot, Red. Me and..um..."

"...David."

"...David, are occupied after dinner."

"Occupied doing whaaaaat?"

It's beginning. The snowball effect is beginning.

"...Intimate things."

And there it is.

"Intima-what?! Alright then, fine! Lemme just put a wrench in those plans right now!"

Please tell me you're going to leave my apartment and take Cave with you.

Nope, nevermind. Red is currently in the process of unzipping my pants.

Deciding to sit down on a chair nearby, I sighed as Red threw my pants off. Normally I'd be screaming by this point, but after a good day of work I think I'll go back to being normal.

"Oh, expecting this? Pervert."

"No, I just expected this. This entire thing just reminds you of a hentai manga, right?"

"...You make a point, Pervy. L-Look...just get ready for the beauty that is Red!"

Taking off my boxers, Red pouted as I didn't have an erection.

"Heeeey, isn't this the part where you're supposed to get all hard 'n stuff because a cute girl is gonna make love to ya?"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that that's what's been happening all. Week. Long.

"Why don't you try perking me up then... _dear._ "

"Yes... _honey._ "

I can see the appeal of this snark thing. Again, I hope it'll fade once I get back into my routine. Anyway, focus David.

Taking my dick into her mouth, I felt Red eagerly suck on it until I got hard a few seconds later. To her credit, Red was actually really good at giving blowjobs.

"Aha! Those doujins WERE handy!"

Casting a glance to Cave, Red gave her a sly grin as they met eye-to-eye.

"Oh, not helping me with this, Cave? I thought you were this guy's 'beloved'?"

"David. My name is David, Red."

"David, whatever."

Cave, gulping, took a seat right next to Red. I swear, I've never seen her so nervous.

"I'll totally share, Cave~"

Red, getting on Cave's back, pushed her head down onto my dick. I moaned as the feeling of her warm mouth threw me into a world of pleasure.

Cave, bobbing her head with Red's encouragement, tried to tell me something, but I couldn't really make it out.

"Mmph! Mmmrgh, nnn!"

"You're doin' great, Cavey! I think he's getting close."

Closer than that. Gripping Cave's hair, I came inside her mouth, causing her to squeal as she tried to swallow the entire load. Pulling away and coughing, I saw Red slowly crawl over a lick my dick clean.

"Mmmm, salty. Y'know, maybe I might get used to this, honey~"

I think Nisa would kick my ass into oblivion if she saw this.

"Welp, my turn~"

Red couldn't quite fit my entire cock into her mouth, but she got close quickly, Bobbing her head up and down like Cave, I twitched as I felt Red moan right onto my dick.

Hearing Red rip her top off, I got more incentive to cum as I felt her sandwich my dick in-between her breasts, sucking on the tip.

"Ghk! R-Red, I'm gonna cum!"

"Mmmmmhm~"

Shoving my cock directly into Red's throat, I reveled in the satisfaction as I saw Red's eyes roll back into her head as she moaned. Pulling out, I watched Red gag and catch her breath.

"G-Guh! Hey, you were too rough!"

"Didn't stop you...from enjoying it...huh?"

Panting, I managed to catch Red blushing a bit. Slowly taking off the rest of her clothes, I got to see Red's tiny but pretty sexy body. Again, her breasts were AMAZING for a girl her size.

"M-More..."

"Couldn't hear you, what?"

"G-Geez! You heard me just fine dummy! I...I wanna do it with you for real!"

"Not waiting for Cave, huh?"

"N-No, I wanna pleasure my...husband."

Surprisingly heartfelt for a girl like Red. Here I thought she was _only_ into girls. Slowly embracing the smaller girl and picking her up, I held her as close to my chest as possible before tilting her head up for a kiss.

This one was quite possibly the one I enjoyed most. Both of us deepened it at the right pace, tongues intertwining. After a minute of this, I felt Cave slowly wrap her mouth around my cock again, gently sucking.

We stayed like this until I patted Cave's head a couple of times, and she reluctantly pulled out. Lowering Red onto my dick, I teased her entrance just a bit.

"N-Naah! J-Just be gentle, ok? I-I didn't expect a g-guy to take my virginity anyway!"

"Mmmm, I got it. But we're gonna speed up in a bit, ok?"

"Fine...just t-take me already, dummy."

Red looked me right in the eyes with a genuine smile as I slowly entered her pussy. Goddesses above, this girl is adorable when she's not shafting me for Cave.

Feeling a slight _snap_ , I heard Red gasp a bit. A little blood trickled onto the tile, confirming my thoughts.

"H-Hurting a little bit?"

"Mmmhm..."

Thrusting inside Red slowly, I heard her pained yelps gradually turn into sensual moans. Kissing Red gently on the nose, I started really pounding her.

"N-Nuuuuu! A-Auugh! Ghk, ah!"

I felt Cave slowly saunter behind me, and she tilted my head to the side for a passionate kiss. Grabbing Red's ass, I managed to fit my entire dick inside her, noticing a small bulge in her stomach. Letting out a long, throaty moan, Red came without warning, violently twitching as her insides clamped my dick.

"GUH! I-I'M SORRY RED! C-CUMMING!"

Grabbing her and almost throwing her into my chest, I came hard inside Red's pussy quickly after, splattering the kitchen tile with my semen.

Gently laying the twitching Red down onto the floor, I turned my attention to Cave, who was getting hot and bothered just by looking at her.

"I'll treat you right too, dear. Don't be shy."

Wow, I really am becoming a tease.

"Q-Quiet, just take me quickly."

Straddling me, Cave wasted no time in letting me inside, moaning as I shoved my entire cock inside of her. Thrusting inside her, I watched Cave's breasts bounce with each thrust.

"D-Damn, sorry Cave but I w-won't hold on for long!"

"I-It is understandable. You r-released inside Red just moments ago."

Cumming inside her, I watched Cave barely stifle a moan. Panting, I slowly pulled out of her.

"...So, am I enough for both of you or...?"

Both Cave and Red gently slapped me on the chest.

* * *

 **A/N:** A little abrupt end, but I was strapped for time.


	10. Cyberconnect2, the Canine Scout

Finally, Friday came along. The most normal thing that happened this week.

I finally returned to Planeptune after saying my goodbyes to Red, Cave, and Nisa. I'm gonna miss home-cooked meals that aren't just a ramen cup and black coffee.

Speaking of which, I always wonder where the other girls I've had the, uh...fortune of meeting go. The life of an adventurer is surely one of travel, and I wouldn't know, I went on a grand total of one quest and I got trapped in a cave. You know that reminds me of a really funny story when I-

"Uhh, hey mister? You're kinda spacin' out there. Are you ok?"

What? Oh right, I'm still in public. Standing around here like a moron.

"O-Oh, sorry miss. My bad, I was ju-"

Does this girl really have a dog's tail? Yes, yes she does. And it's _wagging at me._

"Oh, it's cool. Just wanted to make sure ya didn't go into a coma or anything. S'long as you're alright, I'll just head on my way then."

"Uh, is your tail...wagging?"

I saw the girl quickly blush and grab the thing, although I could still see it slightly wagging.

"N-No! I...uh...cosplay! Yeah! Cyberconnect2, the g-greatest cosplayer in the world!"

"I didn't hear of any convention happening t-"

"It's, uh, seeecret?"

I could tell by her face turning into a tomato that this wasn't a topic I should be pursuing.

"Uh, alright then. I mean, it does look pretty nice though, for a costume 'n all."

She gave me a small, adorable smile as I saw her blush fading. I swear, I wish I could just pet her right now.

"U-Um, yeah! It's just really well-made, is al-hah?"

Guess I'm petting her. Rubbing the top of her hat thing gently, I felt something keep touching my hand. Turns out, her ears were flapping a little bit too.

The blush coming back full force, Cyberconnect2 (who I'll just refer to as CC because her name is ungodly long) tried to gently push my hand off.

"N-No, heeeey! W-What're you doing, huh?!"

"I _do_ like dogs, so it kinda makes sense that I would find you to be absolutely adorable."

"B-But we're still in p-public!"

Looking around, I noticed that no one actually cared that there was a dog person just hanging out, getting petted by some random dude. And to think I was just like this not too long ago.

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"Y-Yes...I mean, well..."

"Alright then, do you just want to hang around my place? Honestly, I've had so many house guests over that I could throw a party and no one would bat an eye."

"A-Are you sure you won't try anything pervy?"

"Do I really look like I can?"

"...Point."

* * *

I spent at least 2 or more hours petting CC, and it wasn't a bad experience at all. For how shy she was outside, she definitely is pretty energetic for getting rubs 'n stuff. Also found out that CC's hat is actually like a thin visor; once she took it off I noticed that she actually had dog ears, too.

It was dark outside when I finally decided to stop petting her. It was probably for the better too, seeing as her tail was wagging so hard it was smacking me in the face multiple times.

"Nooooo~ Just a little while longer..."

"CC, I gotta make dinner. Tell you what, after dinner we'll get back to this and you can stay the night, ok?"

"...Fine, that sounds like a cool deal."

It was only after dinner that things got interesting.

"Full, CC?"

"Mmmhm."

Sitting down on the couch, I pat my lap like any normal dog owner would. I was treated to something that'd normally come out of an H-game, however.

Jumping into my lap, CC smashed her lips into mine, interlocking her legs to keep me from getting out.

"Mmph?!"

Pulling my face away, I looked back to see CC heavily panting. Her tail was wagging like crazy.

"T-This is your fault..."

"My fault?! Ok, how?"

"F-female dogs go into a heat, y'know..."

"B-But I didn't do anyth-"

"Take responsibility!"

CC sloppily threw my pants and boxers off and stared at my erection, tail relentlessly wagging. I don't know why, but I feel horribly embarrassed.

"F-Fine! Just take it slow, geez!"

Taking her head and resting it against my shoulder, I ran my fingers behind her ear and thrust my cock inside, hearing CC mewl out in lust.

"O-Ooh...right there...a-ah! Nnn, m-more!"

"I'm gonna go faster, y'know."

I don't even think she heard me at this point. Placing my free hand on her tail, I gently ran my hand through, causing her to shiver and whine a little. Starting to really pound into her now, I could hear her heavily pant and- is she licking my face right now?

"Gonna assume it feels good?"

"Nn-Guh! Auuu~ G-Gonna, ah!"

"Say n-no more."

Deciding to cum with her, I watched as she squealed, semen squirting onto the carpet. We both fell asleep there, exhausted.

* * *

"You're going to stay here for good?!"

"Well, I got nothin' else better to do."

I can't believe this girl. Sure, she's wonderful to have around and great at helping me with stuff, but I already got Nisa.

"You do have to take responsibility for last night, Master~"

"Mast- guh, you're unbelievable sometimes."

"But you love it, right~?"

Rubbing behind her ears, I felt her tail thump against the carpet. Guess I _am_ adopting a dog.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, I think now I can move onto the Generals from Hyperdevotion Noire.

Also, time to answer reviews. Seriously, just knowing I got questions on the story makes me feel pretty good about myself.

 **Arisor** : All the events do happen in the same world, yes. I try to reference David's other escapades and it works to varying degrees. Also yeah, Nisa was pretty adorable. I was going on the spur of the moment, none of that was planned.

 **Nazo-XXX:** I am not planning on doing any of the goddesses or candidates (especially the Lowee twins since I already pulled that gag on Gust and Broccoli), but maybe in the future I may tack them on as bonus chapters. Because David is a bumbling loon with almost no sense of formality, and it might be fun writing interactions.


	11. Rise of the Generals

Ahh, a normal Saturday. I hope I won't end up eating those words, because I love me a good Saturday.

I'm comfortable with this little schedule I set up. Wake up, pet CC for a while, make breakfast, pick up the mail from my loyal hound, head to work. Something did catch my eye from the mail, however. An official letter from the Lastation Basilicom, in a fancy black and gold envelope. Why they sent me something like this, I have no idea.

"Looks official. Mind if I read with ya?"

"Sure, I guess it'll be fine."

CC wrapped her hands around my waist from behind and rested her head on my shoulder, tail idly wagging. Opening the fancy envelope, she began to read aloud while I scratched behind her ear.

 _Dear Mr. David,_

 _By official decree of Lady Black Heart, Generals will be occupying each individual city of Lastation. The reason for this is due to the lack of widespread enforcement of Lady Black Heart's policies. With Generals occupying each city, they will be able to locally enforce laws and protect each city on their own, significantly lowering Lady Black Heart's workload._

 _You have been selected out of millions of Gamindustri residents to be an ambassador of sorts, making sure that Generals to not engage in full-scale war and tending to their needs in order to fulfill this purpose. If this analogy is too complex, think of yourself as a roaming Basilicom. Be proud of your status from now on, Mr. David, as you will hold a power that no one else has in Gamindustri._

 _We formally apologize for imposing such a challenging job upon you, but the Basilicom is happy to notify you that your actions will not go unpaid. You will receive a weekly pay of 50,000 credits, which is by no means a staggering amount of credits for anyone who isn't a business mogul. We hope that you will utilize these credits tactically._

 _Your new job starts tomorrow. We have notified the administrator of your previous profession, and he has agreed to let you go in order to pursue this new opportunity.  
_

 _May you be prosperous, the Lastation Basilicom_

"W-W-B-Bu-Bu-"

"Whoa, 50k a week! That's so cool, Master! Hey wait, does that mean we're moving to Lastation? ...D-David?"

Funny, I feel the sudden urge to just fain-

* * *

 **A/N:** Now that the Generals have been formally introduced, I can do stuff with 'em. Keep in mind that I only know surface knowledge of each general, so if I get anything wrong it is really my fault. Shit.

Another question by **Nazo-XXX** , yeah I've thought about the Oracles in general appearing in the story. Again, they'll probably be lumped together with the CPUs and Candidates in bonus chapters. Most probably they'll come after I finish with the generals.


	12. Resta, the Naive Pervert

I went from mail room in Planeptune to ambassador in Lastation. Neat. After waking up and packing my stuff away in a disc, CC decided to explore Lastation for a bit and I decided to head over the Basilicom, where I was met with the Oracle.

"Am I gonna get any weapons training?"

"No."

"Am I gonna get any neat spy gadgets in case I need to save myself?"

"No."

"Can I bring pets or close friends over to my new apartment?"

"N-Pets?"

"Yeah, one dog...girl. Oh, and a vigilante of justice."

"Dog...you wouldn't happen to referencing Cyberconnect2, would you? And Nisa?"

"Uh, yeah. Does it matter?"

"No, I simply know them as well. That is very interesting news."

Kei is not one for words, huh? Well, words I'd like to hear, anyway...

"The first city you will be sanctioned in will be a city under the protection of Lady Resta."

...Resta. Sounds regal.

"Um, ok. So run me through one last time, I'm not going to be in the lawmaking process, right?"

"No you will not. You will be tending to Lady Resta and making sure that she is not stressed. Stress can lead to very poor tactical decisions, as my studies have shown."

The amounts of studies and experiments that Kei has conducted frightens me.

"Find Cyberconnect2 and Nisa if you wish, but you will be departing in 2 hours regardless. Good luck, Mr. David."

* * *

After finding that CC and Nisa already knew each other from questing and the sort, I rounded both of them up and headed towards the first city via cable car.

"So I forgot to ask you two. Why'd you guys decide to tag along today?

"In all my years, I have never heard of such a system like the Generals. I would like to see !"

"Yeah, so do I. Hey, CC, what do you think this first General will be like?"

I turned to look at CC, who was currently curled up into a little ball, snoozing.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. CC tends to fall asleep in moving vehicles."

Running my hands behind her ears, this tender little act didn't go unnoticed by Nisa.

"Hmm? You know CC as well, David?"

"Eh...well..."

* * *

After getting punched in the forehead by Nisa for telling her about my...escapades, we finally arrived at the city, and boy was it a far cry from normal, industrial Lastation.

Full of lush flora and pretty archaic buildings, the entire city looked as though it was ripped straight out of a fantasy game.

"Mmm, good nap. So this is the place, huh? Looks nice."

"Certainly. C'mon Nisa, quit moping and share your thoughts."

Getting a grumble in response, I decided to look around. Noticing what I assumed to be a local, I went up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, hello miss. You wouldn't quite happen to know where Lady Resta is?"

"O-Oh, um, that would be me...would you be a man named David?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Oh, greetings David-san! Um, very nice to meet you."

After the initial shock wore off, I took her little hand in mine for a handshake. It's been a while since anyone bothered using honorifics with my name.

Resta, by all accounts, does not look like a General at all. Pink hair done in twintails, gentle eyes, a princess dress, she looks more like a little elven princess.

"Um...may we head back to my house? You can help me out with treaties, and..."

Oh right. I also help keep the peace. Damnit me, focus!

"Your needs are my most utmost concern, Lady Resta. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

She blushed pretty heavily. I'm getting really good at this 'talking to women' thing, huh?

"P-Please, may you follow me then...?"

Resta keeps shyly eying me with that weird blush on her face. Maybe there was something I said...?

* * *

We spent most of the day just wandering around the city, taking in the sights and smells. Deciding to head home, CC and Nisa took the quickest cable car back, bidding me fond farewell (and a little goodbye peck from Nisa, surprisingly). It was only after dinner when the, err, interesting stuff happened.

"I-It looks really healthy, David-san..."

This is the 'interesting stuff'.

"Um...i-it sure is, Lady Resta. Is your...c-curiosity satisfied?"

"Isn't it...supposed to be bigger?"

This is really, really bad.

Apparently, Lady Resta reads a lot of...adult material, in her pastime. Now that I'm catering to her every whim, I couldn't say no when she basically told me 'drop the pants'. I am literally dying from embarrassment.

"W-Well, um..."

"Wait! I know how to make it bigger from...um...this!"

Holding up a thick book titled 'How to Make Babies', my soul died even further.

"R-Resta?! How did you even get your hands on-guh!"

I felt Resta place her small, warm hands on my shaft, and she gently kissed the tip.

"Ah...now it's getting a little bigger. Maybe...maybe this will help?"

I let out a moan as Resta took my cock in her mouth and started slowly bobbing her head.

"Lady R-Resta! S-Stop, this c-could get really bad!"

Pulling out, Resta looked at me with those same innocent eyes of hers. But I swear, I could see a little lust in her gaze

"Um, David-san? D-Do you...like me?"

There it is with that cute blush of hers.

"U-Uh, well, uh...y-yes."

I'm going to hell.

"I-I'm so relieved, David-san. I..um...I like you too..."

Yep. Straight to hell. I can salvage this though, just walk away and pretend this never happened David. Just pull your pants up and just say-

Refocusing, my heart stopped when I saw Resta lying on her back, holding her arms out. Besides all of her clothes being off at this point, she also let her hair down, letting it flow beautifully down her back.

"I-I read this one in the book too...it's for special people."

There goes all my resolve.

Leaning Resta on the table, I felt her twitch as I teased her entrance with my cock.

"D-Do you really want this, Lady Resta?"

"Please...j-just call me Resta, ok? And I do...really."

Gently inserting it into her, I moaned as her tiny pussy squeezed my dick. Kissing the back of her neck, I heard her give a shaky giggle.

"A-Auuu...i-it feels goooood..."

Grabbing her ass with both hands, I started thrusting inside of her, making her moan and squeal. By this point, Resta was extremely wet, so thrusting was almost no issue.

"A-Ah! Ah! D-David-san, i-is it sup-ghk!-supposed to sound l-lewd?"

"Y-Yeah, y-you're doing really well Resta!"

"Mmmm...thank you..."

I hope this isn't what my job is supposed to entail, because if it is I don't know whether to count myself as insanely lucky or...well...I guess just lucky. Quickening the pace, I

"D-David-san, I'M G-GOING TO C-AH!"

Feeling Resta tense up and squeal, I came first, letting Resta

"A-Ahh, sorry for not...uh...warning you earlier, Resta..."

"N-Nnnn...It's ok, David-san..."

Picking the smaller girl up in my arms bridal-style, I headed over to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

"See, now _this_ will get rid of stress."

I'm glad the bathtub in here is gigantic to let me soak here in comfort, especially with Resta in my arms.

Many would say that I'm overstepping my boundaries as a mere assistant. I wouldn't argue with them, but hey, can I really complain?

"Hey, um, David-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll v-visit...right?"

"I'll definitely make an effort to, Resta. Hope that line wasn't detailed in that book of yours, too."

Giggling a little, I felt Resta give me a little peck on the chin before resting her head on my chest again.

Ah, to love a Maker.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Generals arc begins! Man does it feel weird defining arcs in a smut fic. Wasn't quite feeling it with Resta's chapter, but rest assured in the fact that I'll eventually get into this too. IF's, admittedly, wasn't great either.

Hey ho, more reviews!

 **Junk Dragon** **:** Shit, thanks man. Your story did have a pretty big influence on me writing this, and I had no idea it'd get this big. You keep doing what you're doing too; A night with a Goddess is certainly a story I keep my eye on!

 **Shadow-Vanear:** I don't know much about Famitsu and Dengekiko at the moment besides _very_ basic knowledge; doesn't help that I don't have Action Unleashed. Once I see them and get their personalities down, I'll probably bundle those two into one chapter. Probably.


	13. Lid, the Master Spy

After spending a few days helping Resta with the peace treaty between Lid's city and her own, I bid her fond farewell. Although I'd be fine with staying for a little bit longer, I got a job to uphold.

"Be careful, David-san. Lid enjoys sneaking in the shadows, and although this treaty promises a lasting peace..."

"Lid is some sort of spy, huh? Alright, I'll keep my eyes open, thank you Resta."

Patting her head, I head off to Lid's city. On the way there, however, I decided that I might as well call up Nisa and CC and see how they were faring. Probably one of the only perks that I got from being pseudo-ambassador would be a new phone...

 _"...Hello? Nisa? You there?"_

I hear sizzling in the background. Why is there something burning?

 _"O-Oh, David! How are you?"_

 _"Fine, is everything...uh...going alright back at home, Nisa?"_

 _"Y-Yes, the fires of justice shine brightly over here! No need to return, as our valiant efforts to-"_

 _"Yeah no Nisa we're not eating that._ "

 _"I'm afraid to ask, CC."_

 _"Let's just say we're going out to eat."_

 _"But it's 8 in the morning."_

 _"I-It was an accident!"_

I think this is the first time I've had a facepalm moment since Red and Cave. Sighing, I heard CC take the phone to the light protest of Nisa.

 _"How bad are the damages?"_

 _"How badly didja need a new wok?"_

 _"I didn't need a new wok, CC."_

 _"...You do now."_

 _"Well...guess I got things to do back home. Look, I'll call you guys back later, Lid's city is in view."_

 _"Keep safe out there, alright? I really need to get back into scouting, get to know some important people..."  
_

 _"Yep, see ya CC. Oh, tell Nisa I said that too."_

 _"Mmmmhm. *CLICK*"_

That was good. I just hope the house doesn't burn down when I get back...

* * *

Lid's city looks shady, to say the very least.

All industrial and...brown. There's a constant smog cloud around the city, and it's not too lit either. Y'know, I really wish Nisa was here right now. Her fires of justice or whatever would be blazing.

Rounding another corner and checking behind my shoulder 80 times, I saw a hallowed-out factory of sorts, with the sign 'Lid's Hidout' sloppily painted on. Well, she's the general I'm going to next, so...

Entering the place, it looked just as empty and desolate as I thought it'd be. Perhaps she isn-

Aaaand there's a knife pressed against the back of neck oh goddesses I'm going to die quick say something

"O-Oh, u-ummm, h-h-hello?"

"What are you doing trespassing in my hideout?"

"Y-You're L-Lid?"

"Indeed I am. However, now that you know, I must kill you."

"W-Wait! I-I'm David! T-The a-ambassador!"

I think she lowered her knife. I'm going to take a risk and turn around...

Wow. Lid is...uh...quite the looker for a spy.

"The ambassador? Ah, yes, I do believe that Lady Noire had relayed that informashin..."

Noire? Oh, she must be referring to Lady Bl- informashin?

"Uh...you might've messed up a bit there."

"I-I did? I mean, uh, yes! She told me of this meeting yesserday!"

I don't know if I should keep pointing these out, but this is the last one.

"...yesserday?"

"W-Well, you get what I mean!"

For a hardened spy carrying a knife, she's rather cute when she blushes. Oh wait no she's still armed and can kill me in more ways I can breathe.

"S-So...you will be helping me for a couple days, yes? Tending to my needs, helping me with paperwork, all that?"

"Uh, yeah. Will any of those days include you almost slicing my throat, too?"

"J-Just follow me, idiot!"

* * *

Compared to Resta's place, Lid's home is actually rather like my old apartment. Kind of small, kind of cluttered, and kind of-

Lid is placing her hand on my shoulder. I now know what death feels like.

"Well? Sit down then, David, make yourself comfortable."

I don't think I want to, but I also don't think I have a choice.

Sitting down, I noticed that Lid had sat down right beside me, knife handle touching my leg. Damnit, there's nowhere to casually shift away.

"The true work will not start until later, but in the meantime, David... lesht cool off."

"...lesht not. Err, _LET'S_ not."

There it is with that winning blush again. Climbing into my lap, Lid looked right into my eyes. Her eyepatch, instead of glowing red, was glowing a faint pinkish.

"D-Damnit, you're kind of dense, you know?"

"It's not that I'm dense, I just have a hard time believing that a master spy is feeling a bit frustrated."

I brought Lid's face close to mine, so that our noses were touching. Quickly averting her eyes, Lid found sudden interesting in toying with my shirt collar.

"Ah, a little shy, are we?"

"N-nonshush! N-N-Nonsuu! N-N-"

Pressing my lips against hers, I started taking off her clothes, with only a small moan in acknowledgement.

...If I wasn't hard before, I sure am hard now.

Lid's body is absolutely _stunning._ She actually reminds me of Marvey just a bit.

"Q-Quit staring and do shumthing...s-something!"

"Gladly."

Turning her around so that her back is to me on my lap, I grabbed her breasts and thrust inside, feeling Lid's insides instantly twitch and squeeze my dick.

"Gah...L-Lid, are you alright?"

"A-Ah! F-Fine!"

"Alright, I'm going to start moving, ok?"

"Mmm...please..."

Thrusting into Lid, I wrapped my arms around her waist so that she couldn't move her arms.

"W-Wha-"

"That's so you don't try anything funny~"

"T-Teasing me like t-this..."

Starting to thrust harder, Lid threw her head back into my chest and barely stifled a moan. I've got to say, Lid is coming awfully quickly.

"A-Ah, I _thought_ you were backed up..."

"D-Don't ruin this f-f-Ah! AH!"

Gripping Lid tighter, I managed to thrust inside her as she came for just a short while before cumming as well. Exhausted, Lid relaxed into my grip, still twitching slightly.

"A-Ah! F-Feels...ah..."

"D-Did it feel good...?"

"W-Wonderful...thank you, David. F-For um...for this."

I guess people like Lid even want to find love, huh?

* * *

Today is the day I head out to the next city, apparently run by a General named Estelle. It's been a fun couple of days with Lid, however you want to interpret that, but I gotta keep moving.

"Hey, David?"

"Yeah? What do you need, Lid?"

"I, uh...h-here!"

Shoving a sheathed knife into my hand, Lid looked for my reaction with barely-concealed excitement.

"Oh, thanks! I uh, didn't get anything to defend myself with from the Basilicom, so this'll definitely be handy. Hey, it even comes with a leg strap of my own!"

Strapping the knife on felt good. I wouldn't say powerful, but there was some level of security.

"I-Its to guarantee your shafe traveils..."

"Uh..."

"S-Safe trainvels, I meant! N-No wait-"

Simply pecking Lid on the nose as a good-bye present of my own, I head out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lid, Rid, whatever. Bleh.

Two reviews this time! They're not questions, but I'll answer them regardless.

 **Bulldan:** The only problem I have with Reformed Arfoire is that she isn't a maker. If I remember, she's the embodiment of piracy. Maybe I'll make it work...?

 **Mahha:** Gust and Broccoli's chapter is probably my favorite chapter. Mainly because I tricked a good amount of people. Heh.


	14. Estelle and Ein Al, the Eternal Rivals

I can only hope my meeting with Estelle will go as smoothly as Kei said it would. That knife Lid gave me will be a small comfort, though.

From Kei's email (that I only received this morning because the network went down again), Estelle is apparently a rather amiable girl, simple and honest, but an adventurer at heart after some 'legendary things' she won't tell anyone about. However, she has some sort of rivalry with another general, Ein Al. They're known for some pretty titanic clashes, and have disappeared for days for some sort of monster hunt.

Finally, the 'peacekeeping' part of my job can come into play, and it may not have to just include pieces of paper anymore.

I could see a pretty, verdant city on the horizon. Kind of reminds me of Resta, actually. I should really call up and just have a nice chat with Resta and Lid sometime, maybe some peace talks instead of just treaties could be benefic- is that the sound of metal clanging?

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Or, well, _they_ will appear.

Locked in fierce combat, I saw Estelle and Ein Al having one of their famous duels, or at least I'm pretty sure its them anyway. And I was not disappointed in the slightest, with both of them having reflexes and power that'd put Marvey and Tekken to shame. Sparks and small monsters were sent flying as blows were deflected, blocked and dodged.

Should I really be getting into this? I mean, although I'd love for them to just stop trying to destroy each other, there's a good chance I might get cleaved into fine paste if I got into the middle of their blows. But hey, I was complaining about having a boring job earlier, so who am I to contradict?

"H-Hey, cut it out you two! You'll kill each other!"

Breaking away, the two girls looked at me in utter shock.

"Eh? Who're you?"

"The stars have not foretold of our meeting. Who might you be, wandering soul?"

Stars...W-Wandering...what?

"O-Ok, are you two Estelle and Ein Al, by chance?"

"Yep, I'm Estelle! But, um...I wasn't going to kill her, y'know."

"I am Ein Al, and although our feud has lasted for eons, I would never strike down such a talented fighter like Estelle."

Letting out a breath I didn't know I held, I formally extended my hand, which Estelle shook with almost child-like vigor.

Ein Al, on the other hand, took my hand and kissed the back as though I was some princess. The rabbit between Ein Al's breasts gave me a small salute.

"W-What was that for?!"

"I sense a...power...from you. I can see that this was no meeting by chance, only fate. Perhaps we shall duel one day, to quench this insatiable bloodlust that runs through my vei-"

"Y-Yeah no thanks. My name is David, the ambassador. I was sent to keep the generals from going into outright war with each other, through any means of relief I can offer."

"Oh...sounds interesting. Perhaps...perhaps you can help me look for legendary things?!"

Estelle suddenly grabbed one of my hands with this excited look, like a child opening a birthday present.

"Err, what exactly...are we talking about here?"

Looking slightly confused, Estelle took a second to think before looking a bit distressed. Nevertheless, her grip on my hand remained bone-shattering.

"I, uh...I-I don't exactly know, but I'm sure that we can do it if we're together! Our bonds will truly be legendary!"

I felt Ein Al took my other hand.

"Destiny has led us to this encounter, Peacekeeper, and I shall not squander my opportunity. You shall be traveling with me, and together we will find taller peaks and face stronger foes."

"Uh, how about I ju-"

"N-No way! Ein, I won't lose to you! Not now, and not ever!"

"Very well then, Estelle. May my blades find strength, to smite down my most powerful adversary!"

This needs to end. Quickly.

"I am no trophy to be won!"

Finally putting my foot down, I yanked my hands away and gave them the best glare I could muster up. Huh, maybe I should try this whole 'assertive' thing more often. It at least got both of them to shut up and look at me.

"You two, you're Generals, correct? I'm not being pranked, right?"

"I-I am..."

"You are correct..."

"Then act like Generals, damnit! You have people to protect! Duties to fulfill! And I will _not_ tolerate the whining of children when my job demands higher standards!"

Suddenly, both of them looked extremely guilty. I think I laid it on too thick.

"V-Very well then, Peacekeeper. I shall swear to y-your words, and e-etch it o-onto my b-blade."

I heard Ein Al sniffle a bit, and her gaze barely wavered. But it didn't stop me from noticing.

Estelle didn't even bother saying anything, simply letting out a small sniffle of her own.

...Damnit.

* * *

After a rather passionate apology, stopping Ein from narrating some weird, dramatic 'Game Over' sequence for herself, and some head pats, I finally got the both of them to sit down and talk to me about a few things at an inn room I rented.

"You two...you can't be fighting all the time, are we clear? Of course there will never be a winner; you two are equals."

Ein's eyes lit up, and I will admit that I got a little nervous at that.

"But there must be some way for us to compete, do you not agree, Estelle?"

"Y-Yeah! One of us has to go down in legends somehow, right David?"

"There will be a way, but we won't figure it out today. I still have Generals to visit, so I must be on my way. I'll check on you guys later, though."

Sighing, I shook my head before starting up to leave.

"Ah! W-Wait, don't leave yet..."

I turned around to see Estelle giving me a shy look. I think I know how this'll end, but I'd at least like to see what happens.

"Hm? What is it, Estelle?"

"I, ah...wanted to give you something..."

Jumping into my arms, Estelle gave me a small peck on the nose. Surprising, but surprisingly heartfelt.

"Your earlier speech, about wanting to see us 'grow and rise to the top'...you meant it?"

"I did. Do you think I would lie?"

Estelle simply gave me a heartwarming sort of smile as I held her in my arms. The entire event would be sweet if Ein Al didn't immediately shove herself into my embrace too and kiss me right on the lips, with her little rabbit giving me a peck right after as well.

"W-Wha- EIN!"

"I will not lose to you, Estelle. In the fields of war or the fields of love, my victory has been charted in the stars."

I think I felt real fear when I saw both of them get a challenging look.

Suddenly, Ein and Estelle pushed me onto the bed and started stripping. Quickly. Getting up into a sitting position, a started waving my hands in front of them to somehow persuade them.

"W-Wait! N-Nonono we can settle this without anything ha-"

Estelle jumped into my lap and pressed her lips to mine. Keep in mind that at this point, Estelle was in nothing but her panties and leggings, so getting hard was totally not my fault. Totally.

"Mmm...David...I-I'll make these memories with you absolutely _legendary_."

Something about the way she said that line turned me on hard. Sliding my hand into her panties, I started pumping my fingers into Estelle, making her twitch and moan.

Ein, blushing like mad, sat to my side.

"T-The fires of my passion have been lit. Please, D-David-san, m-may you help m- Nnn!"

Pressing my lips onto Ein's softly for a little tease, I felt Estelle shakily grab at my fly and fail to keep grip. Taking off my pants myself, I positioned Estelle right over my dick.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Estelle? I mean, it is a little rushed decision and we can always go back and pretend li-"

Cutting me off, Estelle grabbed my hands and thrusted downwards, taking all of my cock inside. Estelle's body let out a spasm as she threw her head back, moaning.

"A-Ah! I-I-It's iiiin!"

"Don't cum yet, Estelle. We just started after all."

"Mmm, d-don't tease me..."

Starting to thrust, I felt Estelle's grip tighten. Maybe fingering her wasn't the best idea, because Estelle couldn't hold on for much longer after that.

"A-AH! AH! G-GONNA CUM!"

Wrapping my arms around Estelle, I brought her head to my chest as I heard her squeal into my shirt. Cumming as well, I heard her squeals turn into tired moans, and her head lolled back, a little drool dripping down.

What Ein and I saw was something that wouldn't look too out of place in a hentai manga. Estelle, having fell back onto the bed, had a dazed and unfocused look in her eyes. Covered in sweat, both of us didn't have the energy to get back up.

"A-Ah! A-Are you two alright?!"

Ein's face was rapidly heating up as her gaze switched from the semen dribbling out of Estelle to me.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...Estelle, are you...?"

"...M-Mmm..."

Letting out a small grunt, I ruffled Estelle's hair before turning my gaze over to Ein.

"S-So...feeling up to it?"

Seeing Ein enthusiastically nod

* * *

Sex with Ein was relatively the same thing as Estelle, the only difference being that Ein came an astounding 13 times in 2 hours. By the time we were all finished and satisfied, it was well into the night.

Thankful that the inn had a generous bathroom, I fit both Ein and Estelle in the tub with me.

"So...how do you two feel now?"

"T-This power I sensed from you...truly, it was as phenomenal as I had expected. Destiny does not lie, after all."

"It was, um...my first time. I-I felt really good."

Flopping down into my lap, Estelle gave me a cheeky grin and kissed my cheek.

"However, our competition still has no champion. I believe we must...ah...do it again."

Estelle looked at Ein before pulling a sly grin.

"Oh~. Well, if Ein wants to do it again, I can't lose to my rival, can I? Let's make this session legendary, David~"

I'm going to be here for a while.

* * *

 **A/N:** Combination of Trove and laziness made this one late. Bleh.

Another review question thing!

 **Nazo-XXX:** Neptune is actually a rather interesting choice. Normal Nep is a CPU and thus not a Maker, but Adult Nep isn't. To make things simple, I'll probably include both Neptunes in a bonus chapter.


	15. Lee-Fi, the Impulsive Brawler

For two goofballs, Ein Al and Estelle run their nations with surprising efficiency. I only needed to really help out with finer details like domestic issues and economic affairs. They either had everything under control or didn't want to burden me, which was cute but also annoying. Nevertheless, both cities were operating at twice their prior efficiency after I was able to do my job, and I left Estelle and Ein with a warm goodbye and pecks on the forehead.

Right now, I'm heading over to whatever city is closest. As Kei hadn't given me exact instructions on which Generals to tackle after Lid, I figured that it might as well be good to tackle work as it comes. As long as I make it there soon, I should be fine. It's midday and the sun is setti-

"Stop right there!"

Whipping around, I saw a young brunette girl with gigantic hair buns and a pretty red dress. She had these giant bangle things that had...input commands on them. Huh. Oh wait, she's giving me a challenging look. Not _that_ challenging look, the 'I want to kick your face in' look.

"Uh hi, I'm David. And if you want my money, you can gladly just-"

"N-No, I don't want your money! I'm searching for those - pow! - stronger than me!"

...Pow? That's an odd verbal tic. I shouldn't bring it up though, for fear of my face.

"Um, I'm not exactly strong. I mean, I don't fight. This knife strapped to my leg? Purely for defense."

"B-But I saw you yesterday! You totally managed to stop Estelle and Ein Al from fighting, and unless you stepped in and deflected the blows with your - pow! - awesome might, you could never break those two!"

"I used my _WORDS_ , ma'am. There was no 'awesome might' involved," I stressed, kind of feeling sorry for myself. Have I ever actually fought something physically in my life? Yeah, actually I...don't want to talk about it. Dark memories reserved for another time.

"...T-That's also strength!"

"...And that's grasping at straws, uh..."

"Lee Fi! And I am definitely not grasping straws! I will find the source of your strength and beat it!"

Pulling a cute pout, Lee Fi grabbed my hand and started storming off, and I don't think I can break her grasp.

If the True Goddess can hear me, then I love and damn you at the same time.

* * *

Lee-Fi dragged me all the way back to her house, which looked to be a dojo or something. Wooden practice dummies laid

"Well? Don't be afraid to hold back on me!"

"Hold...back? Err, I don't know how to hold back on talking, ma'am."

Lee-Fi, striding over, plopped down into my lap and gripped my shoulders with enough force to break a mountain. Scratch that, five mountains.

"That's no good! I _feel_ your -pow!- strength, and my fists do not lie!"

"You feel with your fists?"

"...I-I'm feeling something right now. And it is _not_ with my fists, sir."

Ohhhhhh no. Quickly feeling my face heat up, I averted my eyes

"...I-I see now! You're obviously uncomfortable, aren't you? That's why you can't preform at your peak ability!"

"W-Wait, where's the logic in that?!"

Sliding off my lap, Lee-Fi unzipped and tore my pants off, just staring at my erection. Slightly blushing, Lee-Fi took her bangles off to grasp my dick in both of her hands.

"Such strength..."

"P-Please don't say such embarrassing things!"

Taking off the rest of her clothes, Lee-Fi blushed harder as she caught me ogling her body. Sleek and smooth, you could never tell that she had such incredible power from a distance.

"Um...I've never done this before, so please...t-take care of me!"

Putting my hand on her head, I let out a moan as I felt Lee-Fi take my dick in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down quickly, I was nearing my limit within a few minutes.

"L-Lee-Fi! I'm gonna cum!"

Pulling out, Lee-Fi gave me a confused look.

"...Come? What do you m-"

Letting out a deep moan, I came all over Lee-Fi's face, causing her to yelp in surprise and jump back a little. Coming back to my senses, I started wiping the semen off of her face.

"S-Sorry! I should've e-explained to you-"

Lee-Fi said nothing as she hopped back up onto my lap, blushing like crazy. Grabbing my dick, she ran her smooth hand along my shaft until I was hard again.

"What are you d-doing?"

"W-Well um, I may have won first round, but there's still one more!"

"T-That's just another excuse!"

Smashing her lips against mine, I felt Lee-Fi push her tongue into my mouth. A small battle for power soon broke out, and after I managed to take control I slipped my dick into her wet entrance. Squealing out, she twitched as she felt me hit her womb.

"O-OH! AH, I CAN F-FEEL YOUR STRENGTH!"

Pushing aside my embarrassment, I started pumping Lee-Fi with as much vigor as I could muster. Drenched in sweat, I couldn't help but utter moans of my own while her insides clenched and squeezed my dick.

"S-So, did I w-win?"

"AH! AH! Y-YES! NNNN, OH!"

Taking her warbling moans as an answer, I pumped Lee-Fi for a few more minutes until I felt her cum, with me not following too long after. Almost screaming, Lee-Fi had a slight spasm as she felt me cum deep inside her.

"A-AH! D-DAVID!"

"N-Nngh! L-Lee-Fi!"

Exhausted, I opted to just let sleep take me as Lee-Fi did the same.

* * *

"C'mon David, just one more round! We both blacked out at like, the same time!"

"Just let me get back to the p-paperwork!"

I swear, although Lee-Fi is a General and I do respect her, she can be a real pain sometimes. Waking up early, I decided to go through a pile of treaties and doctrines when I felt her hug me from behind. Better not let my mind slip too much though, she can hoist me above her head with no effort whatsoever.

"Besides, didn't I win yesterday? I don't mean to treat last night like a game, honest, but..."

"I-It was a tie! If you remember, I won round one!"

Sighing, I gently flicked Lee-Fi on the forehead, causing her to yelp.

"I know, but we have important things to do now, alright? Maybe later."

Satisfied with my answer, Lee-Fi planted a gentle kiss on my cheek before getting up again.

"Then I will be sure to give it - pow! - two hundred percent!"

Although I tried to give her an annoyed look, a small smile betrayed my real feelings. Her enthusiasm was warm and infectious.

"Then you'd best be ready, because I definitely won't hold back either!"

I could swear I saw Lee-Fi's grin grow wider.

* * *

 **A/N:** With Lee-Fi's chapter done, I think I broke the chronological order of when these Generals appear. Well, time to just do the generals I see first. But seriously, twas an accident. Good thing I'm not actually following Hyperdevotion's plot.

One review!

 **Kite Lanford:** Yeah I did kinda hold back that time. I realized that if I tried to write from Ein's viewpoint, it'd basically be Estelle's but with a little more hammy dialogue. Plus I don't know if people really want to read like 300 lines of sex. Onto the topic of Sting and Tiara, I'd most probably write a chapter for them, too. Sting might be a bit on the short side, but I suppose that applies to Blanc and Neptune as well.


	16. Sting, the Tiny Ruler

**A/N:** I was unsure of whether or not to actually write a chapter on Sting seeing how she looks like a kid, but then I remembered exactly how short Neptune and Blanc were, and the general height of the HDN characters anyway.

* * *

"Come onnnn! I order you to be my assistant and tactically...uh...assist me!"

"Little girl I _really_ do not have time to help you reclaim your kingdom, or whatever you need. You may descend from royalty, but forgive me if I'm a bit...skeptical."

This girl sure is something. After I left Lee-Fi's care, I quickly ran into this short, blonde-haired girl who kept spouting on about being a 'Dread Angel' to a small 'Angel Bug' on her head. I'm not convinced, seeing as how the wings on her back are obviously glued onto her shirt.

Pulling a cute little pout, I couldn't resist patting her head, which was essentially her bug thing and part of her hair. It...barked at me. Whether it be in annoyance or satisfaction I'll never know, because I pulled my hand away quickly.

"I-I'm not going to ask what that thing is seeing as it is your companion but...you say you're from a distant land right? Not Gamindustri?"

"Gaminwhat? Nooooo, you're getting sidetracked! Stop being a big dummy for a second and listen to me! I, Sting, command you to-"

"You've been dominating this entire conversation! And how dare you call me a big dummy when you've been belittling me this entire time! I, David, refuse this call!"

I stopped myself from going into a rant as I noticed tears pricking Sting's eyes. Sighing, I swallowed my irritation and picked Sting up, holding her as you would any small child.

"H-Hey, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can talk better. Without you calling me a dummy in public, anyway.

* * *

"...I still can't say I fully believe your story. I'm sorry Sting, I do it with no ill will."

It had been an hour since we made it to this inn. Sting's story is one wrought with the pain of losing her people and loneliness, but she still insists on keeping this mature, smart mask. I won't force her to show me her true self, but it doesn't necessarily help these talks go any smoother.

Letting her small Angel Bug thing fly out the window to go and explore on it's own, Sting turned back to me.

"...I just...I need your he-assistance. I just need strong allies, and then maybe I can-"

"And that's the thing. I am no strong warrior, no talented thief or wizard. I'm just a normal guy helping the Generals. My job already demands high expectations."

I saw Sting's face briefly contort in pain before she hid it once more, guilt slowly creeping into my heart.

"Sting, let it be known that your problem hasn't fallen on deaf ears. If I can help you in any way that doesn't involve outright fighting alongside you, maybe I can-"

I was interrupted by Sting desperately smacking her lips onto mine. I obviously tore her off of me and backed up a little. Did she finally go insane or something?

"T-Then at least can you...f-fill the loneliness? Adults do it all the time when they're lonely!"

"N-No, adults do it for different reasons!"

"Well...I wanna do it for those reasons then!"

Sting managed to give me a defiant look through her blush. I don't think I'm gonna win this argument.

"B-But you're too young for that stuff so-"

"I'm older than I look, I swear!"

"How old are you then!"

"Um...it wasn't confirmed anywhere...so I dunno!"

"You don't know how old you are?"

"...No?"

I let out a sigh. Even when she wasn't being bratty, she was still a handful.

"Look, I wouldn't feel right doing it with you anyway, whatever 'it' is."

"...Y-You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Just distract her, David.

"Hmm? Do I?"

"Y-Yeah, it's...uh...i-it's..."

"If you're talking about video games, my favorite is-"

"N-No! It's...um...h-hugging..."

"Oh, you just want a hug? I knew you were a child~"

Good, she doesn't kn-

"Wrong! You gotta hug...uh...nude! And other stuff happens to!"

Oh.

"So...I order you to do it with me! T-To...uh...tactically strengthen my emotional strength! Yeah!"

Oh no.

"O-Ok, so...you have to really gentle with me...ok?"

I looked nervously at Sting.

"I-I...your parents-"

"Are dead, ok?!"

That line alone killed my sentence. Sting's eyes didn't lie, not one bit. And even when she averted them and started silently sobbing to herself, I saw it. I saw a breaking point, one so close to the edge it was maddening, painful to witness. I never will quite know what private despair this young girl had gone through, the horrors that ceaselessly plague her mind. But what I can do is give her this small comfort.

Grasping her shoulders gently, I pressed my lips to hers once again, catching her off-guard. Wiping her tears away, I gave her a small smile.

"My job may be to mend nations, but I suppose mending hearts can be on the menu too. Only the best for her royal highness."

Slightly bowing, I could literally die from embarrassment at my behavior right now. But if it makes her happy for just this moment, I suppose its worth it.

"T-Thanks...for all this, I definitely won't forget you! From a tactical standpoint...you're my best friend."

Grasping my pants zipper, Sting wasted no time in dropping my pants and quickly worming her way out of her own.

"And maybe...s-something a little more."

Gently pulling my boxers down, I let Sting gasp a little before bringing her into my lap, and sliding my hand into her panties. Pumping my fingers in and out of her small pussy, I felt her get wet incredibly quickly.

"N-No, ah! Nnn, oh!"

"Feels good?"

"Ah! I-I can feel your thing, too! S-So as long as you're gentle, y-you can...u-um..."

"Say no more, m'lady."

Pulling her panties off, I slowly prodded her entrance, eliciting a moan from the small queen. Quickly covering her mouth, I chuckled as I saw her blush.

"Relax, Sting, it's natural. If I push it in, it's going to hurt for a little bit, ok?"

"Mmm...a-alright, as long as it's you...hey, D-David, right?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"C-Call my name out while we're...y'know..."

"Why, uh...oh."

"I-I just need tactical reassurance that you're thinking about me!"

Simply giving her a small grin, I thrust inside her slowly, feeling her insides twitch and clamp around my dick.

"Ah! O-Ohhhh~"

"T-Tight, ugh!"

Grasping her thighs, I started pumping Sting from behind, making sure to call out her name every so often. It seemed to turn her on, because her insides would twitch whenever I moaned her name into her ear.

"Nnngh! Oh! Oooh y-yes! D-David!"

Taking it as a small sign, I stated pumping harder and faster inside her, causing Sting to spasm and cry out. Getting off the bed, I pounded her while leaning against the wall, hitting her womb every time with a satisfying _slap_.

"OH! S-STING! I-I'M GONNA-"

"NNN! D-DO IT! PLEASE, I-I THINK I'M CLOSE TOO!"

Hearing her scream out, I came along with her, splattering the carpet with semen. We came for a healthy minute before finally stopping, exhausted.

Slowly sliding down the wall, I ran my hand along Sting's small back, savoring every twitch my rubs gave.

"I-I'm glad...that I could help you, Sting."

Turning around, she gave me a wide grin before giving me a kiss on the chin.

"You...did more than just help, Davey~"

* * *

So apparently, I'm a king now.

Last night, Sting was definitely not lying when she said that I did more than just help her. In her kingdom, if you have consensual sex with someone, you must marry them in order to keep tradition. So obviously, when she had regained her energy next morning, she excitedly proposed to me. Hell, she even had matching rings stored in her back pocket.

I'm not going to go into how wrong this is, but since I couldn't even say no to the poor girl, I put the ring onto my left ring finger. I always save my left hand for special stuff.

"Oh, this is so wonderful! When you're all done here, you can help me rule my new, awesome kingdom as...uuu...m-my husband!"

Oh right. Sting decided to go back and rebuild the tattered remains of her land. Her people are still there, and apparently they've driven out the invading monsters through sheer force of will. I'm impressed, all things considered.

"I'll definitely look forward to it, Sting."

Sting gave me a soft, genuine smile. I wasn't prepared, but I'm not complaining. Her next line, however, completely melted my heart.

"You better, because I'll make every day as bright as you made mine, my love."

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know what came over me to turn 'bratty half pint Sting' into 'tragic heroine Sting', but it happened. Hell it's usually not like me to make up a tragic backstory off of Sting's otherwise not that deep one, but I just felt like it. A smut story with some plot, whaddya know.

...Oh fuck, I almost forgot about CC and Nisa.

One review!

 **Nazo-XXX:** Whoops, sorry. Little Rain is coming soon, though. Personally, I was going to go with Moru or Generia · G next, after Tiara's chapter. While I'm still on the whole DLC thing anyway.

Alright, you guys know the drill. R/R, I'll try to answer your questions, all that good stuff.


	17. Tiara, the Fairy Fencer

**A/N:** I actually don't know if I covered ALL of the Lastation Generals. I'll rely on you guys to tell me if I missed any so I can get them wrapped up before I actually do move on to another landmass' Generals.

* * *

With the crisis of Sting's situation solved for now and nothing else happening that's threatening my life, I should probably call up Nisa and CC to see how they're faring. Taking my phone out, I dialed in the number and let it ring as I was walking the green fields.

 _"...Hello? Are you guys there?"_

 _"...Hmm? Who's- Oh! Hey David, what's up? How's the job been doin'?"_

 _"I think that's all of the Lastation Generals, so I can finally head home."  
_

 _"Mmm, then you're really not gonna like what's in the mail. We don't either, to be honest."_

 _"...What's in the mail, CC?"_

I dread the answer, but what's life without a little excitement?

 _"Another Basilicom letter. This one is from Planeptune. Want me to send it to you by email?"_

 _"...You can check your email with your phone?"_

 _"Yeah, grandpa. It's like you didn't even have a phone before this job came arou- oh right."_

 _"...I can hear you smiling, dummy."_

Seriously, it's nice to know that someone is waiting for me back home. A family, right? Hmm.

 _"Alright, alright, enough of the jokes. I'll send it to you ASAP. Nisa says to keep safe 'n all that."_

 _"Thanks CC, give her my regards as well."_

 _"Mmmhm, catch ya soon."_

Opening up the email with a small hint of trouble, it was almost exactly like the one Lastation sent me, only littered with emoticons after every sentence. So now I have to head over to Planeptune and solve their problems too? Apparently, this 'Neptune' girl, who I assume would be Lady Purple Heart, doesn't bother doing her work, so her generals are off doing their own thing. Some are even defected Lastation Generals, for whatever reason. Since a survey on my performance was filled out positively by all the remaining Lastation Generals, I suppose that I'll be doing a repeat.

Even I'd like to go home too, ya know. Sure my job has it's...benefits, but home is an entirely differenOH OH GODDESSES A GIANT TOWER

...Ahem.

What lied in front of me was a large, pitch black tower, with lines of code wrapping around the wall. And in the center of the room? A fancy sword and an unconscious girl. She was positively beautiful, but what was she doing here? I thought gothic lolita was a Lastation thing.

Stirring, the girl let out a few mumbles before looking around, noticing the sword and then me.

"This is...rather new..."

Yawning, she continued to give me this dull, sleepy look before she finally jolted up and narrowed her eyes.

"Y-You! What is your business here? Wait...this sword...the Fury?"

"Uh, if it's yours, I was not planning on stealing it. I don't even have the skill to use a sw-"

"False! How else would you have found this place, if not for the Fury's power? You intend to use it for evil, and I, Tiara, will stop you!"

"No, _that_ is false. I don't even know what that Fury...does."

Pulling the Fury out of the ground, Tiara pulled a fighting stance. I continued to just look her in eye, trying not to let the nervousness get into my face.

After an intense minute or so, Tiara slightly lowered her sword.

"You swear that you're not planning to use the Fury's power for ill intent?"

"That's correct, and will continue to be."

Fully lowering her guard, I let out a sigh as she looked around.

"So...where am I exactly, sir?"

* * *

"Gam...industri? Such an odd place this is, David."

"Mmm, you get used to it, really."

After finally arriving at Planeptune, Tiara and I decided to head to a nearby cafe and discuss what exactly is going on here. Apparently, Tiara is a Fencer, whatever that means. She was trying to unseal a goddess in her land by pulling out swords, or something like that. Honestly, she was talking so fast and so animatedly I couldn't keep up after about ten minutes. Finally, I got my explanation in about this world and it's people.

"How fascinating. So these Generals...they fight often?"

"Yep. I haven't seen any fighting aside from Estelle and Ein Al, but rumor has it that Generals can get into pretty nasty scrapes. And they have, given recent history."

"Hmm...so it is important to form close bonds with those you trust, I suppose?"

"Essentially, yes."

"...Follow me then, David."

This doesn't sound good.

* * *

"I-I have no one else here...so please let me do this!"

"W-Wait, I trust you! I trust you completely!"

I knew it, and yet I play along anyway. Curse you, momentary blindness.

Tiara rented a room at the inn and invited me to stay with her. I thought we were going to talk more about ourselves, but like some anime protagonist or something Tiara wants to 'intimately' get to know me. With our clothes already off, I nervously glanced at her, only for her to give me a warm smile and slide into my lap.

"David...I know you want this as well as I do. I-I'll do my best..."

Gently pressing her lips up to mine, I felt her slowly rubbing her pussy against my dick, moaning into my mouth. Tiara broke away rather quickly, leaving me wanting more.

"I think we're both ready. Um, t-take me roughly, ok? Just as...a test of your strength!"

Huh, I would've never taken her as the masochistic type.

Sliding my dick deep inside her, I felt her arms wrap around my back as she moaned. I also felt her lay some kisses on my neck before biting my earlobe.

"G-Getting into it, huh?"

"Mmmm, y-yes. Um, may you please s-start moving...?"

Obliging her, I started to thrust at a steady pace, running my hand through her silver hair. I felt Tiara twitch and squeal with every motion, every thrust bringing her close to the edge. I don't think I can actually hold on very longer, either.

"AH! AH! D-DAVID! N-NO, I WON'T-"

"I-I know! Ah! AH!"

Quickening the pace, I roughly pounded Tiara with all my might, causing her to scream with lust. Jerking up to my feet, I wrapped by arms around her waist as I came, filling her womb with my cum.

"AH! AUUUUGH! D-DAVID!"

"T-TIARA!"

Heavily panting, I fell back onto the bed with Tiara, semen flowing out of her. We lied together for a full minute until Tiara shakily got back up and snuggled onto my chest.

"I-I...oh...I'm ready for round two...whenever you are..."

* * *

"Yesterday was an...enlightening experience, David."

"Mmhm."

Back at the cafe, Tiara and I sat down like old friends, enjoying a nice cup of tea.

"I can tell, your journey will be one to tell for generations."

"If I find someone to settle down with, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

I think I'd rather keep Sting's marriage a secret from most people. I'd probably get executed on the spot if people knew that I was married to a queen who needs help reaching high shelves.

Giggling, Tiara planted a kiss on my cheek before getting up and walking away. She turned around once more, and I could notice a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I think that you'd make a f-fine husband, David..."

"And I think that you'd make a rather fine wife, Tiara."

* * *

 **A/N:** No that last line isn't indicative of anything. Probably.

One review!

 **Mario the World Champion:** Hey, thanks man. On the topic of the Oracles, I was already planning on doing them, but knowing other people want them sounds like a good thing to me. You'll be maybe happy to know I already started drafts on the three you mentioned, but I have no idea how to have David put the moves on a small tome fairy.

Alright, you guys know the drill. R/R, tell me if I missed any Generals in Lastation, and I'll update tomorrow. Probably.


	18. Tsunemi, the Digital Diva

**A/N:** Most of the generals are pretty ambiguous in terms of alliance (or I'm way too dumb to pick up on it), so I probably won't reference landmasses or anything in future chapters. If I can and know for certain, I will, but for a majority I probably will not.

* * *

Back to Planeptune. I've gotta say, it feels really nostalgic to be back here. My old apartment, my night with IF, adopting CC...it sure has been one hell of a ride, huh?

I really didn't get to see much of what Planeptune offered, though. Really, now that my job is pretty lenient and I can travel wherever I want, I should visit my old friends again...wait.

Pop music? Is Lyrica on tour? Maybe I should go say hi, it certainly has been a while. It isn't that late anyway, it's probably about five in the afternoon.

Looking at the large screens on-stage, I noticed that it wasn't actually Lyrica playing at all. A blonde haired girl in some sort of digital diva costume was singing on-stage. If this photo from the Basilicom's email is anything to go by, that would be Tsunemi, a Planeptunian General. Problem is, how would I even get near her? There are certainly over a thousand people in this crowd, maybe more as the concert goes on.

"Ah, thank you all! You've been a wonderful audience!"

Oh, it just ended. How convenient, I suppose. I guess that helps out the crowd problem just a bit, but I still need to-

"Heeeeeeey, you're David, right?"

I turned around to see a little girl with messy purple hair smiling up at me. She was wearing an oversized hoodie that I suppose functioned as a dress.

"Um, yes. How do you know my name?"

"Name's Neptune, don't wear it out! Anyways, need any help gettin' to Tsunemi?"

Neptune...? Oh wait, maybe she's Lady Purple Heart!

"O-Oh, that'd be nice! Thank you, Lady Purple Heart."

Looking briefly surprised, she put back on a cheery face.

"You sure are brainy there, Sherlock! Anyways, it's no biggies. Just follow me and we'll be cool. Also, no need to tack on that there 'Lady', mister. Just call me Neptune, Nep, Neppermint..."

Starting to push her way through the crowd while still babbling, I followed her while bowing at all the disgruntled (and then shocked and humbled) citizens. Getting to the front of the stage, Neptune cupped her hands and yelled out.

"Yoooo, Tsunemiiii! I gotcha a preseeeeent~!"

Tsunemi turned around and smiled at her, and then me.

"Oh...hello Lady Neptune. And hello there, sir."

"David, and I am delighted to meet your acquaintance, Tsunemi. May we get many things accomplished."

"Oooh, fan-cy! Be sure to treat each other right, lovebirds!"

Turning around, Neptune started humming as she strolled away, leaving both of us confused and blushing.

"Um...shall we head back to my quarters...David?"

* * *

"Wow, uh...it sure is nice here."

Tsunemi and I arrived at her house at about six, and I must say it is absolutely breathtaking. A large house, it's refined furnishing and balcony overlooking the city is absolutely marvelous.

And all I said is that it's 'nice here'. Once awkward, always awkward.

Tsunemi stared at me for a good two minutes before responding.

"Yes, it is...nice here. After a long concert, my home seems much more habitable than ever."

"I would suppose as much. So...as a General, you have some sort of paperwork to deal with, no?"

"Ah...not much. Um...are you parched?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a bit. But you need not-"

I didn't get to finish that sentence as Tsunemi gently put a glass of...something, in front of me. Is this wine?

"I hope you don't hit the bottle too much, Tsunemi..."

"A-Ah!"

Blushing, Tsunemi waved her hands in front of face. It was actually pretty adorable, if I do say so myself.

"Not... what you think. I got it as a gift from a fan. I figured it would be a...quite a waste, and since you are a v-valued guest..."

I couldn't help but pat her on the head, which caused her blush to deepen just a bit.

"I guess just one glass couldn't hurt. Cheers, Tsunemi."

Touching my glass to hers, I couldn't help but feel slight dread about this. I don't know which kind of drunk I am, and hopefully I never find out.

* * *

"Y-You're doing an awfully fine job, D-David-san..."

Tsunemi cooed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on mine. She let her hair down too, and I watched it cascade down my shoulders.

"Um...thank you?"

It had been an hour since our first glass of the wine, and together we finished the entire bottle. My body felt a bit hot, but nonetheless I felt fine. Tsunemi, on the other hand, looked to be fully wasted, blush and all.

"I-It's a little hot in here...do not mind me, David-san..."

"Ah, sure. Just don't set the air conditioner t-too h-"

I was treated to the sight of Tsunemi's bare breasts, and her alluringly thin form in general. Blushing madly, I turned away to give her some decency, only to hear her drunkenly giggle.

"Better...by just a bit. I wonder...perhaps David-san is hot too...?"

"N-No, it's alright. I'm quite fine over her-"

Tsunemi tilted my head up and pressed her lips to mine. I can taste the alcohol in her saliva, how many drinks did we have again?

"Mmm, I s-still feel quite hot...help me with this, David-san..."

Both of us began to strip as we moved towards her bedroom, which was just as luxurious. I lied down as Tsunemi got on top of me, her wet pussy in front of my face. Turning back to face me, Tsunemi gave me a small smile.

"Guh! A-Are you sure about this, T-Tsunemi?"

"Mmmm...only you, David-san..."

Taking my entire dick into her mouth, Tsunemi started bobbing her head at a steady pace, making me moan a bit. Deciding to return the favor, I stuck my tongue inside her entrance and started licking, tasting her sweet juices.

"Mmmph?! Nnnngh, mmm!"

Feeling her moans, I wrapped my arms around her waste and pulled her down so that her chest was pressed against my body. Tsunemi deepthroating my dick felt better than I thought, and before long I came, causing Tsunemi to yelp in surprise and pull out, coughing a bit as she swallowed the rest of my cum. Getting off of me, she crawled over and sat next to me, heavily panting.

"S-Sorry. I came a bit early, huh?"

"N-No, it's...good. I-I'm feeling really hot now, though. David-san, please..."

Getting up, I got in front of Tsunemi and spread her legs apart, prodding her entrance with my dick. She let out a nervous giggle.

"I-It's my first time...please take care of me..."

Nodding, I thrust into Tsunemi slowly, savoring the feelings of her insides twitching and squeezing my dick. She let out a deep, throaty moan as I touched her womb with the tip of my dick.

"Nnnn! I-It's in!"

Grasping her breasts, I slowly rubbed them as I started pumping her, causing her to spasm and squeal. After about a minute of this, I quickened the pace, causing the bed to creak with every thrust.

"NNNN-AH! N-NO, I'M GOING TO- AH! AH!"

"G-GHK! TSUNEMI!"

Throwing my body on top of hers, I came deep inside of her, feeling her insides squeeze every last drop of semen right out of me. I heard Tsunemi squeal loudly into my ear, her hips bucking one last time before she slumped into the bed, still slightly shaking from the lust.

Exhausted, I pulled out and cuddled up right next to her, pulling the sheets up. Turning off the lamp, I wrapped my arms around Tsunemi, who looked equally tired. Before falling asleep, I heard Tsunemi coo right into my ear,

"Sweet dreams, David-chan. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, I'm kinda early today! Let's toast.

You know the drill. R/R, I need to improve 'n stuff.


	19. Poona, the Rights Enthusiast

"Soooooo... didja think of anythiiiiiiing?"

Oh boy.

Deciding to simply travel around and help the generals who most need me instead of wandering around in one landmass, I came across Poona, a gentle yet...slow, kind of General. And she has the oddest, and probably most dangerous of problems.

"Um, well your 'rights', or bon-bons, or...whatever they're called, certainly sound dangerous. Why make them if they're primed to _explode?"_

"They're my source of poooooower...and I always wanted everyone to have one hovering over their heads..."

"...Um, ok? So, what must I exactly...do...to help you out? I-I can't really defuse orbs, let alone all hundred of them quickly."

Poona pulled a thoughtful look before reaching some sort of epiphany a minute later, and she smiled triumphantly at me.

"If the bon-bons' power are released, maybe they won't go boooooom!"

"Sounds good, I suppose. So how do we release their power? Do we...squeeze them, or something? Throw them at things?"

"Oh, sounds really goooood!"

Getting up, Poona grabbed my hand and started walking towards a nearby forest. This is gonna suck, I know it.

* * *

"I'm soooooo sorry!"

"P-Poona, I really appreciate you following through my idea..."

I massaged my eyebrows to quickly snub an oncoming headache. Sadly, moving my arms made the pain worse. Hindsight is quite a vicious mistress.

"But when I said 'throw them at things'..."

"I knoooooow! I'm sooooorry!"

"...I did _not_ mean throw them at me."

Poona didn't lie, those bon-bons truly go boom. I found out the hard way, as she panicked and threw one at a Dogoo behind me. I woke up a little while ago at what I assume to be her house, a small yet cozy little cottage.

"I'll make it up to you, I prooooomise..."

"No Poona, it's really fine. I'll recover, I just- w-what are you doing?!"

I couldn't move, but I could see Poona slowly sliding my boxers off. The bon-bon levitating above her head seemed to be...glowing? Ok focus on the important stuff David.

"D-Don't say iiiiit...it's embarrassing..."

"T-Then don't force yourself! Poona, I'm fine, t-thank you, but-"

I twitched as I felt Poona grab my dick, her smooth and warm hand sliding up and down my shaft. I was hard in no time flat, and Poona slowly slipped her dress off.

"There we go, allllll better..."

Undoing the sarashi binding her breasts, I stared at Poona's surprisingly generous chest. I don't know how she managed to bind it that tight, or breathe at all for that matter, but I decided to cast logic aside just this once as I lied there. Before I knew it, she was straddling me, her arms wrapped around my neck. Rubbing her pussy against my dick, Poona gave me a teasing kiss on the nose.

"You were staring for a looooooong time, Davey~"

"T-Then how about we start the real thing?"

Thrusting my hips up, I felt my dick go inside her wet pussy, causing her to squeal in surprise. Poona let out a tiny whimper as I went all the way in, touching her womb.

"A-Ah! It huuuuuurts!"

"Sorry, Poona. It won't last long, I swear."

"Mmmmm...I trust you..."

With great difficulty, I wrapped my arms around Poona's back, which briefly surprised her. Giving me a gentle smile, she pressed her lips to mine, and I moved a hand up to place it on her head. Running my hand threw her hair, I deepened the kiss while starting to thrust again, making Poona moan into my mouth.

"Mmm! Nnnnn...ngh!"

Pulling out of the kiss, Poona started twitching rather violently, the bon-bon floating atop her head vividly glowing. Heavily panting, her head lolled to the side. Panicking, I sat up, which did hurt but at that point, I think my priorities are obvious here.

"Uuuuu...ah! AH! N-NOOO, NOT Y-YE- AUGH!"

"P-Poona?!"

Without warning, she came, her insides squeezing my dick. I couldn't suppress a moan as I came right after, tightly holding her in my arms. After a few seconds, we both slumped back onto the bed, panting. Sliding my dick out of Poona, I watched as the bon-bon floating above her head lost it's color, and started to slowly fall out of the air. I grabbed it before it could fall onto her quivering body.

"W-What...what was that?"

"Nnnah...t-that was release...this one should be juuuuuust fine now..."

Holding the now deactivated bon-bon, I took a minute to look over it. For a handmade orb thing, it had a remarkably beautiful pearly luster. It also seemed to emit a comforting warmth that soothed my entire body, and I could legitimately see these things be sold.

"Oooh...it feels reaaaaally good, Davey..."

"Good...because it looks like we'll be doing this for a long while."

* * *

"GUH! A-AH, N-NNNNGH!"

Poona gripped the edges of the table as I roughly pounded her from behind. At this point, we didn't even bother putting all our clothes on in the morning, and Poona was content to simply walk around in her panties and leggings until I got in the mood. Made 'deactivation' all the more easier, I suppose.

Thrusting a few more times, I grasped her breasts in both hands and pushed my body onto hers before cumming, savoring her muffled squeals into the tablecloth. Panting, I pulled out and watched her cum a few more times, squirting semen all over the tile.

"Hah...hah...h-how many times have we done it again...?"

"F-Forty...forty sheven...ooooooh..."

Running a hand through her verdant green hair, I heard Poona let out a throaty moan as I grasped her sides and thrust in again, gently moving the deactivated bon-bon into a crate on the side of the table and replacing it with a fresh, shining one.

"Just hang in there, Poona...h-hey, at least we won't get the urges for the rest of the week..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Poona's chapter certainly was an interesting one, as I'm usually not the kinda guy to go straight into the sex. But hey, I made a thousand words so I guess it fills the self-imposed minimum. Also, I have no idea how to scientifically explain how one normal guy does it forty eight times with a normal girl.

Alright, you know the drill. R/R if you like it (or not, that's cool too), and I'll see you guys next time.


	20. Generia · G, the Mechanical Captain

"I thank you once again for coming to my aid, Imperator."

...Imperator? I wouldn't call myself a commander, but...

"Um, you're welcome, Generia. So what is the problem you exactly had?"

Generia · G was certainly an interesting General. An incredibly intelligent and calculating woman, Generia is well known around her city to build gigantic robots and...well, that's about it. Or more rather, all that she'd like to share. Many men still did pine for her though, from everything to her petite frame to her adorable little glasses. Admittedly, I didn't understand the glasses part, but they did look kinda cute.

Smiling, Generia gently tugged at my coat to follow, which I did. Her laboratory was quite large, so following her was a necessity.

"I need your help in my tests. No other healthy male wished to participate, probably out of fear that they would be modernized."

"...You're going to turn me into a robot, aren't you?"

"No, I am not planning to. Well...not yet. But before we begin, are you perhaps thirsty at all? A needy subject is a less productive one, after all."

Generia held up a small styrofoam cup full of what looked to be grape juice or wine. Memories of Tsunemi briefly flashed in my mind, and I had to suppress a tiny grin.

"Well, I _suppose_ it couldn't hurt. Thank you, Generia."

Drinking the juice proved rather easy, as it tasted pretty smooth. But I didn't feel this tired...before...?

"W-Wait...this...you..."

"Just relax, Imperator. No harm will come to you..."

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Generia's gentle smile.

* * *

"Mmmrgh..."

Where am I...? Oh right, Generia's lab. Oh right, she knocked me out with some sort of tranquilizer. Oh right, I'm completely nude.

WAIT

WAIT I'M COMPLETELY NUDE.

"Ah, you're awake. My, I thought your impressive form was only chatter among Generals..."

...They talk about my body? I don't know whether to be embarrassed or humbled.

"W-What's going on here, Generia? A-Are you going to cut me open?"

"No, as I have said, I have no intention of harming you. Rather, I wish to learn about you."

"...Eh?"

Generia sauntered over to the table I was strapped to, taking my dick into her gloved hand. Slowly stroking it, I saw her staring at my growing erection with fascination.

"Wyn, my associate, had told me that in order to get closer to my citizens, I must learn to love others as they are."

I watched her slowly unzip her uniform from behind, and for some odd reason I couldn't stop my heart from wildly beating.

"I looked around for more information on what this 'love' truly meant. What I found surprised me, yes...but I remembered something."

Generia looked me right in the eye as she dropped her uniform, her smooth, sleek body right in front of me.

"I remembered their smiles, their faint blushes and warm memories. It was of you, David, and your nights of passion and debauchery. Tell me something, for my research."

"Y-Yes...?"

"Do you truly love them? As they love you? "

The sincere question shocked me, but I had no hesitation in my answer.

"Yes, all of them. From Resta to Tsunemi, and you can quote me on that any day."

Generia pondered the question, and after a few seconds she gave me a coy smile.

"...Good. Now then, back to the experiments details. I have injected you with a serum to increase your...appetite, if you will."

Getting on her knees, I moaned as Generia gave my tip a single lick.

"Mmm, I can taste your lust. I'll admit, this is different than working with machines..."

I could barely contain myself as Generia took a bit of my dick into her mouth, tracing her tongue around it. Pulling out, I saw Generia give me that coy smile again as she gently grasped my dick.

"But I can adapt. Let the experiment formally begin."

Generia, taking most of my dick into her mouth, starting bobbing her head at a steady pace. I felt pleasure warm my entire body as I let out my own moans, my hips bucking every so often.

"G-Gener- Ah! I-I can't-"

"Mmmmhmm...ghk!"

Cumming, I felt my entire body spasm as Generia drank the load, sucking on my dick for the last drops. Pulling my dick out, Generia panted a bit before wiping her mouth.

"S-Salty...but oh so sweet. I...could see how the other Generals could get used to this. Now then, we will be moving to Phase Two with haste."

Pressing a button on her console, the table slowly whirred to life and changed position, leaving me looking at the ceiling, my dick as stiff and hard as a flagpole. Generia soon got into my vision, straddling my waist and squeezing my dick in-between her thighs.

"My...you perked up rather quickly, David..."

Slowly rubbing the tip against her tiny pussy, I heard Generia stifle a moan of her own as she slowly lowered herself. Suddenly thrusting my hip upwards, I felt Generia's pussy twitch and squeeze as I heard her let out an undignified squeal. I started to thrust at a steady pace, causing her to spasm and twitch.

"N-No, stop! Ah, AH! NNNN-AUUUU, S-STOP!"

Dropping her small remote, I heard it drop to the ground and a small beeping noise came out. Suddenly, my restraints came off. Looking at Generia with what I assumed was a hungry look, I grabbed her small body and pressed it against the wall, hitting her womb with a wet slapping noise. Pounding her with as much force as I could muster, I heard Generia scream with pleasure.

"A-AH! N-NO, PLEASE! I-I CAN'T- AH!"

"Agh, f-feels so good!"

Grabbing her ass with one hand and the back of her head with the other, I pulled her off the wall and began pounding her as hard as I did before, not even able to control my hips anymore. Generia's head now rested on my shoulder, I could hear her squeals become wilder and moans become deeper.

Finally, I came inside her, pressing my lips to hers. Generia went completely silent, and after two full minutes of cumming inside I pulled out, finally satisfied. Laying Generia down onto the table, I saw a wave of semen squirt out onto the tile, and the entire room smelled of lust and sweat as the serum slowly wore off.

"Hah...hah...G-Generia..."

I looked back at the smaller blonde girl, and it looked like I wasn't getting a response soon. Golden eyes rolled upwards, Generia was simply lying limp on the table, her heavy pants and spasms the only indication that she was still conscious.

Sitting down on the couch opposite to her larger console, I let out a long sigh. Her earlier questions were still fresh in my mind, but I had no intention of taking back my answer. I love all of them equally, as weird as it sounds.

My contemplation was interrupted by a small, warm body sliding into my lap. Looking down, I saw Generia giving me a cute little pout.

"Y-You're...haaah...quite the brute, David..."

Wrapping my arms around her, I placed a kiss on her nose, causing her to fumble with her glasses and look away, blushing.

"A-Ah. It's not as if I'm glad you're showing me this affection, you know. T-The...it's still dribbling out, you know. I must look quite undignified..."

"Well, some people say it's only after the sex when you can really take in your partner's presence. And my partner is really just a beautiful girl looking for love."

Relaxing into my hug, Generia let a cute smile slip onto her face as her blush deepened just a bit.

"And n-now I too have experienced this...this love for myself. Truly, my most worthy discovery..."

"D'awww."

Pushing her cap up and placing another kiss on her forehead, Generia started slightly panicking. I let out a chuckle as she broke out of my embrace, waving her hands in front of my face.

"W-Wait, forget that! T-That, um, that was a slip of the tongue!"

"A slip that's worth remembering."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, two chapters in one day! Hoorah! I still got a few Generals to go, and then as I promised the Oracles are going live!


	21. David, NPC No Longer

**A/N:** Hey there, a review!

 **Mario the World Champion:** Yep, Generia was the one who strapped Noire nude to a table for 'Super CPU' purposes. Also, feels good to know someone is excited for stuff I'm gonna write.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Home sweet home. After I left Generia's place with the promise to call her every once and a while, I called up Nisa and CC and told them I'd finally stay home for a couple of days. Naturally, both of them were more excited then I've ever seen.

"Heeeeeey!"

Immediately, Nisa and CC dived into my chest, and I fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Coughing a bit, a dumb grin spread across my face as I embraced both of them.

"Looks like you guys have been busy while I've been gone, huh?"

Looking around, I noticed the walls were slightly charred and there was indeed a new wok sitting on the stove.

"So then, who bought the new wok?"

"Neither one of us, but the generous benefactors _are_ here right now."

"...multiple?"

I had several ideas on who they'd be, but I was still happy with the result.

Red burst out of the bedroom in a dramatic fashion, striking a pose as she had a triumphant grin on her face. Cave calmly followed her out, and smiled when she saw me.

"Heeeeey! We heard you were comin' back and couldn't resist!"

"She is correct. It's great to see you...dear."

I let out a warm laugh as I got up and embraced them too, stopping Red's arms from groping my ass and ruining the moment.

"Really though, it's great to be home. So, what have you all been up to?"

Walking over to the couch, I sat down with a pleasant sigh as everyone else followed, getting comfortable with some cold drinks.

"I have been simply doing my duties protecting Leanbox from harm. That, and keeping Red off of me. She has been following me around in Leanbox ever since you left, still asking for my hand in marriage."

Bonking the smaller girl on the head, Red gave a sly grin as she plopped down into Cave's lap.

"You'll come around one day, y'know~"

"Hopefully that day is not soon, then."

"Bleh, at least I still have Davey to fill the void. Kinda."

I pat Nisa on the head a few times, seeing her small pout out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot!"

I turned my gaze over to CC, who let out a yawn before continuing.

"Basilicom called again. I didn't hear the full message, but it sounded important 'n all that."

Reaching over to scratch her chin, the internal debate in my mind was raging. What else do they want from me?

"Maaaaan, for an NPC you do some pretty cool work, Davey. Like, main protagonist stuff. You're surrounded by hot girls all day, both of you are just alone..."

"D-Don't think such impure thoughts, Red!"

Red smirked at a blushing Nisa, which I only noted briefly before going back to pet- NPC? No, I wasn't-

"If I may, David?"

I looked over to Cave, who had stopped paying attention to Red and Nisa bickering. Was it showing on my face?

"Perhaps you are meant for something larger than what we can currently comprehend. Your story is certainly an interesting one, one that's never happened in the history of Gamindustri before."

"...You think? I mean, I know it's pretty weird for a guy like me not out and adventuring and using Chirper and...and..."

"David."

Cave looked at me seriously, and I could tell there'd be no joking around here.

"Do you even remember what you did for your old job?"

I felt my eyes widen. Of course I remembered, I do.

"I...uh...f-filed papers."

My answer was weak and uncertain, and Cave picked up on it almost instantly.

"As I had thought. I dislike saying it, but NPCs don't...feel. They do what they are told, and nobody thinks any wiser."

I felt myself getting...colder. I've made passing remarks about NPCs, but it's not possible. I remember, damnit! I can't be, I just can't be-

"Do any of your coworkers...repeat...things they have told you before?"

No.

"Do they look to be silhouettes, mere representations of the people they are supposed to be?"

no no

"B-But at the fighting tournament...the guy next to me...h-he grinned! I-I just...I..."

Cave gave me a difficult look. I couldn't quite make it out, but it certainly had apprehension and pity in there.

"...What did he look like?"

By now, the room had gotten deathly silent. It felt...heavy in here, and everyone was staring at me and it wasn't good. I don't want to stay in here, it's not safe here, it's not safe here

"I-I need air, I-I need to go outside for a bit. Just until it goes away."

With that, I got up, hearing something about a 'survival instinct' from Cave. But it didn't matter, I just wanted to leave.

* * *

The breeze outdoors was cool, but definitely not refreshing.

I can't be an NPC. I-I just can't. I think on my own, my actions are my own, I don't follow a path I-

"David, please."

I felt Cave put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I did not mean for you to feel discomfort, and don't lie to me and say that you're fine. What I am trying to say is this; it doesn't matter who you were, it's who you choose to be."

I didn't want to say it, but she had a point.

"I may be extrapolating a tad too much from Red's statement, but maybe you are the 'protagonist' of a story, if I may. There is evidence that your beginnings were humble, yes, but do you honestly see us judging you? We all care for you, David, and I am sure we are not the only ones."

"T-The night with IF...the first one..."

The words came out as a mumble, and I could feel this weird lump in my throat.

"First one?"

"...The first one I remember. Remember... _ever_. D-Does it...d-does it mean...?"

My whole life...and I remember nothing of it? My childhood, my teenage years...what of them? Who were my parents? Did I have friends at all?

Who am I?

I felt something rolling down my cheeks. Then a lot of it was dripping down. Was it raining? No. Tears?

"Who am I...?"

I started sobbing as I felt somebody pull me into an embrace. What is this pain? I'm not hurt. So why is this happening to me?

"Who...w-who am I...?"

"You are David, and you are not alone. NPC or not, I can confidently say that we stand beside you."

"Don't cry, Davey! You'll be dealing with me until the day you die, so you better not get all sad around me!"

"Hey, I can't say I understand what you're going through. But a dog is supposed to be there for it's master, yeah? So buck up!"

"I pledge to you... you'll never be forgotten! Your compassion and kindness...it's truly heroic, you know!"

I felt other arms wrap around me, but the tears didn't stop. I don't understand.

But they do. And around them, it feels warmer. It feels safe. Suddenly, the tears didn't feel so bitter. And I could feel myself...smiling?

A family. I do have it. And they're the best goddamn family in Gamindustri.

* * *

 **A/N:** Drama straight out of left field!

To be honest, I felt that David's 'bland nice guy' character was open to a lot of development. Who was the man we know as David before? What is his reaction to his hazy past?

I never had this much of an emotional stake in a character I've created before, not even in my self-insert story for fuck's sake. David, however, may change that. Alright, first time I've done this genuine drama kinda thing, tell me how I did.


	22. Home Sweet Home

I woke up feeling exhausted. Normally that'd be a mundane statement to almost everyone else, but yesterday was certainly the...experience.

Groaning, I tried to get up, only to find that Nisa was sleeping on my chest, drooling all over my shirt. Running a hand through her blue hair, I laid back down turned my head to the right, finding that Cave was peacefully sleeping as well with CC sandwiched between the both of us. Wait, where was Red?

Oh, there she is on the left. Or well, her foot in my face. I noticed that Red was sleeping in the opposite direction, her feet nestled comfortably in the pillows.

Guess I'm sleeping in today. But this isn't something to complain about, I guess. It's good to just get away from all the crazy and the sex and just have moments like...well, like this.

"Mmmm...you're up quite early."

I heard Cave's voice as I tilted my head to meet her gaze.

"Mmmm. I've never been one to sleep in, really."

"Good. Rising early may reduce the chance of ambush."

"Ambush? I mean, the only threat of ambush here is Red."

"...When you are out in the field for as long as I am, you view everything with caution."

"Well I'm not saying it's wrong, but-"

I could sadly not finish my insight as Red kicked me in the face, causing Cave to let out an undignified snort. Quickly covering her mouth, I gently nudged aside Red's foot as I gave her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah...it's really funny until you're the one getting kicked..."

"Y-You're lucky in the least...it wasn't Nisa kicking you."

"Trust me, she punched me in the forehead and even now I still dream of stars."

The puncher in question stirred a bit, and I looked down to see her eyes flutter for a bit, before she yawned and sat up.

"G'murrning..."

"Eloquent as always, Nisa."

Ruffling her hair, I got out of the bed and stretched.

"So, who wants what for breakfast?"

Instantly, everyone seemed to perk up. Even Red and CC, who were still asleep, rolled their heads towards my general direction.

"That sounds most pleasant. After all, I heard from Cyberconnect2 that she and Nisa had been eating out for a week or so."

"N-No we haven't!"

"Explain the increasing amount of to-go boxes in your garbage, then."

Nisa tried to sputter out a response, but all that came out was stuttering and frantic hand motions. It feels great to be home.

"Alright, alright, it's ok. Hey, how about I make some food for all of us, eh?"

Nisa's eyes lit up, and she hopped up excitedly and grabbed my hand.

"You _must_ let me help! My cooking skills have become worthy of the Goddesses themselves!"

"Sure, do you know what to make?"

"...Erm, I suppose I'm just glad to see you here again, David."

"Never change, Nisa."

Sauntering over to the kitchen and getting some eggs out of the fridge, I saw everyone gathering around the table before turning back to get the omelets starting. Moments later, I heard Nisa and CC try to pry Red off of a very loud Cave, and several things falling over and breaking.

Bless this mess.

* * *

 **A/N:** Filler chapter because I was busy all day with other stuff bleh


	23. Vio, the Undead Survivalist

It's been a while since I've genuinely feared for my life.

...Nevermind, it actually hasn't. I'd say that was a joke, but that'd also be a lie.

I left home this morning to answer a call to help a General called Vio. Apparently, her problem 'persisted' even after she tried to deal with it herself. Saying goodbye to my family was probably the best idea I've had all day, because right now I'm surrounded by the undead and there is no one alive in sight.

Yep, the undead, zombies, whatever you want to call them, they were crawling all over the streets. And they look _quite_ hungry.

"Well, if I'm going to die here, at least I'll die getting some experience..."

 _Shing!_ The knife Lid gave me hadn't dulled in the slightest. Good. Well, let's-

Oh nevermind, a rocket descended from the goddesses themselves and destroyed the zombies. Neat.

A woman with a large rocket launcher jumped off the roof behind me, and I must say that while she's boasting serious weaponry, she's downright gorgeous.

"Hmm, you're David I'll assume?"

"Erm, yes. May I also assume you're Vio?"

"Yep. Huh, that's a neat knife for someone who doesn't really fight a lot."

"Thank you. It was made for me as a gift from a close friend."

"Lid?"

Wait, how did she- oh right, the Generals talk about me. At least I can thank Generia for letting me know that.

"Um, yes. But anyway, we should really get somewhere safe first, then talk later."

"Agreed. Follow me to my lab, if you would."

Although just the word 'lab' made me feel nervous, I figured that Vio didn't look like the type to strap me to a table and followed her anyway.

* * *

"This serum...are you sure it'll work?"

"Absolutely positive. I've used this one before."

"...Before? There have been several of these outbreaks?"

"Mmmhm, and not one of them have ended positively."

I would assume a zombie apocalypse wouldn't be positive at all, but I'm not the expert here. Couldn't hurt to find out, though.

"May I ask what goes wrong, to see if I could assist? I would assume that if you can turn the undead back to...well, the living, it's quite a positive end."

"Well, the population of the city kinda tanks, and it's not exactly easy to tell everyone to start...y'know..."

"O-Oh. That...that is a different story, yes."

Chuckling, Vio glanced at me awkwardly before turning away for a moment to work with vials. I hope this doesn't end up how I think it will, because we have people to save and things to do.

"Hmm, this should be good, yes...place the canister in there, aaaaand..."

Hearing the sound of cannon fire, I saw the small green canister fly out and explode, releasing a large cloud that seemed to make the zombies shamble towards it.

"Yep, still works just fine. The zombies should shuffle over to it and gradually heal."

That's good news. Why was I needed here, again?

"Erm, great job Vio. What...should I be exactly doing again? I'll do anything to assist!"

She sauntered over to me and, sliding into my lap, pressed her breasts against my body.

"V-Vio, I t-think we should prioritize other-"

"Mmm, but David, didn't you say you'd help me with _anything_?"

"W-Well, there are the citizens to account for!"

"They're actually quite used to this sort of thing. Strangely enough, they simply go back to their usual routine like nothing happened."

Nasty thoughts of the whole NPC discussion briefly surfaced, which I pushed aside.

Brushing stray green hair out of her eyes, I pressed my lips to Vio's before taking her shorts and panties off. She stopped me as I took my boxers off, a shy smile on her face.

"My, you're a bit impatient. Um...hey, can you do something for me?"

"Um, sure? As long as it isn't weird or anything."

I know, having sex in a lab straight after a zombie apocalypse is already weird. But we can only go up from here, I suppose.

...We? Nevermind.

"I-I saw this in a game once...c-can you do me from behind and restrain my arms, maybe? You know, how the pure maiden is backed into an alleyway, taken by ruffians and has her clothes dramatically torn o-"

"That...slightly disturbs me, but ok? Also, I'm afraid to ask what games you play in your pastime."

Pushing Vio onto the table, I took her top in both hands and tore it in half, slipping off the remaining fragments. Pushing two fingers into her wet pussy, I pumped them in and out, causing her to squeal out and twitch.

"A-AH! Y-Yes, ah, it f-feels so good!"

"We haven't even got to the real deal yet, so don't go and tire yourself out yet."

Finally pulling my fingers out of her pussy, I turned her around and used some rope nearby to tie her hands together behind her back. Turning her head back, Vio gave me a pleading look while I used my thumb to wipe some drool off of her chin.

"B-Bondage play? Mmm, p-please! I can't hold on much longer."

"Then it's a good time to d-do this, then."

Thrusting deep inside of her, Vio let out a loud, sultry moan as I began to roughly pound her. Grabbing both of her breasts, I started rubbing her nipples at the same time.

"GUH! AH! P-PLEA-AH! M-OOOOH~!"

I felt Vio spasm and squeal with every thrust, nearing her limit. Quickening the pace, I hit my limit as well.

"V-VIO! AH! AH! I-I'M DOING IT INSIDE!"

"Y-YESH! AH! AHHHH!"

Cumming, I felt Vio's insides gripping my dick like a vice, squeezing out every last drop. Letting out a throaty moan of my own, it was quite possibly the best release I've had. The serum-induced ones don't count, I guess.

Pulling out, I leaned against the wall as I watched Vio try to catch her breath, still shaking. Semen dribbled out in a steady stream all over the carpet.

"Haaaah...y-you're quite...a-ah...talented, David..."

"I-I don't think this is something...I want to be talented at, to be honest."

Vio let out a weak giggle, and I shakily got back up to pick her up in my arms bridal style. Walking back to a couch in the corner of the room, I sat down and placed her in my lap.

"You know...we should do this more often," she purred, nuzzling her head beneath my chin.

"Mmmm, sorry but I'm not exactly up for another zombie invasion. Not yet, anyways."

Vio, already asleep, didn't hear my awesome reply. Leaning my head back, I decided to get some rest too. Surviving the undead hordes was not an easy task, mind you.

* * *

 **A/N:** And Vio's chapter is done! Next I'll do Saori and then Little Rain, since I said Little Rain was coming soon like days ago.

One review!

 **Overmach:** Hey, thanks for reading! While I didn't intend for it to be a laughable moment, it's great to see people enjoy the chapter anyway. Encourages me to write more, anyway. As an unrelated side note, keep up Overclock, I think its a good story as well!

You guys know the drill, R/R if you want to, hopefully I'll get out the next chapters in a timely matter (maybe even in the same day, if I haul ass). Cheers!


	24. Saori, the Fated Lover

The Legend Tree, a towering tree that is said to grant eternal happiness to those who confess their feelings under it. Apparently it works, as the city is filled with happy couples, from the lively and young to the wise and old.

Otherwise known as the perfect backdrop for a romcom visual novel.

I was called out here by Saori, the General of this city. She apparently had a very important issue that only I could help resolve, so with the promise of a 100% less zombies I left after bidding farewell to Vio.

"Erm, Saori? Are you here?"

Saori told me to meet her under the Legend Tree, and I must say that it was a good idea. The breeze is nice, the shade blocks off just the right amount of sun, the grass is plush soft and easy to ju-

Oh, she's right in front of my face. And holding...toast. In her mouth.

"Shorry for being lurrt! Needed bruufest!"

I really hope this doesn't go like a cliché love story. I bet CC that if it does, I have to play along.

"Um, sure. Now about this urgent problem you told me about?"

Swallowing the last bit of toast, Saori sat down and patted the spot in front of her. I sat down, not quite helping the height difference.

"U-Um, well...gosh, this might be a bit sudden..."

"Again, as long as it isn't undead-related, I'll bite."

Giggling for a second, Saori looked back at me. She was actually pretty adorable for what looked to be a generic schoolgirl.

"David-san, I think I'm in love with you."

"That's great, but- oh. _Oh._ "

Saori blushed, covering her cheeks and averting her gaze. Just then, a couple of sakura petals fluttered by, and I brushed one off of my nose.

"Auuu...! This is so embarrassing, please don't make me repeat it!"

 **DAMNIT I LOST THE BET.**

Composing myself before something bad happened, I simply gave Saori a small, tilted smile.

"Really, Saori...that's err, wonderful. I...uh...would like to spend some time with you, too."

Oh boy, I have no idea how to be really romantic.

"R-Really?! With a girl l-like me?"

Saori launched herself into my lap, giving me a hopeful look. Patting her head, I gave her a real smile thing time around.

"Yep. So...what do you want to do today?"

Saori, giving me a shy smile, gently grasped my hand in hers.

* * *

Surprisingly, today was absolutely pleasant. And so horribly embarrassing.

We went out for lunch, where we shared some ramen. Saori started blushing like crazy about some 'indirect kiss' thing with my chopsticks, which I gave to her after she dropped her own. After that, we went out and relaxed by the Legend Tree, where Saori told me more about herself, which was surprisingly deep given that she didn't look all that old for a General. Finally, I went out to get groceries for Saori, who needed it for dinner.

Fumbling with the key she gave me, I managed to juggle the bags in one arm and unlock the door to her house with my free one. Stumbling over to the table and setting it all down, I called out to Saori.

"Heeeeey! I'm back!"

"Ah, David-san! Thank you so much, you must be tired!"

"Mmmm, just a bit."

"Ok, well...would you like a snack? Or...a bath? O-Or maybe...uuu..."

Maybe what?

Hearing footsteps, I turned my head to catch Saori walking out of the kitchen, wearing nothing but a white apron. Her red hair, which reached down to her lower back when she let it down, swayed with every step.

"O-Or maybe...me?"

I was simply speechless. And not only at her figure, which was slim with a very noticeable bust and cleavage line alright I'm getting off topic here

"U-Uh, I-I um I just why"

"W-Well, uh...I heard that t-this was the proper way to please a man from Ryuuka...a-and I want to please you with everything I have!"

Well, this is a situation. If I have to play it out like a visual novel protagonist, then...

"Well, um...what're you waiting for?"

Blush intensifying, Saori sat in front of me, nervously pulling my shorts and boxers off. Gasping at my erect cock, Saori gulped nervously.

"A-Ah, it's...quite hard. Is it painful, David-san?"

"Um...it is uncomfortable, but I'm in good hands."

"I-It's going inside of me, right?"

"Unless you don't want me to, then yes."

Giving me a shy smile, Saori leaned down and kissed the tip of my cock, causing me to let out a little moan. Placing it in-between her breasts, Saori giggled at my twitching member.

"Well, itadakimasu~"

Saori managed to fit my entire dick in her mouth and started to bob up and down at a steady pace. The feeling of her warm mouth and soft breasts nearly made me cum early, but I held on for a bit longer.

"G-Guh! Haah, S-Saori! D-Don't think I can- Agh!"

Pushing her head down, I heard her squeal as I came. Jerking her head back up, I saw Saori try to swallow the entire load, coughing a bit.

"Ah...s-sorry. That was really my fault, if you don't want to-"

I was silenced by Saori taking off her apron, leaving me to fully admire her nude body. Taking two fingers to spread her pussy, she gave me a cute little pout.

"Just...um...t-take responsibility!"

Gently lying her down on her back, I thrust inside quickly, noting the small trickle of blood running down my dick. Yelping in surprise, I felt Saori twitch a bit as I grasped her sides.

"A-Are you ok? It's going to hurt for a bit, but..."

"Y-Yes, so long as it's you, David-san..."

Nodding, I started to thrust at a steady pace, causing her to squeal and moan.

"AH! I-IT'S SO HOT INSID- GAH!"

Getting into it, I slowly slid my hands up her body and into her crimson hair, stroking it as gently as I could. Saori, in-between moans, gave me a soft smile.

"Ah...ghk! S-Saori! I think...I'm going to-"

"Mmm, d-don't - ah! - don't worry about it...l-let it out inside, David-san..."

Thrusting a few more times, I came deep inside Saori, causing her to lurch her head back and nearly scream out in lust. I stayed inside her for a few minutes before pulling out, watching semen and a bit of blood trickle out of her twitching pussy. Lying down, I tried to regain my breath.

"Haaah...haah..."

"Uuuu...D-David-san, you let out a lot inside. But...I didn't hate it."

Saori shakily popped herself up and crawled over, lying on top of me. Bringing our lips together, Saori rested her head on my chest.

"Hey, David-san, I do know that you get around with the other Generals..."

Guilt that really should've hit me earlier crept up. I really have played this girl if you think about it, and she had genuine feelings for me. I described myself as being a tool during my time with Falcom, and now it might not be all that wrong.

"I'm sorry, Saori. I knew you really felt that way, and you really deserve better than me. And that's not just me being dramatic."

We lied there like that before Saori looked me in the eye, a confused look on her face.

"Eh? But David-san, you're spreading happiness to others. I think that's rather admirable."

...Huh?

"But, you even admitted to me-"

Putting a finger to my lips, Saori gave me a small smile as she continued.

"Yes David-san, I do love you. But if you can spend a little time with the other Generals, give them intimate moments and happiness as you did with me...I guess I can let it slide..."

This warm feeling...I don't know which positive emotion to file it under, so I'm going to file it under 'All'.

Feeling a smile break out on my face, I kissed her on the forehead before I brought my own to hers, our noses touching.

"While I may not be able to devote myself entirely to you, I can always hold you dear in my heart. I dare say it, but you might have a bit of a leg up on the competition."

"David-san, don't you know better than to tease a young, pure maiden?"

I heard her giggle a bit before she got up, heading towards the bathroom. Getting up to join her, I held my arm out, and she took it with another giggle.

"Who said I was teasing?"

* * *

 **A/N:** At least David is willing to go to home plate, in contrast to Secretary. Also, there are more honorifics in this chapter than I ever want to use in my entire life.

Alright, you know the drill, R/R if you want.

 **List of Generals Still Needing a Chapter**

Moru, Lady Wac, Wyn, Little Rain, Sango, Ryuuka, Ai Masujima, Blossom Aisen


	25. Moru, the Tiniest Hunter

**A/N:** Over 10k views, holy shit.

* * *

"We're gonna have tons of fun today, I promise!"

"Um, alright?"

Moru is certainly an excitable girl. I was called out here personally by Lady Blanc herself, who stated that Moru was being a "freakin' pain in the ass" and that I needed to distract her for the day. It didn't sound that bad and I _was_ getting paid for it, so I was getting a fairly good deal out of this.

"So, Moru...what do you want to do today?"

"Oooooh, do you go hunting?"

Moru got right up in my face with an adorably eager experience, her tail contently swaying. While normally I'd jump at the option to say 'No', I couldn't resist sharing her enthusiasm. Scratching her behind the ears and getting a small purr in response, I got up from my seat.

"My question to you; why are we still sitting here wasting time?"

* * *

I must say, for a person as tiny as Moru she sure is a powerful fighter.

As I promised, we went to Iris Plains to find a tough monster, which turned out to be a Forest Turtle. In any other situation, I would've screamed as loud as I could and ran. Quickly. But since Moru absolutely begged me to fight it, I complied...to find that she had a gigantic wooden club and was already in the process of beating the thing as soon as the words left my mouth.

Leaving the plains satisfied (and with ten more levels under my belt just by soaking up the EXP), we both went back to her small house in Lowee, which was more or less a hut with some modern appliances in it.

"Fuaaa~ That was great, David! Did I do good? Huh? Did I?"

Moru plopped down on the couch with me, throwing her head into my lap. I absentmindedly started running my fingers behind her ear as though she was CC.

"Mmmm, you basically did all the work, so yeah, you did great. I'm making a stew, do you want your portion now?"

"Soooooooon..."

I didn't notice until right now that Moru had been slowly creeping up on me, and when I snapped back to attention, I almost hit my forehead with hers.

"W-Wha- What are you doing, Moru?"

Passionately pressing her lips to mine, I sat there shocked for a few seconds before pulling her off.

"Gah! Are you going into heat, or something?"

"H-Heat? I do feel kinda hot, yeah..."

"Alright then, need my help...?"

Moru blushed and averted her eyes, before shyly looking back at me.

"Y-Yeah...b-but um, be gentle, ok?"

Sliding her into my lap, I scratched behind her ears again, causing her to shiver with pleasure and excitement.

"I'll definitely try, Moru."

Gently slipping off my pants and boxers, Moru yelped as she saw my erection. I could see her tail whipping around like mad.

"Y-You're gonna stick that, y'know... _inside?_ "

"Um, if you don't want me to, it's fine. I mean, I don't want to hurt you, or..."

"N-No! Um...I need to reward you for a good day's work!"

Grabbing her sides, I slowly lowered her onto my dick, teasing her entrance.

"D-Don't tease me! J-Just put it- OH!"

Thrusting deep inside of her, I moaned as I felt her tiny pussy already squeezing my dick, making it tough but pleasurable to move. Looking down, I noticed a small trickle of blood flowing down my dick.

"Haaaah...I-It, um, it hurts...is it, supposed to?"

"Yeah...s-sorry. But hey, if you can club that turtle to death you can survive this, eh?"

Moru let out a breathy giggle as I started to thrust at a slow pace, letting her get used to the feeling. Her gasps turning to moans in almost no time flat, I started to thrust at a quicker rate, pressing my lips to hers.

"MMPH! MMMM-GHK!"

I could feel pleasure pulse through my entire body every time I roughly thrust into her. Barely managing to hold it in, I parted lips with her.

"GUH! M-MORU, I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!"

"AH! AH! D-DO IT INSIDE, PLEASE!"

Needing no other incentive, I slammed Moru's hips down and felt her insides squeeze my dick mercilessly. Moru, letting out an exhausted moan, opted to slump into my grasp and silently cum, shivering ever so slightly. Heavily panting, I put my hand back in Moru's hair to stroke it, watching her bristled tail slowly sway.

"That...that was amazing, David..."

"Mmmm...I thought it was pretty go-"

Oh **DAMNIT.**

Giving me a confused expression, Moru's ears twitched as she searched my face for answers.

"The stew, damnit!"

Giggling, Moru licked me on the nose a couple of times to grab my attention. I was neither expecting it nor looking forward to it, but it did it's job.

"Hey, let's play again soon, ok? You're muuuch more exciting than Lady Blanc..."

* * *

 **A/N:** I bought Re;Birth 2 and played it for 10 hours. Got the Makers Ending when I realized that I got everyone _except_ Blanc, including the Oracles. Also, Anime Gehaburn fucking **destroys.**

Suffice to say, I found out how durable my head was after smashing through a table. Sorry for being late, concussion and gaming aside.

 **Generals who still need some lovin'**

Lady Wac, Little Rain, Blossom Aisen, Ryuuka, Wyn, Sango


	26. Lady Wac, the Gluttonous Elder

Lady Wac's city kinda looks like Resta's, if not for all the fruit around. Seriously, markets I've passed by have simply given me bundles of cherries, melons and strawberries for free just because they grow so abundantly in this area. The fruits are delicious, though, and they're very plump and fresh.

"Ah, you must be David, no?"

Turning around, I was met with a young lady in an elegant, form-fitting dress, that was varying shades of purple and pink. She seemed to be floating on a giant...cherry?

"Um, yes. Are you Lady Wac?"

Giggling, she floated closer to me, and daintily stepped off her levitating cherry to get a closer look at me. She was taller than me by a very slight degree, so I was able to glimpse at her sharp, calculating crimson eyes.

"Indeed. Are you enjoying the...bounties, my city has to offer?"

She eyed the basket of fruits at my waist rather hungrily, and I took out an apple.

"Yes, it's very...uh...natural, here. So, what was this problem you wished my assistance for?"

"My, my, cutting straight to business? Come, we'll have a light snack at my humble abode before any of the work begins."

Her smile unnerved me. There was somthing... _off_ , inside it. Since I couldn't pin it on anything specific, I just decided to go along with her. Noticing that my hand was now empty, I heard the telltale sound of crunching in front of me as we continued our walk.

* * *

This situation is indescribable at best and a dietician's worst nightmare at...well, worst.

Lady Wac's table was filled to the brim with various types of pastries and fruits, and she wasted almost no time digging it. Now, she was no slob about it, and she certainly had manners befitting of a noble, but she ate at such an amazing pace I barely had a slice of pie before realizing she _cleared the entire table._

"Mmmm...simply delicious, wouldn't you agree?"

I only ate a slice of one pie. And there were twelve different ones originally on this table.

"Uh, yeah...it was good, I guess. So, Lady Wac, what is this quest you've been telling me about?"

"Just call me Wac, dear. As you mentioned a quest, there are far too many flavors out there in this vast world, is there not?"

"I suppose...but what does that have to-"

"That _is_ my quest. I will taste everything in the world, up to and including the moon itself."

"...Eh?"

"Well...let me put it to you this way..."

Lady Wac, quickly sliding into my lap, leaned her face in close. Putting her hand gently on my chest, she slowly started to glide down my body.

"There's a flavor out there that's salty, sweet, and utterly addictive. And it's incredibly easy to find. I wonder what it is?"

"...A-A new pastry filling?"

please take it

"Cute."

It was worth a shot.

Unzipping my pants and sliding my boxers down in one swift motion, Wac was slightly surprised at my already growing erection. If it weren't for her entire body jolting, I would've never known at all.

"M-My, so willing...I can't leave you in all this pain, right?"

I let out a short gasp as Wac grabbed my dick, slowly sliding her hand along my shaft.

"Well, bon apétit~"

Taking my entire dick in her mouth, I let out a moan as I felt her bob her head, expertly licking my dick all the while.

"Ngh! W-Wac, wait, I-"

"Mmmm, ghk-mmmph!"

It wasn't too long until I felt the urge to cum. And here I thought I built up the strength to last just a little bit longer. Tapping her on the head, Wac simply let out a knowing "Mmhmm" before I came, and I felt her eagerly sucking out and drinking every last drop. Content, she pulled my dick out of her mouth and simply gave me a sly grin.

"Guh! Mmm, y-you're really good, Wac. U-Uh, that sounded really weird actually."

"It's fine, David. You at the very least supplied me rather...generously."

I felt my face heat up and instinctively turned away. It was probably not a good idea, because I felt myself falling onto my back. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Wac straddling my waist. Her bangs had been pushed out of her face, revealing both of her beautiful red eyes.

"But, I don't feel full. Oh David, whatever will we do?"

"Err, I have a feeling that you'll never truly be full..."

"Smart as always, David. But you'll be using a _different_ head in a second."

She then closed in for a quick kiss, giggling.

I think I'm going to be here for a while.

* * *

 **A/N:** GAHHHHH SORRY

Basically, a friend on Steam sent me Re;Birth1 from Humble Bundle and I already ground out like 30 hours on it. And then somehow I ended up buying all the DLC. And loving the game. _Goddamnit._

Anyway, one review.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Compa and IF don't get too much love in my opinion, and although I love Vert/IF it's nice to see just a little change sometimes. The fake Purple Heart should've been enough in the department of stress relief, but with real Neptune one can never get enough I suppose.


	27. Wyn, the Team Player

"Agh- Watch it!"

This is the third time I've been hit in the head with some sort of ball. And I've only been in the city for about 20 minutes.

"Sorry, gramps!"

"Wha- gramps?! Why I ought to-"

The kids scurried off giggling before I could even deliver my threat. Letting out a sigh, I checked my phone again to read Wyn's email.

Apparently, Wyn was stressing out over a big event she needed to attend soon, and needed my help to handle paperwork and the sorts. It sounded simple, so I accepted and head out towards her city, bidding a surprisingly clingy Wac a fond farewell.

What I did not expect, however, would be the massive amounts of people on the streets, either playing some kind of sport or enjoying the nice, slightly rainy day. Either way, the traffic was intense, and I didn't notice Wyn until I bumped right into her. Again, it's a godsend that emails can be attached to photos, because I couldn't find her with all these soccer players around even if I tried my best.

"Oh, uh, is that you Wyn?"

The brunette girl turned around and flashed me a toothy grin. She was pretty short, so she had to look up to catch me in the eye.

"Yep, who are you? Sorry, I just got back from a _wicked_ game against a rival team so I might not, uh, remember at first glance."

Indeed, Wyn's blue uniform was caked in mud and grass, and she was drenched in sweat. Although I don't know too much about soccer, there has to be impressive dedication if you're willing to wallow around in wet mud for hours on end.

"I'm David, you sent an email to me regarding paperwork troubles?"

"Oh yeah, hey! You got here quickly, that's really cool of you. Say, wanna head back to my place?"

"U-Uh, what?"

Realizing what she just said, Wyn's face exploded into a blush as she looked away from me.

"You know what I mean! I-I need to take a shower and stuff, so you can just hang around while you're there!"

"Right, right...you lead, I'll follow."

* * *

Wyn's apartment was neat and modern. That's about all I'd say, if not for the massive cabinet filled to the brim with soccer trophies. There was not a single trophy that was silver or bronze, and I briefly wondered if Wyn was not human before I heard her start talking again.

"Oh, looking at all the trophies? I-It actually makes a little bit embarrassed, y'know..."

"It's amazing though, for you to win all these trophies while you're still so young."

"Oh stop it, y-you're getting my uniform in knots."

Soccer reference. Neat.

"A-Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower now, feel free to make yourself at home."

I simply nodded and watched her saunter into the bathroom, shutting the door. Sitting down on the couch, I flipped on the news to be greeted with... Ms. Manual? Wow, so she did get that promotion.

 _"Welcome back to Gamindustri Daily, your number one stop for information across the landmasses!"_

I hope they actually share news that's...important. Though I too enjoy fluff stories, I'd like to know what's going on in this world of mine.

 _"The Oracles discuss with us today the recent spike in productivity and peace amongst Generals! So, what would any of you attribute to this success?"_

I saw Kei shift in her seat a little before clearing her throat. I guess this is interesting.

 _" 'Well, if my data is correct, we have one individual to commend for his duty.' "_

One ind- Oh no. Don't. Do not, just please-

 _" 'His name is David...Takata. I had originally sent him to tend to Lastation's Generals alone, but I had reached an agreement with the others that his services would best be utilized by all when they are still available.' "_

Goddesses, she even gave me a _last name_. Alright, snap out of embarrassment for just a second, Ms. Manual seems to be speaking again. God, I hate being in a spotlight.

 _"Remarkable for just one man to-"_

"DAVID!"

I was jolted out of my mini-trance by Wyn's yelling. Turning around to look at the door, I noted that the shower was still going.

"Y-YEAH?"

"CAN YOU BRING A TOWEL IN HERE?"

"SURE!"

Getting up, I opened the nearest closet to conveniently find a white towel. In a stunning display of genre blindness on my part, I swung the bathroom door open.

...To get a great view of Wyn's naked, wet body. Water was cascading down her body, and she didn't immediately notice me enter. Good, I can just deposit the towel and nothing perverted will happen.

Glancing, I looked at Wyn's developing curves. For an athlete, Wyn was quite thin and...wait, no, nothing perverted. Just drop the towel and-

"...Oh."

 **DAMNIT.**

"H-HERE'S THE TOWEL! DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK, SORR-"

I felt Wyn roughly grasp my shoulder as the door opened, and I mean _roughly_. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, and I was instantly reminded of my encounter with Lid.

"Um, a-are you...uh...interested?"

I saw Wyn blush like mad and avert her eyes. I would've rolled my own, but that'd probably give off the wrong impression to Wyn.

"W-What? Uh, well, why me?"

Wyn pulled me into the shower, looking right into my eyes. I could tell she was nervous, yet excited about...something. Should I get out of this situation? Embrace it?

"I know it's kind of sudden and stuff, a-and we don't exactly know each other, but...the other Generals, they said, uh, y-you made them feel good. S-So, uh...don't forget me either..."

Who knew Wyn could be so shy? Taking off soaked clothes, I stood in front of her completely naked. She slowly stopped talking and just stared at my erection, blush breaking out full force.

"If you'll have me, I...I'd be honored. I-It's ok if you don't, really, I can just go and nothing happ-"

I felt Wyn push her body against mine, and she wrapped her arms around my neck gently as I leaned my body against the wall. I rested her head on her shoulder after closing the door, the water washing over us.

"It's my first time...be gentle, ok?"

"I promise. So, where do you exactly want to start with, uh, this?"

I saw Wyn blush yet again, and I couldn't resist placing a small peck on her lips.

"W-Wha- don't tease me! Geez, you big dummy!"

Wyn lightly punched my in the shoulder. I say 'lightly', but I felt something probably breaking. Well, nobody said my job was going to be easy, right?

"Um, c-can we...skip the...uh, the f-foreplay?"

"If you want, I guess. I'm going to warn you, though, it's going to hurt in the beginning. I'll try to make it quick, I promise."

I heard Wyn gulp nervously, but nevertheless she looked at me with steady eyes.

"O-Ok, I trust you. In every game, you have to have total faith in your partners to win. So...that includes you."

Picking her thighs up and feeling the grip around my neck tighten, I lowered her onto my dick and thrust deep in one swift motion, feeling something snap. Feeling Wyn's insides twitch and clamp around my dick, I looked and saw Wyn barely holding back tears.

"Then I'll make sure t-this is better than any trophy."

I heard her giggle for a bit, and realizing that I said something mildly romantic I let a blush break out.

"T-Thought...agh...thought about that one f-for a little, huh?"

"Just a bit, for your information..."

Starting to thrust a steady pace, I felt her shudder and gasp into my shoulder as pleasure shot through my body, and I pressed my lips to hers for a passionate kiss. I heard Wyn throatily moan into my mouth as she suddenly came a few minutes later, and her legs wrapped around my waist as I came close to my own limits.

"Mmmgh-guh! A-AUGH!"

"W-WYN!"

Wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace, I quickened my thrusts, causing her entire body to spasm. Savoring her squeals, I continued to hold back for just a little bit before cumming deep inside. Heavily panting, I pulled out and shakily sat down, softening my grip on Wyn and gently stroking her brown hair.

"S-Sorry, escape w-wasn't too...too open."

"I-It's a safe day...p-probably...just, uh, just let's stay like this, ok?"

Grunting in agreement, I felt Wyn get comfortable as she rested her head below my chin, the warm water enveloping us like a blanket.

"I can't think about work right now. You?"

"Mmmm, nope. Say, you ever tried playing soccer, David?"

* * *

"C'mon! You can't be _that_ outta shape!"

This would be actually kinda fun, if my lungs weren't collapsing on themselves.

"I-I don't even- which one is the goal I need to score in again?!"

"Y'know, _the one I'm standing at!_ "

After the whole shower event, Wyn insisted that I at least give soccer a try, as I suppose she took pity on my lacking childhood. As Wyn was adorably eager to show me the ropes and I figured that some exercise would not hurt, I got on some cleats and gave it a go.

Unfortunately, I'm stupid. Because going out in a suit on a hot, sunny day playing a game you've never tried before is just a good idea.

"C-Can we take a break yet?!"

I saw Wyn pout a bit before picking the ball up and sitting down on the grass, somehow balancing it on her head. I joined her in a second, drenched in sweat.

"Wow, it's only been two hours, y'know."

"I didn't know 'hour' was a synonym for 'year', Wyn."

I heard her giggle and pat me on the head, which I was way too tired to fend off.

"Alright, just another hour and then we'll call it a day, alright?"

I heard the collective groan of all the bones in my body.

* * *

 **A/N:** I blame Re;Birth 1 and 2 for their underlying addictive properties. But good news, I did manage to get True Ending in Re;Birth 1 so maybe I can finally get back on schedule.

Oh wait, I still need the Candidates in Re;Birth1.

Oh wait, I still need the Oracles in Re;Birth2.

Fuck.

Anyway, one review!

 **Guest:** Thank you for stopping by, and yeah, Lady Wac does have a case of the Neptune Syndrome. She can eat all she wants for however long she wants, but it'll never show.


	28. Ryuuka, the Shifty Hostess

"After a long day of Guild work, it's good to just sit back and have a drink, yeah?"

"I will admit, some nice food and drink does soothe the muscles. What about you, David?"

"I think I'll need something stronger to soothe my muscles..."

Today has been quite the day, so it needs quite the recap. After spending a few days at Wyn's playing soccer, completing paperwork and thinking up soccer innuendos, I decided to head back to Planeptune for a vacation day. Yep, vacation _day_. I don't even get more than a week, but I guess with this job it makes sense. Still unfair though, and I'm going to keep whining about it until it's no longer relevant. Bleh.

After hearing about a new hostess club opening up, I decided to use my time to grab a drink and hang out with two old friends in the area; IF and Tekken. And I've gotta say, ignoring all the cleavage windows the drinks and bar food is actually pretty good.

"H-Hello you three, is this your first time coming to this establishment?"

A black-haired girl in a stunning white dress walked up to us, and her twintails looked awfully familiar. She also had a cute pair of red glasses on, which did clash with the dress but - hey, it's my break day, save the deep thinking for later David.

"I swear, you look awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

Nevermind then. IF voiced my thoughts before I did, eying the girl with a calculated expression. Tekken also seemed to look her up and down, which didn't really help the waitress' stutter.

"Well, I guess I'll order firs then, because you guys are too busy ogling the waitress."

I felt IF smack my shoulder playfully, and Tekken punch my other shoulder with the force of a concrete hammer. I meant, uh, playfully. Did I forget to mention that she still had those studded gloves of hers on?

"A-Ah, sorry! I d-didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about me Tekken, as long as I don't touch it it'll be absolutely ok..."

"Err, you sure about that? Don't wanna...take that back?"

"Take it back? Why would I-"

I felt someone else slap my shoulder, causing Tekken to guiltily avert her eyes and IF using her oversized sleeve to stifle a laugh. Shooting her a dirty look, I turned to the right to find myself staring at a gorgeous brunette woman, in a black dress. It pairs well with the waitress' white dress, if I must say.

"Enjoying yourself? My name is Ryuuka, but you can call me and my associate anything you desire."

"U-Um, David. Nice to meet you."

Her hand delicately cupped my chin, and she tilted my head up to meet her gaze before squeezing my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tekken gawk in surprise and IF...fuming? Well, that's new.

"W-Well, what would you guys like to order, then? Drinks tonight are, uh, on the house."

"T-Think I'll jusht order shum nachos."

"U-Um, I'll maybe order the Club Wings and a glass of water. How about you, Iffy?"

"Beer. Hard."

Ryuuka pinched my cheek one more time and giggled, giving a small glance at IF. What's with this lady and cheeks right now?

"Oh my, you must be quite the heavyweight, to start drinking without any food in your system."

"Yeah, totally. Mmhm."

"Well, your orders should come out in a few minutes. As for you though, David, we have a special for newcomers to the club like you. Would you care to follow me and my associate, Noire?"

"Um...ok."

Noire? Ok, now we're really getting familiar here. I just need a little while of lucidity, and maybe- Oh well, not going to happen now I guess.

Grabbing my hand firmly but gently, Ryuuka gave a small curtsy to a stunned IF and Tekken before motioning Noire to follow her. I heard a band playing a snazzy little tune as we entered a room blocked by a red, fancy-looking curtain.

"Please sit down then, David."

Complying, I sat down and wow hey these chairs are comfortable. The entire room is actually pretty nice, ornate yet not too gaudy. I like it.

"Um, ok then. What is this special we're talking about here?"

Ryuuka, giving a sly sort of smile, got onto her knees and started unzipping my pants. Naturally, I let out a shriek and managed to vault myself behind the chair, jumpscaring Noire.

"WHOA WHOA HEY! T-THIS IS A PUBLIC SETTING!"

"Ah, you truly haven't been to a club like mine, hmm? I promise I'm not going to hurt you David. Not with your...assets."

"I-I'm really touched and all, but I'd rather not go through, uh...i-initiation. My friends are waiting, after all. You could just skip me, right? Y-You do this with all your clients, right?"

"Not me specifically, nor Noire. Don't worry, David, it'll be quick and we'll both leave feeling quite...satisfied."

Gulping nervously, I made my way back onto the chair and sat down. Since I can't really leave until they, er, satisfy themselves, I suppose I'll make it as quick as possible.

Letting Ryuuka pull my pants and boxers off, I saw Noire visibly shrink in embarrassment as my erection was out for both of them to see. Even Ryuuka got a bit of a light blush. To be honest, I could've joined Noire right in that moment if Ryuuka hadn't grabbed my dick with one hand, causing me to jerk a bit.

"O-Oh my. Aren't you a healthy one, David? Noire, I may need your help in this~"

"W-What?! No way, n-no way I'm going to-"

"Don't tell me you're backing out on your promise, Noire. Are you going to leave this gentleman waiting and unsatisfied?"

"I-I mean, I don't necessarily _need_ her t-"

"Shush."

I saw Noire shakily kneel next to Ryuuka, who smiled and looked back at me. Noire, on the other hand, was blushing like mad, and only sneaked shy glances towards me.

"We're going to start now, David. I hope you become a frequent visitor~"

Taking my entire dick into her mouth, Ryuuka began to bob her head at a steady pace, sending waves of pleasure through my body. Feeling arms wrap around my waist, I saw Noire smash her lips against mine, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. I moaned into her mouth as Ryuuka quickened the pace, causing Noire to shudder.

After a few minutes, I couldn't hold it in any longer, cumming messily into Ryuuka's mouth. Sucking out every last drop, I saw Ryuuka pull my dick out of her mouth, slowly stroking it as a few strands of semen dribbled out.

"Mmmm...that was splendid, David. But I can't hog you to myself, especially with Noire here."

Getting up and almost throwing Noire into my lap, Ryuuka gently pulled Noire's dress up and over her head while she was still frantically stuttering.

Noire was a _goddess_ , and merely just looking at her near-perfect body perked me up. Of course, I couldn't just put it into words, so I gathered my courage to say at least one good thing about her.

"geenoireyousurearepretty"

I pulled that off with the force of an Ancient Dragon.

"U-Um, thanks...y-you better be really ge-gentle with me, ok?"

I felt her soft, warm hands grab mine, and I squeezed them reassuringly. Noire, although still madly blushing, managed to meet my gaze and give me a shy, small smile.

"Y-You bet, Noire. Now then, let's make this a night to remember."

Breaking my grip, I wrapped my arms around Noire's thin waist and thrust inside, causing her to loudly yelp and spasm as I saw a faint trickle of blood run down. Pressing her body against mine, I laid a few kisses on her neck as I started to steadily pound her, hearing her throatily moan into my shoulder.

"Kh! A-Ah, damnit! I-It hurts but it...i-it feels- kuh!"

Pleasure and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I simply opted to let my body take control as my mind went a little fuzzy from the lust. In no time at all, or what I perceived as no time at all anyway, I came deep inside Noire, and her entire body quaked as Noire came right alongside me. Cumming for a good few minutes, I felt Noire go limp in my grasp, heavily panting. Since every move I made had her twitch and cum a little, I decided to simply lie there with her, running my hands through her silky hair.

"My, y-you've splattered the carpet with quite a healthy puddle there, David. The question is, however, are you ready for round two?"

I groggily opened my eyes to see Ryuuka casually let her black dress drop, and I could feel myself getting hard again at the sight of her body. I felt Noire's body spasm, and her grip tightened as she gave me an annoyed look.

"G-Gah! D-Don't...ngh...d-don't get hard while you're s-still in me, dummy! I-If you're so eager, I have no choice then!"

* * *

"Maaaan...t-thish was s'possed to be _our_ dinner, Tekken..."

Iffy can surely drink a lot...m-maybe this isn't healthy for her. I should've really stopped her after mug #7...

"U-Um, maybe they're sampling other dishes...?"

My answer failed to satisfy her, instead Iffy simply flopped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my waist, looking at me with hazy, unfocused eyes.

"Bleh, s-samplin' other dishes...I-I, uh, I know what he's shamplin' alright, Tekken...and that, my dear friend, is that _goddamn_ waitresh."

"W-What?! That's a bit jumping to conclusions, Iffy!"

"...we should, uh...heh, w-we should get together, Tekken..."

"Wait, _huh?_ "

Iffy gave me a dopey kind of smile, and I remembered my night with Marvey. I suppose this is why I swore off of alcohol...

"Y'know what...I-I got thish, don'cha worry bae..."

Stumbling out of my grasp, Iffy managed to stomp on the table while still standing, attracting the attention of everyone in the club. I think I could die from embarrassment, I really do.

" _H-HEY! YEAH, UM, I REALLY LIKE THIS GIRL! THI-THIS'UN!"_

I felt my rapidly paling face hit table, but sadly my evening wouldn't just end there. No, it just had to continue.

" _T-TEKKEN! I, UH, MARRY ME!_ "

I heard people start clapping and cheering, and suddenly pain didn't feel quite too good anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** There was a lot of new stuff going on in this chapter. Early Noire, the return of two early Makers, and even someone else's POV! Ayyyyyyy

One review!

 **Mario the World Champion:** I know man, but I just can't help it. PC Neptunia brought way more hype than I anticipated it would, and I don't regret the 40 hours I've already sank into the game. The soccer references were definitely something I thought of, but because I'm bad at life I couldn't find any way at the time to slot them in. Hope this chapter made up for it. Kinda.

Also I got like 3 Generals to go, oracles should be up after that, then CPUs and Candidates. Then secret project after that is a go-go.


	29. Blossom Aisen, the Genteel Actress

**A/N:** Only Sango and Little Rain are left! I remember promising Nazo-XXX that Little Rain was coming 'soon'. And then remember that I'm a jackass that can't keep his shit straight. Whoops.

Guess Sango is the next update.

* * *

It wouldn't hurt to spend just a _few_ more days in Planeptune. I basically bounce around from General to General anyway with no clear pattern, so I don't think anybody would care.

After yesterday evening's fiasco, Planeptune seems like a lot more interesting landmass now anyway. If there was a list of things that I did not expect I would do from that evening, it would've been prying a drunk and half-naked IF off of Tekken. While she was declaring her undying love for Tekken. It would've been pretty cute if IF hadn't started listing off all the things that made Tekken desirable to everyone in the club, and it got graphic.

With that weak justification in mind, I decided to head out once again for a play that was scheduled for tonight with Nisa and CC by my side. An actor by the name of Blossom Aisen is in for this one, and reportedly she's extremely good at performing any role she's given.

"So what's this play even about, huh David?"

I felt CC poke my cheek, which snapped me out of my mental discussion. Who was I even talking to? It certainly wasn't myself...

"I think this one is about a demon king who manages to get a change of heart and saves the princess from his actually evil court wizard. Or something, I didn't get to look at the pamphlet for too long because _someone_ was a bit too eager."

Lightly tapping Nisa on the nose, I heard her whine at look up at me.

"The king's noble heart lit my passion as well! I couldn't help but grab the paper from you!"

"But ripping it in half? Really?"

I saw Nisa open her mouth, but CC tugged on my arm first.

"Hey hey, we're, like, almost there."

Oh wow, we must've been talking for a while. The theater looked regal yet well-worn, but there was already a long line in front.

"Damn, looks like we won't be getting our tickets early."

Sitting down on a nearby bench, I surveyed the scene. It would take probably an hour, maybe even a little more, to get from the end of the line to the booth. I don't think my job lets me cut lines either, although really I shouldn't do that anyway. Maybe-

I felt a body flop onto my back, and turning my gaze I was met with CC idly playing with my hair, tail swaying in the breeze.

"Maaaan, I knew we should've ordered ahead, but nooooo..."

"Well why didn't you tell me that before? It does seem like a rather good idea, now that you mention it..."

I saw CC blush and avert her gaze, and I casually wrapped a hand around her shoulder to scratch her chin.

"Comrades, I spot something! That looks like the Aisen lady over there!"

"Eh? Nisa, what're you-"

What do you know, the lady in the distance _is_ actually Blossom Aisen. I wonder if I should go over.

"Hey hey, maybe she can help us out David!"

"Um, I don't think that..."

Two pairs of eyes looked at me with excitement, two pairs that I sadly could not endure.

"Gah, fine. But you two owe me for this, even if it goes sour."

"Got it, Chief!"

Chief? Patting Nisa on the head a couple of times, I got up and walked over to Blossom, who noticed me almost right away. From her general body motions, she seemed to be worried about something.

"Ah, you look familiar. Would you happen to be, ah, David?"

"Uh, yes. Wait...how do you know who I am?"

"My acquaintances, Tsunemi and Ryuuka, had told me about you. Both of them have quite positive views about you, so I will take their words with trust, even though I have yet to see what kind of man you are."

"Uh, right. So, why aren't you backstage preparing for the play? I wouldn't think you need to wait in line."

"No no, it's definitely not that. You see, I'm nervous because the lead meant to play the demon king has called in sick. Naturally, the play cannot go on without him."

"Quite the predicament then. Can you not get anyone else to preform?"

Blossom looked away for a moment, which was actually quite hard to make out due to her hair covering an eye, before she suddenly whipped her gaze right back at me.

"How would you like to be a star, Mr. Takata?"

"Excuse me?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

CC's shout scared the living hell out of me, but thankfully only a jolt betrayed my emotions.

"You're going to be _acting_ , David?! Man, you truly are something special!"

"This is amazing, David! You are a star that will continue to shine brighter, it seems!"

I felt my face heat up at their compliments, but I wasn't able to really take it in as Blossom started dragging me away.

"Come, we must get you into outfit. Do you have any acting skill prior to this meeting?"

"Uhhhhhhh-"

"...Fine. It'll have to do, then."

* * *

"Hush now! Fidget anymore, and you may fall from my powerful, muscular arms."

I think I kind of like this acting thing. After getting into costume, which was essentially black and gold plate mail with a tattered cape re-purposed for stage use, I quickly ran through the script and got on stage with Blossom. We're towards the end part now, where Blossom is supposed to 'die' in my arms.

"If that happens, so be it. I am dying, Osterion, there is no need to help a poor maiden such as I."

"Au contraire, my princess, for you are the brightest blossom in this field of weeds. I promise you that your last moments will be filled with happiness by my own hands."

"Why, Osterion? Why must you feel this need to comfort me?"

I don't know what I felt then, but the question felt...personal. Script be damned, heart don't let me down!

"I do it because, fair maiden, every soul deserves a chance to feel this warmth, this absolutely rapturous feeling of bringing another joy. Let it be known, my dear, that love is a beauteous and powerful feeling. Hear this tattered old fool out, for I feel my lungs are not quite tired."

Brushing my hand across her soft cheek, I nearly felt the urge to chuckle as I saw Blossom's utterly shocked face. The stage was set and the crowd dead silent, hope I don't mess this up now.

"I know I have wronged you, your kingdom, even your people. That I cannot apologize for. However, you previously had told me that you will stand by my side, your faith unwavering. You shared with me vivid fantasies, of a knight in shining armor living a happy life by your side, your desire to pierce my cold, unfeeling heart. Do I fib, princess?"

"I-I-um, ah, n-no, you do not."

"Is it not my obligation- no, my _duty_ , to stay by your side then, as your knight in shining armor? My, princess..."

I gave the most dramatic, hearty laugh I could muster. Alright, nail the ending!

"You are still quite the naïve little girl. For I, Osterion, the High Lord of the Fifteenth Circle, pledge my eternal allegiance to you. As equal king and lover, it would be daft if I said anything else, wouldn't it?"

And with that, I tilted my head down to kiss Blossom. About a few seconds of silence passed before the crowd completely erupted into cheers, which was actually surprising. Here I thought the entire thing came out a little cheesy, almost like some hopeless romantic spent hours thinking about this when he could've been doing something better with his life-

What am I talking about?

The curtains dropping snapped me out of my odd daydream, and I remembered that I was still holding a flustered Blossom in my arms.

"W-What...was that?"

"Hm, oh, improv acting. What about it?"

"It was, um, v-very well done, I suppose. Very, ah, natural. G-Good work then, David."

Smiling, I let Blossom down. Maybe I can make this acting thing lucrative after this job ends.

"I guess I'll head on over to my room and take this armor off. Hope we meet again, Blossom."

With that, I hobbled off to the best of my ability backstage. By the goddesses, this armor is ridiculously heavy and I think I'm bathing in my own sweat at this point. Seriously, do knights wear this stuff daily?

* * *

After throwing off the armor and having a well-deserved shower, I decided that it might as well be a good time to text Nisa and see if they're doing alright. I mean, I know Nisa can knock some teeth out, but...

 _"How was performance?"_

 _"FANTASTIC! Managed to call Red and Cave over; they loved it too! Proud of you!"_

 _"Thank you Nisa : Will just clean up and meet you guys in a bit, wanna go out for dinner?"_

 _"I pick?"_

 _"Sure"_

 _"K, see you in a bit."_

Turning my phone off, I was met with the sight of Blossom standing at the doorway. With the fact that I am literally only in my boxers right now, I did what any man in this position would do and leap behind the couch, making sure only my head and shoulders were showing.

"H-How may I help you, Blossom?"

"I w-would like to approach you with an offer. Your acting seemed...stiff, y-you know?"

"But you said earlier that I was totally natural!"

"That was too quick of a judgement! After m-much deliberation, I have decided to limber you up...p-personally."

Opening my mouth to say something along the lines of 'That makes no sense at all', I was interrupted by a gloved hand going over my mouth.

"Say no more. Let your heart dictate your actions from this point on."

My heart isn't ready for this, but my body sure is. Saving her the trouble of being coy, I grabbed and held Blossom up in my arms. Trying to imitate the bridal carry that I managed to pull off during the play, I felt a confident smirk creep onto my face.

"Then, my dearest lady, my heart may burst from anticipation. Let's not mince words, I wish to make love with you right here, right now."

Blossom, giving me a small smile, pecked me on the cheek. I nearly fumbled, but an actor has to keep his cool, right?

"The mere thought enraptures me, David. Do not hold back, I wish to see the fullest extent of your passion."

Catching her lips in a passionate kiss, I simply opted to let my actions speak for me. Man, I feel like Ein Al with all the dramatic line speaking today...

* * *

"A simple yet powerful play. I was not disappointed, Cybercon."

Huh? Oh, Cave is talking.

"Yeah, who knew that David could really pull off being Osterion?"

"His righteous soul burns with more ferocity than I previously anticipated! Truly, David is a pantheon of - agh!"

Flicking her nose, I saw her pout a bit and stop mid-sentence. I don't get how Nisa can prattle on about justice this and justice that all night long, but she can.

"I expected nothing less from my darling hubby, but don't think I'm neglecting my beautiful wifeys eitherrrrr~"

I saw Cave bop Red on the head, which I guess Red took as a flirt as she started rubbing up against her. It would've been really cute too, if Cave didn't pack her scissor blades.

"W-Whoa! It w-was just gentle nudging, honey, I s-swear!"

"Sadly, these blades do not reciprocate."

"Y-You never pay attention to me! You're a meanie, Cave!"

"What the- excuse you, for your information I have no obligation to-"

Sighing, I simply tapped Nisa on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow me. Those two may never admit it, but it sounds like they're already married.

"My, Cybercon, life sure is strange."

That's new. Curious, I turned my glance over to Nisa, who looked almost lost in thought.

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"If there's anything I admire about David, it's his ability to bring people together. Did you ever imagine that we'd meet such marvelous people?"

Glancing back to Red and Cave, the two seemed to reconcile, and I could see Red warmly chatting with Cave as they strolled behind us.

"Yeah, I guess. For how much of a goofball you are, Nisa, you sure have your moments."

"W-Well, justice always contemplates every side. You can't judge a book by it's cover, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right...y'know, it really sounds like you're crushing hard for David."

I heard Nisa explode into a flurry of stutters and busted into laughter. Man, he really does miss a lot of good stuff, doesn't he?

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I'm late, as David said writing dramatic speech for one scene from a play is more difficult than I previously thought it'd be. Just kidding I'm actually really bad at life. No jokes, this took way too long.

One (or two, I don't really know how to categorize this one) review/s!

 **Guest:** Yeah Histoire's chapter is going to be a pain to write, in more ways than one. I'm debating on whether or not to actually put sex in the chapter at all, just maybe make it a fluff chapter. I don't really see the Tome of the World as a flirty little being, but I could always make it work. This is a message to really everyone though, tell me what you'd like to see in Histoire's chapter, because it'd help if I at least got a general idea from others.


	30. Sango, the Sovereign Empress

"One does not simply _waltz_ into my city, Mr. Takata."

How did I even get into this situation again? One moment I'm surveying a half-destroyed and burning city, the next I'm surrounded by soldiers on all sides and taken to some sort of...castle. Shoved inside a dimly lit meeting room of some kind, I was met with none other than Sango, a general infamous for her city's internal strife.

"You're quite the celebrity, if I am to go by what the peasants talk about. Shall I call you...David?"

"I guess any name works, if you-"

Seizing my chin, she pulled me in close so that our faces were merely inches away.

"A rhetorical question, really. I'll call you whatever I want, whenever I want. And I do have big plans for you, David."

Big plans? For a psychopath like Sango, I don't really like where this is going.

"But the thing is, I can't choose between _any_ of them. Oh my, what _ever_ shall I do? Use you for leverage against the other Generals? Perhaps use your body to raise morals amongst my troops?"

Every suggestion made my blood run cold, and it looked like Sango thought of _many_ suggestions. I wish I could crack a joke right now to soothe my nerves, but I'm fairly certain I'd get my throat slit if I tried.

"No matter, all my ideas are genius. All of you, leave this room immediately."

Seeing the soldiers salute, I watched them exit the room in a single-file line, leaving me alone with Sango.

"So, David, what would be your preference?"

"Uh, if I may, p-perhaps you should fix the situation with your peop-"

"Fix?"

Sango moved her hand from my chin to my neck, and although her strength wasn't nearly as defined as Tekken or Lee-Fi, it certainly held it's authority. Feebly grabbing her hand, I heard her give me a dramatic sort of laugh as she looked right into my eyes.

"GHK! S-SANGO!"

"You're quite bold, spouting such blasphemy to my face. Those curs will fix themselves, how dare you suggest I lift even a single finger?"

Since I was too busy choking, Sango smirked and continued.

"You need a lesson in respect, it seems. I am sovereign, I don't need to 'fix' things, the peasants will do that for me. Hum...I have made up my mind on what to do with you, so listen closely."

Throwing me into a chair, I shakily regained my breath only to look up and find Sango up in my face again.

"You will be my royal concubine, Takata. Let me inform you that I am no weakling like those before me. You will be a treasure of sorts, I suppose. After all, only a woman such as I could love you with as much vigor as you deserve."

As I deserve? No no, it's a trick. Stay focused.

Looking right back at her with as much steel I could muster, I let out a breath before speaking. It's time to get dangerous, I suppose.

"You believe yourself to be a goddess, what sort of deity rules over corpses and cinders?"

Seeing her flinch for a brief second, I got out of the chair in this opportunity and noticed that I was noticeably taller than Sango. It wasn't too large a gap, but it was exactly what I needed at the moment.

"I know what makes a ruler, and you definitely do not fit those requirements. Hell, I'm technically a king, but I don't think you'd care about that story. You lack control of yourself, Sango, and you don't scare me anymore. I will mend this broken nation, _with or without your consent._ "

Her face quickly twisted into one of rage, and out of the corner of my eye I saw light shine off of a wicked dagger. Quickly stepping back, I was met with a wild swing. The blade was curved to look like a claw of some kind, thirsting for blood.

 **"You dare speak to me with such insolence? H-How could you-"**

Crackling with fury, her voice rebounded off the walls. Whipping out the knife Lid gave me from it's leg holster, I feared the worst would come out of this situation; either I leave here dead or she does.

"I do. And don't think for a second that I'll back down here. As cliché as it is, I fight for the ones I love, and you'll be quite surprised at how hard I'm willing to fight."

Sango said nothing began quickly closing the distance, her knife poised to stab my neck. Getting ready to counter her, I was never met with the opportunity as a wooden club smashed her from the side, sending her flying into the wall.

"W-Who- Moru?!"

"Oh, hey David! Wait...David?!"

Hearing multiple people approach, I tensed up before noticing that those weren't soldiers approaching, they were all the other Generals. And boy were they surprised. Leading them was none other than Lady Black Heart, brandishing a gigantic sword that looked fairly worn down from use.

"D-David?! What are you doing behind enemy lines?"

"L-Long story short, curiosity nearly turned the cat into a concubine. But hey, I'm glad to see you too Lid."

Hearing groans to my right, I whipped around to see Sango lying in a lying in a pile of rubble. More urgently, however, was that she was currently in a pool of her own blood.

Running over despite multiple protests, I knelt down to get a look at Sango's wounds, kicking away her exotic knife. There seemed to be a large gash in her head, making blood pour down her right eye and rendering it shut. Managing to open her remaining eye, I saw what could only be described as despair in her eyes. There was something else in it, but I couldn't quite decipher it.

"N-No...I c-can't lose...impossible, b-by such a meager force..."

"You're haughty, deranged and quite possibly the most dangerous person I have ever met, Sango. But you are not beyond help."

She let out a chuckle, although I could hear no mirth within it. She looked at me, and I saw emptiness within her gaze.

"You wish to help me...? After...after all this? You fool..."

She gave me a weak grin, to which I replied by scooping her up in my arms. The action surprised everyone in the room, myself and Sango included.

"Is it true what you said earlier, though? That you loved me?"

"Wait, _what?!_ "

"Please not now, Saori, I'll explain everything so long as you don't whack me or something. Just, uh, pretend this is a cutscene between the two of us."

I heard a few people audibly pout before hearing chairs start moving and creaking en masse.

"Why does it matter? You said it yourself...one such as I cannot love. Cannot _be_ loved."

"Now that's just twisting my words to be dramatic and you know it, Sango. Come on, we'll talk about this after I patch you up."

"I-I don't feel indebted to you after this, m-my status does not allow it. This changes nothing, you know."

Your blush says otherwise, milady. Finding a convenient roll of gauze, I wrapped her head up firmly, stopping the flow of blood. Wiping her face off despite protests, I let out a sigh.

"Well, I suppose that ended...surprisingly well, given the tense atmosphere just a few minutes ago. Say, what are you all doing here anyway?"

My eyes turned to Generia, who stood up and gave me a rather firm salute. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I had obtained intel that Sango was planning to declare war on other cities, so Lady Noire insisted we head out to stop her. What my intel had not predicted, however, would be your arrival. My deepest apologies, David."

"Oh, it's fine. I never anticipated this job to be a very safe one, anyway, but that's just the thrill of living, I suppose. I neglected to mention, but thank you for the save there Moru, everyone."

At the mention of her name, Moru perked up from being half-asleep in her chair and ran over to me, eyes curious.

"Anytime! Hey, are you hurt anywhere? I'll patch you up, too!"

"Probably not, but Sango sure is. That was one hell of a homerun there."

Moru puffed out her chest in pride and stuck her head out, causing me to chuckle and give her a scratch behind the ears. Unfortunately, I neglected to realize that I was still holding Sango.

 ***THUMP** *****

"..."

"..."

* * *

After Noire (who I found out was the waitress from Ryuuka's club, to our mutual embarrassment) had a word with her, I was allowed in to see Sango. I say 'word', but I heard a few smacks and Noire shouting 'show me your remorse!' coming from inside. That can't be good.

"W-Where...am I?"

"Lastation's main Basilicom. We're in one of the guest rooms while your city goes under extensive repairs, both physically and emotionally. Three factors fighting amongst each other...humph."

"...I-I'm sorry."

I looked back at Sango, unable to mask my surprise. Her expression looked desperate, pleading for whatever mercy I had.

"I know, w-what I did to you was wrong...IS wrong...but don't leave, d-don't leave me..."

Her eyes starting to water, I started to really fear for what Noire did to Sango that changed her into...well, this. Wiping her eyes with my sleeve, I waited for her to calm down a little before continuing.

"Whoa, hey now. I won't leave so long as your apology is genuine. Is it?"

"Y-Yes, yes! I am willing to give you anything for your forgiveness, David!"

I don't know what to start with when I talk to Noire later.

"I only want one thing from you, Sango. You didn't answer my question earlier. You said you'd love me with vigor, or whatever. Was that true? Do you really want...well, me?"

She turned away blushing, but I saw Sango look right back at me after a few seconds.

"T-That, um, yes. I do indeed have feelings for you. D-Do you...do you acknowledge them?"

Kissing her softly on the cheek, I grasped Sango's hand in mine, causing her to break out into stutters and blush.

"Although I cannot devote myself to you, Sango, the least I can do is return your affection to the best of my abilities. Would you like that?"

I saw her go through multiple expressions in the span of a few seconds, but she finally settled for squeezing my hand back, giving me a soft smile.

"Yes...I-I would."

Getting up, I crawled onto the bed and started undressing, which Sango reciprocated quickly. Turning her around so that she was on all fours, I started to thrust my fingers into her pussy, eliciting gasps and moans.

"A-Ah, d-don't - GAH!"

"Don't get too worn out yet, Sango, we haven't officially started until...right about now, hmm?"

Taking my fingers out of her wet pussy, I slowly pushed my dick in, feeling a slight tear.

"Ah, s-sorry Sango, it may hurt for just a bit."

"Ngh...I trust you, David. Please, continue..."

Starting to thrust at a slow pace for her to get used to, I heard Sango's muffled squeaks turn to moans in only a few minutes, and it's only when I started to really thrust did the 'loud' part in 'loud sex' come into play.

"AH! AH! D-DAVID, OH! P-PLEASE, AH!"

"Sango! K-Keep your voice down, everyone w-will hear!"

"OH! OH, DAVID, I- MMPH!"

Covering her mouth with my hand, I pressed my body against her mouth and started to vigorously pound her, causing her to moan and drool into my hand. Getting close to my limit, I leaned my head in to whisper into her ear.

"F-Feel better, Sango."

Cumming directly into her womb, I heard her nearly scream into my hand as I felt her insides twitch and squeeze my dick. Finally letting go of her mouth, I gripped her sides as I started to thrust a few more times, splattering the sheets with semen. After a few minutes, I fell beside her, exhausted and satisfied.

"H-Hey, we should wash up soon..."

"Mmm, not...not yet. Let's enjoy this...is that alright?"

I kissed her on the forehead, earning a weak giggle from the former monarch.

"Alright, but after this remind me to talk to Noire later, yes?"

The reaction that came after was...surprising, to say the least. Sango, getting up, clamped a hand over my mouth in fear.

"D-Don't tell a word of this to N-Noire! She'll punish me even h-harder than last time!"

...Punish?

* * *

 **A/N:** I got sidetracked again, but what else is new amirite

So I read the reviews, and thanks for giving your thoughts up on Histoire guys.

Also, **SCP-CLASSIFIED** , holy shit dude. Glad you're enjoying the story, I guess. Nice work on that 12-review combo...?


	31. Little Rain, the Late Arrival

"W-Why didn't you come earlier...?"

Boy, don't I feel awkward.

Quick rundown time. Apparently, a General by the name of Little Rain had contacted me right after I had met _Sting_. Somehow, despite the multiple messages she sent me over the course of weeks, I never saw even one of them. Finally, after bidding Sango (and a thoroughly pissed Noire) farewell, I checked my phone to find all of them, buried under other messages and reminders.

The city itself had a bit of a medieval feel to it, complete with a castle.

"I apologize, milady. For ignoring your...36 messages."

Little Rain is a very gentle person; despite that the fact that she had been ignored for a substantial amount of time, she's taking it quite well.

"Hmm, I guess it's ok. You did answer at least one of them..."

I opened my mouth to speak, but a butler of some kind whispered something in her ear.

"Ah, ok. Yes, thank you...David, may you please follow me to my chambers?"

"Sure, lead the way then, Little Rain."

* * *

"A-And they don't treat me seriously either!"

Sighing, I wiped Little Rain's nose for the tenth time like a father would to his child. Little Rain's situation isn't dangerous, but it's sad nonetheless.

As the city's holy icon, Little Rain has essentially been forced to stay in this castle, tended to by a literal legion of servants. She hadn't even stepped outside to purchase clothes or food for herself, as somebody, somewhere, does it for her.

"Have you ever considered putting your foot down and just going outside anyways? Your magical abilities are nothing to scoff at, you know, so I believe that you could defend yourself if push comes to shove."

"Well, I don't wish to insult them. My worshipers, I know they have kind intentions, but..."

"I know that, but this is just unforgivable. Nobody deserves to be locked away in a castle for their entire life. I'll find some way to let you out of here, Little Rain, don't you worry."

Little Rain gave me a soft smile and stretched, lying her head down on my lap. Putting a hand on her head, I started slowly running it through her silver hair while mulling over several ideas. Maybe I can discuss this with officials? Violence is definitely not an option, perhaps we could-

My train of thought was halted by a small, content noise from Little Rain. Huh, I almost forgot that I was still petting her.

"Um, a-are you quite alright...?"

"Mmmmm..."

She's asleep? Hmm, perhaps it'd be best if I came back tomorrow fresh in the morning to discuss this with her personally. Starting to get up, I heard her mumble and shift, eyes slowly opening.

"Don't leave...you're the only one who stayed..."

I felt her soft, warm hands grip mine, and pulling away I saw the hurt look in her eyes. Tucking her in, I planted a small kiss on her forehead, which was enough to snap her out of her sour mood.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I swear. I won't leave until you can feel the grass under your feet, understand?"

Little Rain gave me a trusting nod before closing her eyes again. Getting up, I walked out of her room to run into an old man. Dressed in an intricate robe, he looked me up and down, eyes sharp and attentive.

"So, young man...you say you will help our fair lady, yet you do not know her? Do you really think you can achieve such a feat, outsider?"

"I don't think that matters sir. I wouldn't of told Little Rain of all those things if I didn't mean it."

The old man looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Follow me. The guest room is right around his corner..."

* * *

This room is pretty nice. And by 'pretty nice', I mean 'incredibly expensive'. Nearly everything was of pristine quality, from the king-sized bed to the crystal chandelier. On normal occasions I couldn't stay in here without feeling incredibly guilty, but I suppose my job allows these luxuries.

Sitting down at the plain wooden table after taking off my coat and shoes, I took out my phone to text Nisa before hearing a slight cough.

Turning my head towards to door, I was met with Little Rain. It's a little late, but I can let her in.

"I'm sorry to intrude, David..."

"Hm? It's alright Little Rain. What did you need?"

"Um..."

Little Rain shyly walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Oh.

"I...I heard that close friends thanked each other intimately..."

"W-Where did you hear that?"

"Um, I read it in a book...a girl named Resta told me about it..."

I don't know whether to shrivel up and die or feel strangely nostalgic. Regardless, maybe I can talk my way out of this situation.

"Well, it's a kind gesture, but do you really want me to be your...ah...close friend? I mean, I just came in to the city today, and-"

I was silenced by another kiss, this time directly on my lips. Little Rain pulled away, blushing heavily.

"You care about me...and I have never gotten closer to anyone more than you. So please, David, grant me this."

Gulping nervously, I weighed my options here. Rejecting her advances would probably hurt her feelings, to put it very lightly. Plus, Little Rain is absolutely beautiful in terms of personality and body. But on the other hand, I can get into a _lot_ of trouble for taking the virginity of the city's holy icon.

Looking back towards the doorway, I saw that Little Rain had disappeared. Maybe her senses came back to her? Well, alright then, just pretend nothing happened tonight and-

Nevermind, she's just sitting on my bed. Nude. And staring at me.

"...O-Oh. Ok, then."

What else am I supposed to do? Sliding my pants off, I went to join Little Rain for the night. And oh what a wonderful night it'll be.

* * *

Four women sat around a table cluttered with paperwork and empty energy drink cans. Late into the night, there was a very low chance anyone in Gamindustri would be awake. Perfect for a meeting between the Oracles of each nation.

"...Shares have been going up, have they not?"

Mina Nishizawa, Oracle of Lowee, was the first to break the silence. Having gotten the attention of the other three Oracles, Histoire cleared her throat to speak, tome slightly raising in altitude.

"Indeed, the Generals' increased vigor seems to have inspired their people to work harder as well. I wonder, however, what their drive was. (゜゜)"

"I do believe it is the work of Mr. Takata, better known as David. He has... _quite_ , the number of Generals around his finger from his visits."

Chika, turning her gaze over to Kei, gave her an odd expression.

"How'd you even get that guy in the first place? I don't believe for a minute that you of all people relied on a lottery, Kei."

Kei simply gave the taller girl a small smirk.

"You read me better than I anticipated, Chika. It was Nisa's recommendation, really."

Letting out a small hum, Histoire leaned slightly back on her tome to hide her face, the chains on the side rattling.

"It's quite shameful to admit, but even I wouldn't mind that kind of attention...(#^.^#)"

The other Oracles, chuckling, began to try and sort the paperwork...before Mina gained a thoughtful look, along with a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, perhaps it isn't...wrong? I've heard that David is quite well-versed in politics...a-and, well...nevermind."

Kei leaned back in her seat, hand on chin. Her expression dulled only slightly, but the cunning in her eyes was visible to anyone.

"Having someone else handle all of my work...maybe I can get into these...'hobbies', you all speak of."

"With all of my work done for me, maybe I'll be able to finally grab Vert-senpai's attention once and for all~"

Chika, swooning, began to run through all of the fantasies her 'sister' would make a reality.

Histoire, however, glanced nervously at her fellow Oracles, who were currently lost in thought on what to do with freed schedules.

"P-Please do forgive for this, David...(ーー;)"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, I've been away for work. Slowly but surely, I've been writing this chapter while simultaneously hiding it from my coworkers. It ain't easy being a smut writer in public.

Also, some reviews!

 **Bulldan:** I don't think Linda is an option, seeing how she isn't a Maker (to my knowledge at least). Magic represents the fans I believe, not an actual company or product, and Rei is definitely on there, along with Plutia and Yellow Heart (since I can't use Peashy, so obviously best course of action is to abuse a loophole).

Also, more insight onto Histoire's chapter! Thank you for having invested interest guys, I think I got a good idea of what to do. Her chapter **_is_** the next one anyway.

I'll try to get Histy's chapter done soon, I swear. Maybe.


	32. Histoire, the Tome of the World

**A/N:** The Oracles begin! I began writing this straight after Little Rain's chapter was put up, let's see how long it takes for this to go up.

* * *

Being the Tome of the World is not easy. It was especially not easy today, as Neptune would would admit. Sadly, it was a revelation touched upon frequently, much to Histoire's chagrin.

Pinching the bridge of her tiny nose, Histoire let out a sigh before opening her eyes again, looking at a particularly sheepish Neptune with barely-contained frustration.

"May I ask you, Neptune...what was the reason behind setting your sister's room _on fire?_ (*￣m￣)"

"Weeeeell, good thing you asked, Histy. Ya know how I can do that ultra cool buff thing in the heat of battle?"

"...Yes."

"I thought it'd be super-ultra-mega-cool if I could shoot, like, fire out of my hands too!"

"...Which you evidently did. (T_T)"

"Ah, no. That, uh, was an unrelated dragon incident. Wasn't Nep, nuh uh. You can't place _nothin'_ on me, copper."

Readying a hand to whack Neptune on the noggin, Histoire jolted at the sound of a buzzer, giving Neptune just enough time to scurry away and out of the Basilicom window.

"You may enter."

Opening the door, it was none other than David. Casting his gaze on the charred part of the room, David coughed into his fist.

"Um, is this a bad time...?"

* * *

Histoire does not have it easy here, not one bit.

After explaining to me through clenched teeth about what Lady Purp- err, Neptune, had done to her sister's room, I couldn't help but feel rather bad for her entire situation. That, and mild concern that her tome's gem seemed to be glowing a dangerous blood red. I can only see what she has to deal with on a daily basis in my wildest nightmares.

"I see I'm quite needed here, then. Although I would've loved to return home and cook up a meal for everyone at home..."

"I apologize, Neptune is being rather lazy and with Nepgear out to Lastation, I fear that work will pile up very quickly. (~_~;)"

Fluttering down to the center of the room, Histoire sighed as her tome plopped down at a table cluttered with important documents, wings idly stretching.

"Well, at least we work in fairly comfortable conditions. And I have you to assist me, of course. (-_-)"

"I'm touched, but mostly concerned about your well-being, Histoire. After all, my job _is_ to relieve you of stress."

I noticed Histoire glance towards my direction. If that's a blush on her cheeks, it's an incredibly adorable one, I'll give it that.

"A-Ah, thank you. Flattery will get you nowhere, by the way. (*'.'*)"

Chuckling, I picked up a pencil before taking the larger half of Histoire's pile. Hopefully this will be completed soon.

* * *

I guess I lied when I said that this would be done and over with 'soon'.

"It seems we're done. All five hundred-seventy requests, processed and filed away. (・。・;)"

Sighing, I popped open a Doc Tear Popper and glugged it down. I remember MAGES. gushing about how good these were, I think they're average for a soft drink, but I certainly should grab a few for her before heading out.

"It wasn't easy, was it? You even nodded off halfway through..."

"I-It wasn't 'nodding off', it was an...ah...it was definitely not nodding off, I can assure you of that."

"Right. Nevertheless, you need to relax a bit, you know? Here, let me help."

Running two fingers down her back, I felt Histoire jolt upright. She looked up, giving me an annoyed little pout.

"W-What are you doing? （* ﾟ Дﾟ*）"

"Trying to massage your back. You spent literal hours hunched over those papers, and I would assume that would cause _some_ back pain."

"P-Please alert me first next time, then. Honestly..."

Letting out a small yawn, Histoire didn't bother finishing her sentence before faceplanting onto the table. Gently picking her up in cupped hands, she snuggled into my hands, grabbing onto my thumb.

Moving over to the couch and sweeping controllers and crumbs off of it, I slowly sat down and leaned back, placing Histoire on my chest. Letting out a sigh, I closed my own eyes as I felt Histoire's tiny, steady breaths. Letting out a yawn, I settled in to sleep for the night...

...If not for the door dramatically slamming open some time later, causing Histoire and I to simultaneously shriek and hold each other in a death grip. I looked over to find Neptune, pulling a pose that I would expect from someone like Nisa. She was flanked by the three other goddesses, looking much more embarrassed. For whatever reason, my chest started to feel warmer.

"Nepu! That's no way to greet the Purple Blur, the Pretty Warrior, the-"

Nevermind, my chest feels like it's literally on fire. Looking down, I wasn't too far off as Histoire seemed to _radiate rage_. It was even forming a murderous looking aura around her, and the air audibly crackled. I should probably do something about this before Histoire starts getting violent.

 _"Neptune..._ _(ノಠ益ಠ)"_

Stopping in her tracks, Neptune's expression went from silly to terrified in seconds. Hiding behind Noire, I saw Neptune and the others frantically start babbling about...something. I couldn't tell from all the hand motions and overlapping voices. I felt Histoire slowly levitate off of my chest and towards the girls, and decided that it was far too late to be dealing with this rationally right now anyway.

Grabbing her out of midair in one swift motion, I smashed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Despite the fact that I felt an intense, painful surge of magic through my entire body, I pushed the feeling aside. After a minute of this, I pulled away, leaving a stunned and blushing Histoire to lazily float back down into my hands.

"The Tome of the World can't lose her cool that easily, hm? I mean, that's just what I think anyway. I hold a lot of respect for you, Histoire, don't make me lose it, you hear?"

"(ﾟдﾟ)"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yes, we're all quite shocked that I managed to be suave. I kind of am too. Now, it's been a very long day and Histoire and I would like to get some rest. Seven hours of processing assorted paperwork dealing with all kinds of social issues, from lazy citizens to downright disgusting perverts, is a taxing exercise, and I would assume we will be doing the same tomorrow. If that's all for tonight, then good evening, my ladies. I mean no disrespect, but that was quite rude of you."

"(ﾟдﾟ)"

Hearing the door slowly close with a _click_ , I casually sat back down and stretched, having gotten some of my own stress out in that encounter. I'd have to apologize tomorrow about a bunch of things, but living in the moment is fine, I suppose. Squeezing Histoire to my chest for a second, I brought her back up so that our eyes would meet.

"Feeling better now? Honestly, you have to control that temper of yours. For a second, I thought our fair CPUs were going to be flash-fried."

Chuckling, my thoughts were abruptly cut off by Histoire smashing her lips back to mine. Pulling away, her wings flapped quickly and erratically as she struggled to stay in midair.

"D-Did you...do you really respect me that much?"

"...Yes, I do. I'm pretty embarrassed on how bold that was of me, but my words were definitely true."

Histoire, floating down, gently grasped my hand in hers. Well, my pointer finger anyway. Looking up at me, I saw a mix of emotions I couldn't quite sort out in her eyes.

"I-It's been quite some time before I felt such...nervousness in my heart. I, um... (*｀-´*)"

Saying 'screw it' to time and decency, I slowly pulled Histoire's dress up and over her head, getting a good look of her thin body. She yelped, but allowed me to see her body fully in the nude after slowly moving her hands.

"...Hm. It seems as though your eating habits is also an issue I need to resolve while I'm here."

I chuckled as I felt Histoire's tiny hand slap my cheek.

"Do not spoil this for me, I-I have never done anything this lewd and, u-um, romantic before...(*｀-´*)"

"Then allow me to teach you something new."

Pressing my lips to Histoire's once more and hearing a pleased noise, I started slowly taking off my own clothes as well.

* * *

"Huh. It looks juuuuust a little funny to me. Whaddya think, girls?"

Deep within the Basilicom, Neptune, along with the other 3 CPUs, were huddled around the Sharicite, which at the moment was brilliantly glowing, pulsating with energy.

"I would advise we not touch it at all, Neptune. We're already in quite a bit of trouble with Histoire as is."

"I'm going to have to agree with Vert here, Neptune. If you grab it, you might break it or whatever."

Neptune shot Noire a faux hurt look, which Noire responded to by flicking her in the forehead. Neptune recoiled back sharply, barely missing the Sharicite.

"Nepu! Lonely Heart strikes again!"

"H-Hey, I'm serious dummy! You thought Histoire was mad before? If you - does anyone feel...w-warm?"

The CPUs, confused, looked back at the Sharicite.

"Whoa, the Sharicite is glowing real bright now! Hope it isn't a bomb or anything."

"Damnit, Neptune, shut up and take this seriously! Something is gonna happen!"

Taking a cautionary step back, Neptune gawked as the Sharicite seemed to slowly levitate upwards, the air surrounding it beginning to coalesce. Warmth and power filled the surrounding area as the Sharicite sent out beams of light in various directions.

Neptune, completely silent, ran over and grabbed the taller CPUs by their necks, smashing their heads to her chest. Her back facing the crackling Sharicite as a crude shield, she let out a nervous gulp as she braced herself, ignoring her friends' muffled protests.

The Sharicite's right side suddenly exploded into thousands of prismatic fragments after a few tense minutes, a smaller Sharicite crystal floating out. The smaller crystal seemed to glow as brightly as it's parent, and the fragments lazily floated back over to repair the main Sharicite.

"...Is it over?"

"I dunno, because my face was smashed into your fucking chest!"

"You can't deny that it was quite chivalrous, though. Oh Neptune, any more of this and you may just make me swoon~"

"I-It's not like I enjoyed that or whatever, so don't do it again! Jeez, Neptune, you could've gotten hurt a-and-"

"Whoa whoa now, I already got a harem story in the works girls, I don't need anymore wifeys."

Letting go of the CPUs, Neptune turned around and peered curiously at the child crystal. As it didn't seem to be hostile, Neptune went in to get a closer look at it

"Whoaaa, it had a baby! We should name it, guys!"

"...Don't be stupid."

Blanc, walking up to the crystal, gently touched it. As it was Planeptune's own, it didn't grant Blanc any large benefits, aside from a small surge of energy and confidence. Taking her hand off, Blanc slowly made her way to the door leading back to the main Basilicom area.

"...Seems normal. We should still tell Histoire about this, though, it's an interesting anomaly."

Nodding in agreement, Noire and Vert followed her out of the room.

"Hey guys, we're totally telling Histoire this wasn't my fault, right? I dunno what happened, but it definitely wasn't me. Seriously, I think she's gonna lecture my butt hard already..."

Stopping in their tracks, the three briefly had a look of serious contemplation. Vert, turning around to face Neptune, gave her a soft smile. Although Neptune had her head in the clouds most of the time, even she could tell that this smile wasn't genuine at all.

"We really should hurry over to Histoire, Neptune. We may have time to forge an alibi for you."

"Yep, this is big news. Something that Planeptune's CPU should own up to. Wonder who that is, huh?"

"Hey guys, it's getting a bit late. Why don't we head on over _right now?_ "

Spinning on their heels, the three CPUs made a mad dash for Neptune's room, the CPU in question running as quickly as her little legs could manage after them.

"YOU DIRTY TRAITOOOOOORS!"

* * *

"Haah...ghk-aaah..."

Histoire lightly moaned as she came off her high, and I pulled my finger out of her twitching wet pussy. We both lied on the carpeted floor, tired and satisfied. I felt a final pulse of pleasure flood my body as Histoire cleaned off my dick before I pulled my pants back on, placing her gently into my arms for an embrace.

"I-I will say...you're quite good at adapting, Histoire."

"Don't say such embarrassing things. But...thank you. The attention and care I have received from you tonight was...grand. Ahh, it's difficult to say! (≧ロ≦)"

"I'm truly honored to give you such care, Histoire. (´▽`)"

Hey, this emoticon isn't as hard as I thought it'd be. It's actually...kind of fun.

Pressing my lips to the top of her head, any semblance of romance was immediately shattered and scattered to the four winds when the door burst open. The lock flew out and smashed the window, and my gaze darted over to see the CPUs again.

"Histoire!"

"Histoire."

"Histoire!"

"Histy it was all them! It was- **AH.** "

The CPUs went completely rigid, alternating their stares to me and Histoire. Staring at them right back, I felt as though my heart locked up. Not in an emotional sense, I think I literally went into cardiac arrest for a few minutes. Although I couldn't think straight, I did feel my chest start to... _oh._ _Oh no._

"H-Histoire?"

I looked down at her, although her expression was unreadable.

"...I suppose we'll come back l-later then, Histoire."

"Err, sorry? I mean, centuries of being a 10,000 year-old virgin tome might make you a little horny, but...at least Mina keeps herself dignified, geez."

"Well...your secret is safe with me, I-I guess. I won't compare you to Kei or anything, buuuuut..."

"Whoa, Histy, I didn't know you had the cougar's blood in you! I betcha he's just fallin' head over heels right now! Also, didn't know you were pretty skinny..."

I felt a cold shiver down my spine as Histoire simply closed her eyes and _smiled_. It wasn't a slasher grin or anything, but the serenity of it was...horribly unnerving.

 **"How bold of** you."

Nevermind then, that was what scared me. And is currently scaring me. I mean, alongside the elemental magic now being thrown everywhere, that's frightening as well if you really want to-

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry guys, just got off of work for a few vacation weeks! I'm tired as all hell, so updates might not come out that frequently.

Sorry that Histoire's chapter came out late. There was a pretty surprising amount of hype for our favorite little tome with a temper, and since I already started writing it after Little Rain, I just slowly added on to it as I moved on. Sorry if there are any errors or if the balance of lemon/story wasn't all that heavy this time around, there was like three days of tired layered into this chapter.

Reviews!

 **Overmach:** This story _was_ meant to include only the Makers and Oracles, but a bunch of people (and a few private, sometimes lewd PMs) wanted me to do the CPUs as well, along with some other miscellaneous characters. I think I can write them in, I dunno. Probably as bonus chapters, since people want 'em.

 **Guest and Guest Person/Ren:** There you go, Histoire's chapter. "Histoire: the 10,000 year old virgin tome" was hilarious though, although that isn't the chapter title I knew I just had to work that in somehow. So why not set up the blunt yet lovable Blanc for the fall?

 **Mario the World Champion:** It went down indeed...off-screen. I already kind of have an idea on what to do for the next Oracle (hinthint **KEI** hinthint), but thank you for sticking around anyway.

Seriously, it's great to know this story has support, has people coming back, it's just a nice feeling overall. Alright, you guys know the drill, R/R and I'll respond to them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	33. Kei Jinguji, the Hypercompetent Oracle

"You've certainly changed since I last met you, David."

I simply nodded as I sipped my coffee, which didn't help the fact that I still looked like an utter mess. I suppose I should still count my blessings though.

If I recall correctly, I barely managed to keep Histoire from having another meltdown...by dunking her into a tiny mug of cold water. Naturally, she wasn't all too pleased, but I was able to make it up to her fairly easily by watching Neptune for a few days.

Get it? Fairly easily? It...wasn't? I'm terrible at these joke things.

"Well, I can assure you that there will be no lollygagging in this Basilicom during work hours. As I have completed most of the work before you arrived, I suppose we can afford to relax. But just for a short while. "

"Alright, sure. I should tell you all about my meetings with the Generals. It's been a pretty wild ride since I accepted this job, you know."

"I could imagine. Alright then, let's stop this idle chat and begin work immediately."

Kei came over and plopped down a massive stack of papers in front of me, and I heard the table creak in barely-contained agony. The stack was probably just as tall as the one I tackled _with_ Histoire.

"I thought you said you completed most of the work..."

Kei gave me a small smirk, leaning on top of the giant pile.

"I did, this is what remains. I hope Planeptune hasn't made you lazy, David."

Chuckling, I picked up a pen and grabbed the first sheet.

"Not in the slightest, Ms. Jinguji."

* * *

It was about halfway through the pile when I heard Kei get up, letting out a small groan.

"Don't push yourself, you know. If you want to rest, go right on ahead. I can always work just a bit harder, you know?"

"How noble of you. I'll just be using the restroom, don't push yourself, alright?"

Exchanging a sly grin with her, I gave her a mock salute before she closed the door.

"Well, might as well keep going."

Trying to focus in on purely the paper alone, I managed to blast through most of the pile in little over an hour. It was only after request three-hundred that I realized that Kei still had yet to come out of the bathroom. It's worrisome, to say the least.

Getting up and knocking on the door, there was no response. Pressing my ear up to the door, I heard nothing.

"Um, hey Kei? Are you alright? I-I don't mean to intrude on anything, but..."

Again, nothing. Alright, here goes nothing, I'm sorry Kei!

Swinging open the door, I was met with the sight of Kei Jinguji, completely fine and staring at me with a dumbfounded look. More interesting, however, was that her hand was in-between her legs, sopping wet.

"Uh...right. If you needed alone time, you could've asked, but I'll just leave you to, ah, finish. That's about right."

Gently closing the door and spinning on my heels, I didn't make it back to my desk before I heard the door open again. Turning around, I saw Kei's reddened face, staring right at me. I couldn't tell if her expression was anger or incredible embarrassment, but she grasped my hand roughly nevertheless.

"F-Follow me and don't speak a word."

Nodding, Kei started to briskly walk out the room, dragging me along with her.

* * *

Eventually reaching a small yet ornate door, Kei opened it to reveal a rather modest apartment. By basic logic, I would assume that this is where Kei lives.

"This is, well, troublesome. Y-You weren't supposed to see that moment of weakness on my part."

"I don't think it's weakness, Kei. Everyone has...urges. It's surprisingly refreshing to know that you have them too, I suppose."

"...Pervert."

"Didn't stop you from hiring me."

Grinning, I saw Kei slightly return it before averting her eyes again.

"I...assume you're quite genre savvy, yes? You know what happens n-next?"

Do I know what happens next? I- Oh wait.

"A-Ah. You really want to, uh, do it? Um, with me?"

Kei, slowly closing the distance, wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest.

"Yes. I have a bit of a...request, for you. I assure you, it is mutually beneficial."

"Um, alright. What do you need from me, Kei?"

Tugging on my sleeve, I followed Kei to her bedroom, which was surprisingly modest and a little bland. Digging around in the closet a bit, I felt my face heat up as she brought out a black collar, complete with a little leash, and some handcuffs. Blushing heavily as well, Kei pushed the items into my hands quickly.

"I-I wish for you to take a dominant position. Essentially, you may use me however you wish tonight."

"Uh, right..."

Clipping the collar on her, I pulled my pants and boxers off, feeling a bit embarrassed as Kei opted to silently stare at my dick. Turning her around, I bound her hands with the cuffs, a small clicking noise confirming their use.

"Um, so...we're doing it from behind, Kei? That way the leash is...used..."

I've never really been into BDSM and all that kinky domination stuff, so I have no idea how to take this. I guess if Kei enjoys it though, I can go along with the flow. Pulling her clothes off, I could feel myself heating up at how good her body looked; thin yet slightly muscular, Kei was surprisingly a B-cup under that coat of hers.

"T-That...sounds like a valid strategy. Very well then, please treat me well."

With that, Kei crawled onto the bed, her ass facing me and her face in the pillow. Grabbing the leash with one hand and her ass with the other, I started teasing her entrance with my erection. She was wet within minutes, and I could feel her body shaking with anticipation.

"Ahh, d-don't tease me, please..."

"Hm? But I thought you said I could do whatever I wish tonight?"

"Mmmm...my apologies, master..."

Master? Feeling myself getting harder, I pushed the tip into her pussy, causing her to moan out.

"Ohhhhh...s-satiate my carnal lust, please..."

"V-Very well then!"

Pulling the leash back with a yank, I thrust my dick inside as Kei jerked back, hearing her yelp. I stifled a moan of my own, as I felt Kei's tight pussy squeeze my dick relentlessly.

"Gh! G-Good girl..."

Moving my hands up her body, I roughly grabbed both of her breasts as I thrust deeper, touching her ass with my thighs.

"AH! PLEASE, NGGH! M-MASTER- AH!"

I pulled back before starting to roughly pound her, holding the leash in my mouth to keep her head up. Nearly screaming in lust, I felt Kei start twitching as pleasure overtook us both.

"NGH...GUH! NGHK- UHN!"

Pleasure coursed through my veins as I slammed Kei, churning up her insides. Barely restraining myself at this point, I quickened the pace, hearing the satisfying squeals and moans of my partner.

"M-MASTER! I'M C-CUMMI- OOOOOH! AGHK-AHHH!"

The sheets were splattered with Kei's fluids as she came, her entire body quaking as I continued to pound her. Nearing my own limit as well, I let go of the leash to speak.

"K-KEI! AH, GONNA C-CUM INSIDE!"

"M-MASTER, PLEASE! I-"

"GHK, AH! K-KEI!"

I hastily grabbed Kei's sides as I came directly into her womb, causing her to jolt back upwards screaming. My entire body shook as I came, and I could feel my heart wildly pounding in my chest as I let out a moan of my own. I pulled out a few minutes later, watching semen slowly dribble out of her pussy.

Collapsing onto the bed next to her, I managed to clumsily undo the collar and her handcuffs, throwing them onto the floor.

"Haah...that was, uh, that was really great, Kei..."

"Mmmm..."

I felt shuffling in the bed, and saw Kei turn to look at me with a tender sort of expression.

"I-I...do not understand, um, 'emotions', too well. It shames me to admit...but c-can you help me?"

"Definitely, why would I not?"

Kei's eyes slightly widened, but it was quickly replaced by the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Thank you. But it wouldn't be a business transaction without payment, hmm?"

Placing a soft kiss on my nose, I wrapped my arms around Kei as she snuggled into my chest. It's going to be one comfortable night.

* * *

"Gh! A-Ah, Master!"

Grasping Kei's breasts underneath her coat, I brought my body up to hers to pound her more roughly. I could hear ragged breaths as my pace quickened and we-

 _*CLICK*_

Exchanging nervous looks, I hastily took my hands off of Kei and sat down in the office chair, rolling up close to the desk. Kei, noting what I was doing, picked up a pen and tried to focus on the document, trying to ignore the fact that I was deep inside of her.

"Hey Kei, David, you guys alright? Uhhhhhh..."

Noire poked her head into the room, a look of utter confusion on her face once she noticed Kei sitting in my lap.

"Uh, y-yes Noire, we're alright. Kei mentioned that she was uncomfortable after sitting in one place for so long, a-and I offered my lap to her. Isn't that right, Kei?"

Kei let out a shaky breath before pulling an inconspicuous grin. I could feel her shift slightly, making me stifle a moan.

"Indeed, don't worry about me. I couldn't refuse s-such a balanced offer, honestly."

Noire's gaze darted to both of us before finally nodding, a soft smile on her face.

"Glad to see you opening up, Kei. You know, I never expected you to smile that brightly before. And hey, David, if you get too close or start getting too feely with my Oracle..."

"I-I promise on my life. Literally, I-I guess."

Letting out a breath, I saw Noire slowly close the door. Getting back up, Kei gripped the edges of the desk and let out a small squeak as I started to slowly thrust again.

"Y-You know...we can't keep doing this in the offi- ah!"

"Do you want to move to the bedroom later, then? I-I mean, after we finish work of course."

Kei simply gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips. Mixing business with pleasure has never been so sweet.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm done early; bring out the celebratory pudding.

I'll admit, I didn't pull off Kei's 'snarky yet emotionless and prude' personality as well as I wanted to here. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide, if you still like it, that's great. If you don't, that's also fine. Good or bad, I love to see people's views on what I produce.

Speaking of which, here they are!

 **ultramannexus94:** Croire is probably not going to make an appearance here, sorry. She's essentially a dark version of Histoire, and because I like Rei I probably won't enjoying writing her chapter. Sorry, man. But thank you anyway for reading the story, keep improving your own!

 **Guest:** Very interesting suggestions, admittedly they weren't what I was thinking of, but it's still good to know that there are alternatives. That and if I become a lazy, unmotivated turd I can always take those ideas.

...I'm joking. But seriously, thanks.

 **Guest Person:** I've heard from a few friends that Adult Neptune could work as she is technically a Maker, and there is rumor floating around that Uzume might be based on the Dreamcast, but yeah. There are still quite a few people left, and because a surprising amount of people requested the Goddesses, I just decided to go ahead and give myself extra work.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Wow, I did _not_ expect everyone to be hyped up for Histy to get some love. I'm not joking, I knew Histoire rarely gets the limelight but hot damn. Anyway, I hope Kei's chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment.

 **Overmach:** Kei.


	34. Mina Nishizawa, the Motherly Mage

"D-Don't run around in the Basilicom, you might get hurt!"

"No we won't, dumb Mina! Right, Rom?"

"I promise..."

Mina sighed for what I believed to be the fifth time since I got here. Patting her on the hat sympathetically, I carefully picked out the confetti from her clothes. Although Ram and Rom were truly good kids, they are also an incredible pain. To Mina. Yeah, this time I'm not getting smacked around, but it still feels pretty bad.

Nevertheless, I've been tasked with assisting her today as Lady Blanc is out to a summit with the other CPUs. I see now what she meant by this job being the 'single largest pain in my ass ever'. Nevertheless, at least I get to help her out with the whole 'prank victim' thing.

Mina Nishizawa was not the tallest woman or strongest woman in Gamindustri, but she was certainly the most mature, in whatever sense you want to take that in. A powerful mage and a pretty good mother figure, Mina has quite the shy, gentle personality. I hear that she hides an absolutely _vicious_ temper, however. Ram won't tell me nothing about it, which I assume is a good thing. Probably.

"Kids, don't call Mina dumb, please. She tries very hard to keep you two happy."

AKA I'm saving your lives, you little squirts.

I got a loud raspberry in response from Ram, which I returned immediately. It was hilarious to see Ram _and_ Mina's expression of pure shock, and I gotta say, it felt good to act like a child when you're in a crisp suit. Rom busted out in the loudest laughter I've heard her utter this evening, so that was a bonus too.

"This is war, you big stupidhead!"

Grabbing Rom by the hand, Ram puffed her cheeks out before running to their shared bedroom, probably off to form a devious plan of revenge.

"I'm sorry, David. They usually aren't this rambunctious...t-that was a joke, haha...ha..."

...That sounded really, really sad but that probably sounds way too arrogant or facetious to actually say out loud. I really want to help Mina now. Like, really really.

Sitting down at the couch, I let out a sigh as I sank into the cushions. The night is still young, so plenty of time to talk it out or have a nice cup of tea over the fire, I suppose.

"I suppose we have some time to relax before they initiate the Great Gamindustri Prank War. Don't be shy, Mina, sit with me a little. Maybe we can do something about "

Patting the seat cushion and involuntarily dislodging a whoopee cushion from the couch, Mina sat opposite to me.

"A-Ah, thank you."

Gently moving aside the whoopee cushion, Mina folded her hands in her lap and pulled a rigid posture. I would've seen no problem for it, if not for her adorable blush.

"Um, are you alright? Did the twins get you sick with that ice water bucket prank?"

"O-Oh, no. I'm quite alright, thank you for caring David."

Oh come on, even I know that's not true.

"W-Well, um...n-no, nevermind, it's n-n-nothing."

Sliding closer to her, I noticed Mina jolt a bit as we touched shoulders. I have an inkling of an idea on what's bothering her, but I don't want to force it out. I'm not an animal, geez.

"You know, if something is bothering you it's, uh, alright to talk about it. I mean, I'm not trying to prod you, but I'll always be around to listen."

"Uh...I-I, um...f-forgive me!"

Grabbing me by the collar, Mina smashed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss, which lasted for a few seconds before she lost her courage and pulling away. Averting her eyes, she brought her hands up to her chest, nervously wringing them. I then realized that Mina Nishizawa is a woman who manages to pull off cute and sexy at the same time with flying colors.

"I-I'm so sorry...!"

"I mean, I thought it was okay. Say, do you want to continue this somewhere private?"

"D-David! There are children here!"

"Well I did say somewhere _private_. I mean, if we did it here it'd just be lewd. What, were you thinking-"

"N-No! I definitely w-was not planning on bringing you to my room and...a-and-"

Sure. And I know for a fact that Noire is not a raging tsundere.

I earned a small squeak from scooping the Oracle up into my arms bridal-style. Beginning to walk towards the door, I briefly stopped by the twins' bedroom.

"Me and Mina are going to do boring adult stuff, like paperwork and taxes. We're also going to have a philosophical debate on the morality of Dogoo hunting. Do you two wanna join?"

"Ewwww, no! Go away, you big dumb...uh...dumbface!"

"Yeah...dumb..."

Chuckling, I closed the door and placed a soft peck on Mina's nose, ignoring her gentle fists against my shoulder.

* * *

Mina's room in the Basilicom was a bit small, plain and cluttered with all sorts of novels, assorted articles, and most interestingly a framed group photo of all the Oracles. I guess I can always ask Mina about it later.

"Is this door on the left the bedroom? Sorry if I'm a bit too eager."

"It's alright. And yes, it is."

Pushing the door open gently, I sat down on the bed, placing Mina into my lap and wrapping my arms around her thin waist. Throwing her hat and coat to the side of the bed, she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I-It's my first time, David...be gentle, ok?"

"I promise. If I go to fast, you'll tell me, alright?"

Hearing a small 'yes', I felt Mina start to unzip my pants. Placing my hands on her thighs, I slowly ran my hands up her body, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

Boy was I glad I did. Mina had _quite_ the shapely figure, and I could feel myself getting hard at the feeling of her unbelievably soft skin. Cupping her breasts in my hands, I heard her moan out as she clumsily slid a hand into my boxers

"I-It's quite...large. Are you in pain, David?"

"Mmm, just a little."

I started to pull the rest of my clothes off, and by the slight shuffling I heard Mina was probably getting off her clothes as well. At last, we were both able to admire each other's bodies.

"My, you're already wet, Mina. I hope you weren't expecting this to happen _all_ evening."

Wrapping my arms around her waist again, I lied down on my back, with Mina gently resting her head on my chest.

"N-No, um, well...i-is it wrong...?"

"Not...not in the slightest.

Kissing her softly on the forehead, I slid my hands down to grasp Mina's ass, moving her slightly to position my dick under her wet entrance.

"Ah! H-How bold of you!"

"It gets better, trust me. It'll hurt in the beginning though, are you alright with that?"

I heard her utter a small, breathy giggle.

"E-Even if I didn't know that, I'd trust you. S-So enjoy me, please."

I didn't need to hear more. Slowly inserting my dick inside her pussy, I felt her wrap her hands around my back and yelp, shivering. Deciding to thrust in, I stifled a moan as I felt something snap, most of my dick in at this point.

"Haah...you were right, it hurts only s-slightly...o-oh!"

An instinctive thrust of the hips brought the entire thing inside, causing Mina to squeal out. Go slowly, then pick up the pace. Not the other way around David.

"S-Sorry, I- _ghk!_ -I'm going to go slowly...for this to be an e-experience."

I felt Mina softly let out a breath, before nuzzling against my chest. Taking that as an affirmative, I started to slowly thrust in and out, savoring the tightness and warmth of her pussy. I sat up and leaned against the headboard, moving a hand up to stroke her silky, ice-blue hair.

"Oooooh...A-Ah! D-Don't...ohhhh..."

Quickening the pace just slightly, I felt Mina drool onto my shoulder as I thrust and felt her insides squeeze my dick like a vice. Letting out a few moans of my own, I tried desperately to control my hips as I felt Mina's grip on my back tighten. It failed spectacularly, and I soon felt myself pounding her pussy with as much energy as I could muster, savoring her loud squeals and throaty moans.

"OH, DAVID! I-I THINK...T-THINK I'M GOING TO-!"

Mina was not able to finish her sentence as I felt her spasm in my grasp, screaming out. Nearly kneeing me in the hips, Mina's entire body shook as she came.

"AGH! HAAH, M-MINA!"

Pressing her lips to mine in a wild, sloppy kiss, I came inside her soon afterwards, feeling her shakily moan into my mouth. Leaning back onto the headboard, I felt Mina fall limp on top of me, still slightly shaking. Pressing my lips to the top of her head, I heard her collect herself for a moment before speaking.

"That...was quite the experience."

"Mmm, I'm glad...to have shared it with you, then."

I felt her playfully slap my shoulder.

"T-That wasn't quite gentle towards the end, though."

"Apologies, not my fault that you're one beautiful woman."

Blushing, I saw Mina quickly avert her gaze and felt a smile creep onto my face.

"You know, I could always go another round, if you want. Stress accumulates over time, y'know."

I saw Mina give me a sly look. She knew exactly where I was going with this, and it made this all the more exciting.

"Mmmm, give me a moment then, please. I mean, you are still inside me, anyway..."

Grunting in agreement, I simply opted to snuggle with Mina until we got in the mood again. Which took a whopping five minutes.

* * *

I'm exhausted. But happy, most definitely.

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was a sleeping Mina, wrapped in my arms. Gently snoring, she looked incredibly peaceful.

Slowly getting up in order to not wake her, I stretched a bit. I guess it didn't work, as there's something tugging at my shirt.

"Mmmm...dun leave yet..."

"I won't, I won't. I'm just thinking about the twins, is all. They haven't pranked us all...oh wait, that's a good thing."

I hope they did eat before we went off to do our thing, though. And went to sleep on time. Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose. Well, I wouldn't define sex as 'fun', per say, but-

My thoughts were interrupted by Mina abruptly getting up, albeit slightly wobbly.

" _T-The twins!_ Oh goddesses I hope they're ok..."

"They're strong children, dear, I think they'll be just fine."

...Dear? Oh, that was not supposed to come out. I don't even know where that came from in the first place.

"...D-Dear?"

"I swear, that just came out. I-I'm really sorry."

"No no, I...um...I liked it. J-Just a bit."

Although I'm still pretty embarrassed, I felt pretty happy at that statement.

"Alright, well, I suppose we should go and check on Ram and Rom anyway. Let's get washed and dressed, today is a new day Mina."

"As long as you're there to protect me from pranks."

"And as long as you're there right alongside me, scolding."

* * *

 **A/N:** Eyyyyyy, Mina's chapter!

So I decided on something. I will **not** be writing chapters for the CPUs, which will be keeping in spirit with the story, really. If you want the other reason, I'm exhausted and just want to sleep without worrying about how I'm going to write about l-lewd things. The CPUs, however, **do and will** appear in the ultra-secret project I'm working on on the side. This includes Victory's CPUs and Uzume. I'll get it started straight after this story is done. Yeah I'm just that good, put those rose petals away.

Reviews!

 **A bunch of people since I'm way too lazy to write all your names out and you guys said basically the same thing anyway but hey you're still all important:** Yeah Kei being into BDSM kinda just...worked for me, I suppose. I thought about it and was like 'Yeah why not, someone wanted sex in the office anyway. It wouldn't be exactly what they wanted, but I think they'll like it. I hope. Fuck'.

 **Mario the World Champion:** Hope you liked Mina's chapter! Admittedly, like all chapters, it could use some work somewhere...probably. Like 95% sure I fucked up somewhere. So tell me what you liked, didn't, and I'll check it out.

Hey hey, Chika's chapter is left! Then...things! Stay tuned!


	35. Little Family

"Your contract ends today, huh?"

Scratching CC idly behind the ears, I nodded. The prospect of staying home...disturbed me. But why? Didn't I want to stay home and just relax? Maybe...maybe there's more to it.

...Ah, there it is. I feel it.

Are my journeys really coming to an end? Will I never meet new people, possibly new friends? Sure, I already have made more close friends than I could possibly ever ask for, including but not limited to an entire squadron of Generals, the four Oracles of Gamindustri, and all of the Makers, but will my life simply go back to...filing papers?

Did I even know what life _meant_ before finding IF?

"...vid? David? Snap out of it! Heroes must always be vigilant, aware!"

Nisa was right up in my face, and she somehow managed to crawl up into my lap without me noticing. I must've grown or something, because Nisa looked so...short. And I don't think heroines of justice shrink.

"A-Ah, sorry. My bad Nisa, did you need anything?"

She gave me a small pout. It looked kinda cute. I guess.

"It's not what I need, it's you. You look all sad, and don't try to hide it from me like a typical anime protagonist, you hear me?"

I let out a sigh. No use hiding it, then. Besides, she can always kick the information out of me, which would suck a whole lot more.

"I'm just kind of...down, that my adventures will be coming to a close, it's like no time has passed at all..."

"Yeah it's gonna end, but think about what you accomplish, Master. Just think about it for a sec."

Master? That brings back some surprisingly fond memories, when I first met CC out on the streets of Planeptune.

"...You're right. It does make me happy, thinking about what I've done for...well, Gamindustri."

That first night with IF, inviting Nisa into my home, getting married to Sting, the whole NPC...thing, point is that all of these _happened._ That alone, knowing that I was able to make so many people happy...I guess that's worth it.

"I'm quite a lucky man, aren't I? That, and horribly bipolar. Here I am sulking to myself, and all it takes are a few choice words from my little action hero to cheer me up."

Nisa and I shared a hearty chuckle...right before she abruptly stopped and started stammering. I saw a blush spreading from ear to ear, and I knew that this wouldn't end on a comfortable note.

Just the way I like it.

"Um, Nisa?"

"S-Say that again!"

"Uh, all it takes are a few choice words to make me feel better?"

"Nonono, t-the exact words!"

I heard CC start laughing. Ah, I get it. Nisa being cute again.

"...Oh. Yep, you're mine. My knight in shining armor, Nisa, the Defender of Gamindustri."

"S-Stop it! Y-You know w-what you said!"

"The light of my life? The _yin_ to my _yang?_ The name which the wind whispers when it dreams of justice? The name which..."

"Mmmmm...stoooop!"

"... _I_ whisper?"

"MMMMMMMM!"

Burying her head into my shirt, I felt Nisa squeal into my shirt and gently beat my shoulders with her fists. With CC on the floor and me barely containing laughter myself at this point, I decided that at the very least, I'll make every day in this house fun. Who doesn't want a fun life, anyway?

And thus, I laughed. And it felt pretty good, if I had to be honest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Filler because I started writing Chika's chapter, literally titled this document "TLaM: Chika", and then realized 'i'm not doing the CPUs fuck well i feel like tying this up some way and just pulling it out my ass just does not meet up with my own standards so lets make this a slice of life chapter'

That and I really enjoy writing in more Nisa, CC and David moments. Feels good, man.

So, yeah. Actual Chika is coming tomorrow. And then I'll launch the super-ultra other project, which is another story. On something. Also involving David. Stay tuned.


	36. Chika, the Emerald Oracle

A new day, a new experience.

I left the comforts of home for one final time, this time for Leanbox. I heard from Mina that Chika has an unhealthy amount of work piled up for...reasons. Although I would've enjoyed an explanation as to what I'm getting into, I was called out here by Chika herself anyway. Convenient, if anything, because I just realized my contract ended yesterday, I didn't have to really go out if I did not want to.

...So, yeah, let's go out and help Chika.

"Uh, hello? I'm here to see the...uh..."

The receptionist, a thin lady with short orange hair, was currently sleeping, face on desk. Her light snores made the little strand on her head idly flutter.

I would need all the wisdom in the world to guess who this is, really. The only question I have is why she's here in the first place playing receptionist.

"Rise and shine, Marvey."

"Mmmrgh...g'murrnin'..."

Slowly picking her head up, I saw Marvey sleepily stare at me for a few seconds, blinking a few times. Then her eyes lit up, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Long time no see. What are you doing- hurk!"

Vaulting over the table, Marvey hit me with the force of a speeding bear, knocking me over to the ground onto my back. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, I used my other to prop myself up.

"David! How are you doing, close friend?"

"Good, good. Say, when did you become a receptionist?"

"Mmm, side job," she replied, letting out a small yawn. "Lady Chika called me here since the normal receptionist was out on vacation. I'm getting paid at least, so it's all good."

"Sounds fair enough. May I be let up? Chika called me here to help her out with her ungodly amounts of paperwork."

"Yeah sure. Catch ya later, ok?"

Marvey placed a light peck on my cheek, which I returned on her forehead.

"Alright, see you later, Marvey."

Both of us getting up, I walked up the stairs to find Chika's room, which was surprisingly the most ornate one in the hall. Vert's door, by comparison, looked quite plain. Knocking on the door, I heard the sounds of clunking and muffled curses before Chika opened it, looking quite disheveled. More concerning was that her eyes looked rather red. I would suppose she's been crying recently, but ever the optimist I hope that wasn't the case.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Come on in, I guess."

Chika's voice sounded flat. There was no semblance of emotion within it at all, not even grief or anger. Something was up.

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

"We should get started."

After a few awkward minutes of sitting on the fancy couch with her, she finally broke the silence. And thank the goddesses she did, because I certainly would've had no idea how to start. I was staring at the decor for a long while anyway.

"Right. Is anything...wrong, Chika? Do you want to talk about it?"

I saw her eyes widen just a bit, before she pulled a flat expression. There was pain hiding behind those crimson eyes, I could tell.

"N-No...nothing."

"Well now, that's not a very good lie at all, Chika Hakozaki."

"W-What are you trying to-"

I felt a little conflicted here. Should I really keep pushing this? Should I just drop it? It's very obvious she's trying to put up a face here...damn, I would love to have someone else like...pick a choice for me. Like a visual nov- focus David.

"You know what I'm trying to say, Chika. You're not feeling well, I can see it in...well, everything about you right about now. Please, I won't judge you or anything."

I felt her pull me into a tight embrace, and I felt my shirt getting wetter. I _really_ hope I didn't mess up here.

"D-Do...do you k-know what heartbreak f-feels like...?"

I started slowly rubbing her back. Time to not mess this up.

"No, I do not. Thus, I won't say 'I know how you feel' or something along those lines, because frankly that'd be kind of insulting. What I will do is listen to your story, if you want to tell me."

I heard her sniffle into my shirt and take a shaky breath.

"M-My darling...Vert...she...a-and La-Lady Blanc..."

I heard rumors that Chika had a rather...unhealthy obsession with Vert, but this is troublesome. I didn't even know they got together until just now, so what am I supposed to say? Well, guess I can't mull it over, because Chika is crying again.

"I can't sympathize with your situation, to be brutally honest with you right now. And I can tell, you're not one who enjoys being lied to. But I'll be here for you, if that means anything. Anything you need, I'll provide."

Picking her head up, I saw Chika giving me an odd expression, sobs quieting down just a bit. Taking a moment to wipe the tears off of her face, I took a breath before continuing.

"...Not like that. Well, it's up to you, I guess. But hey, general message is don't let this destroy you, ok? Vert's happiness is your top priority, right?"

Her head plopped down against my chest again, and she gave me a slow nod.

"Well mission accomplished, she's happy. Good work, Chika, now let's tackle something truly menacing, like making unique FPS games."

I smiled as I heard Chika break into laughter.

"Y-You're not a normal guy, huh?"

"Quite frankly I'm not," I replied. "But hey, it works pretty well in my line of work."

"I'd agree. Anyway, when you put it that way, I-I guess it'll be ok..."

I patted her on the head a few times, and she closed her eyes.

"B-But if you ditch me too, I'm gonna smack you, alright?"

"I promise I won't, Chika. I'll be by your side until you don't need me anymore, honest."

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before Chika gave me a heart attack. And by that I mean she jumped into my lap, staring right into my eyes with an annoyed expression.

"W-What are you-"

"You are the _biggest_ fucking cocktease I have ever met, seriously!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

I would never get an answer as Chika got up with a huff and dragged me to her bedroom.

* * *

"And you just go and s-say that! Are you telling me that you somehow _didn't_ mean that romantically?"

We were now in Chika's bedroom, which was just as lavish as the main room. Chika already started to impatiently strip down, and her body was quite shapely and beautiful, if I had to be honest with myself.

"I still don't know what in any of the eight Hells you're talking about, but...yes?"

Chika gave me a dumbfounded look, to which I replied with the most casual shrug I've ever given.

"I can't help it.

"...Whatever."

"So...you're really serious about this, hm? There are a lot of good men out there besides me-"

Chika placed a pointer finger to my lips. Blushing, she gulped before looking back at me, fire in her eyes.

"You promised me that you'd be by my side comforting me for as long as I wanted. J-Just do this for me, geez! We can get the stupid paperwork done later!"

Chika slammed her lips to mine, sending a shock of pleasure and surprise through my body. Throwing my arms around her, I deepened the kiss, intent on giving Chika something and someone else to look at.

...I'll never be good with this pep talk thing, but I guess intimate things work just as well.

* * *

"And you didn't tell me until right. _this_ _. second?!_ (╬ ಠ益ಠ)"

"See, you always get mad at me! It wasn't even me, I swearsies!"

Nepgear sighed as yet again, her sister got into an argument with the Oracle. While she thought the situation was strange, yes, it was pretty normal. Something happens, Histoire get's mad over it, she gets the short end of the stick for no reason...

...wow, putting it like that really made her kinda sad.

"Um, shouldn't we...go check on the Sharicite, then?"

With all the attention on her, Nepgear quickly shrunk under their gazes.

"Yes, I suppose that action is quite wise. Well then, _Neptune_ , let us see exactly what this "Mini-Cite" is."

With that, Histoire floated away, the ear of Planeptune's goddess firmly in grip. Nepgear followed closely behind, sneaking in apologies to Neptune every few seconds.

"W-Well, at least every day is interesting, right sis? W-What the goodness, you're holding your breath?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Aw damnit I'm late.

My bad if the chapter itself is rather lackluster. I actually wrote and completed it during a friend's barbecue, so amidst all the alcohol, testosterone and burgers there wasn't much time to refine the final product. That, narcolepsy issues and Kingdom of Loathing did not help at all. Or there was and I'm just not creative enough. Damnit.

Reviews!

 **Bulldan:** Sorry man, someone already asked and my answer is still 'no'. Croire is basically dark Histoire, and since I know what shit Croire pulled during Victory I have a feeling she isn't in the mood for true love, wine 'n all that. That and I don't feel like I'd really enjoy writing her chapter.

 **ultramannexus94:** Thank ya. I'm stoked about writing the next story, and I hope I pull it off right for old and new fans.


	37. End of the Line

**A/N:** And the book ends! I don't think I'm missing anyone here that I _did_ want to include, CPU's and other special characters are...well, saved for the new story. I'm including this at the beginning of the chapter to leave the ending unscarred.

One review at the time of writing this!

 **Junk Dragon** **:** Heh, sorry about that. I already delayed it for the self-imposed maximum of 3 days that already sounds like bullshit the more I mull it over, so I'll totally admit I pussied out and mailed it in on last chapter. I'll make it up to probably everyone...sometime. It'll probably involve rewriting Chika's entire chapter when I have time, so there's that.

Alright, let's get on it!

* * *

In all my years, I've never seen anything quite...well, like this. It's not just the Basilicom depths, which no normal person has ever seen before. It's something entirely different, a concept really. A concept that in and of itself is simply staggering to know it's, well, _real._

"I don't see it to be quite harmful, but it does open up quite interesting opportunities, if we so choose to pursue them."

I heard Kei speak up, and it was enough to snap me out of my semi-trance.

"Um, but why was I called here again?"

"This part is quite troublesome to comprehend. This portal has been flickering in and out, but a few images have been able to be seen within. Images of...well, you."

Yep, portal. As in, dimensional portal.

Quick rundown, although this will sound rather redundant. I was called out here early in the morning, before everyone else woke up, by a frantic and angry Histoire. I also heard who I thought were Kei and Mina in the back, discussing something else. I didn't bother putting on a full suit since Histoire repeated the word 'urgent' about seven times, so I simply slapped on some jeans and shoes and ran out the door towards the Basilicom. That does not include a shirt, yes, but I managed to do away with the embarrassment, thankful that my friends were able to as well.

Right now, we're going over why this happened, what's going to happen to it, and why I factor into this.

"So, why are images of me popping up in a portal? D-Did I do something to break the space-time continuum?"

I heard Histoire chuckle a little, which made me break a sweat. I did, didn't I?

"My, David, you're blowing this quite out of proportion. No, you have not adversely affected this dimension. However, you may have created a multitude of new dimensions. This is obviously not your fault, but it's fascinating nonetheless. （＾ｕ＾）"

"...Is creating them necessarily a good thing? I'm sorry for not quite grasping the implications here, but this sounds like it could be a very volatile situation."

Turning my gaze over to the portal, it seemed to react rather animatedly, and images did start to shakily appear in the murky depths, voices calling out...something. Quickly turning away, I saw it slowly go back to being a blank, silent void out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I suppose we'll need to find out, then. Histoire, it's quite lucky that Neptune notified you of this today. If she hadn't, who knows what would've become of...this...u-um..."

Mina's sentence dropped off as she noticed Histoire's annoyed glare at Neptune, who had been unwillingly dragged down with her. Behind her was Nepgear, who looked ready to almost burst into tears.

"...Yes. Lucky."

Clearing my throat, I was able to successfully grab everyone's attention.

"So what can we do with this portal thing? Can we...go through it? Would that mess anything up?"

"Nope. We tried touching it, but our hands just passed through. We can watch whatever comes up or just block it off, though."

"But that's _boooooring_ , Chika! We gotta find or make some way to travel through the space-time whatchamabobits! Haven't you ever thought of changing history, or-or fighting space pirates on a cool ship with this awesome arm cann- NEPU!"

Neptune stopped dead in her tracks as Histoire slowly brought her tiny fist off of Neptune's head, visibly steaming. Neptune merely pouted as her Oracle sighed and turned back around.

"...While interdimensional-"

"Hyperdimensional."

Histoire turned her tome to look at Neptune dead in the eye this time, and I couldn't see her face but it was apparently a frightening enough expression to shut her completely up. Nepgear actually did burst into tears this time, quietly cowering behind her sister.

"... _While_ interdimensional travel does sound like an interesting option, I assume that it would indeed tamper with something, even other dimensions. Observing it's actions, however, does sound like an interesting proposal. Perhaps we could glimpse into future technology, or see how society progresses under the Godesses' hands. Or, perha-"

"O-K, invited everyone."

"...E-Excuse me?"

I saw everyone in the room give Neptune a completely dumbfounded expression. The CPU in question, however, looked quite proud with herself. I'm afraid to find out what 'everyone' exactly means myself.

" _Neptune... (╬ ಠ益ಠ)_ "

"Whoa whoa whoa, everyone! I promise, they weren't just random shmucks off the street! They were alllll party members, all of them! They like, helped beat up Evil Arfy and get us Good Arfy! They'll teleport in in three, two, one..."

...Party members? Just what in any hell is she

 **OH MY GOD SHE INVITED ALL THE MAKERS**

"We have arrived! Neptune, what is the occasion?"

"Broccoli didn't get too much sleep last, nyu..."

"Hey, Neppy! Long time no see huh? What's the deal so early?"

I could only afford a dumb stare as all the people I knew and met from the course of...who knows how long were all teleported into the hallowed halls, casting numerous glances at the portal and Sharicite. Soon, however, all glances were on me, which was enough cause to start wildly panicking on the inside.

"...David? What are you doing here? Without...a...a-ah..."

"Long time no chapter, nyu. Also, nice pecs, nyu."

"Hey hubby, what's cookin' this early in the mornin'? I mean, other than your rockin' bod~"

"T-There's a serious situation here, and all of you are looking at me?!"

I'm not saying it to sound narcissistic, everyone barring the Oracles, Neptune, and Nepgear were literally just staring at me. All of them have seen me naked, so why is it different now?!

"Oh yeah hey the portal is acting up!"

Thankfully, Neptune wasn't lying as the portal did seem to shift and focus. Feeling my face cool off, I sat down in front of it and immediately felt a few people shuffle alongside me. Nisa, having a weird pout on, sat in my lap and refused to look up at me.

"Another portal, huh Neppy? Are we gonna travel to a new dimension?"

"Hey Nep, is that David?"

"Sure is, Iffy! Our darling little David is a movie star!"

"...Not quite sure this is a movie I wanna watch, nyu..."

Sighing, I rested my chin on top of Nisa's head before feeling something plop onto the top my head.

"You too, huh Histoire?"

"I believe I have no choice now...I suppose I'll enjoy this meeting with friends as much as I can... （ ´_ゝ`）"

The portal began to ripple violently at my stare, and pixels slowly began to shift and form a coherent image. I could see myself and...IF?

Everything was getting blurry, but I couldn't rip my gaze from the portal. Soon, everything went black, and I felt a warm feeling. Was I always this tired? Why was everyone shouting?

It doesn't matter. A little nap shouldn't hurt...


	38. Reboot

Since there really isn't much to say, I'll just skip most of the fanfare and say hey, I'm back to work on and fix up TLaM! Here are some of the reasons why:

TLaM was a very early fic of mine, and although I hold it dear to my heart, it's...not well written. Reload suffers the same fate, having been written way too early with way little direction. I'm actually considering dropping Reload entirely, because personally I'm embarassed at how I handled all of it and I have a _lot_ of work on my hands. Hopefully my old readers are still around, but even then I'd love to hear any opinion on the topic because as always, your input is valuable to my growth as a shameless smut writer who promised too many things his dumb little head couldn't wrap around.

Enough of that, though, here's the important part. I'm currently working on several chapter reworks because they're either incredibly out-of-character (Compa, CC2) or are kind of an ass-pull (the Oracles, maybe some other makers?). I promised to do these things way earlier, like when the fic _was still being written_ , but never got around to it because...video games. Me being a lazy git. Anything that you can equate to procrastination, I was there doing that. Probably.

Currently, the chapter most in development is the Histoire rework, sitting at 1.7k words. Right now, I'd say it's...alright? After that will come the Chika rework, and then some misc. Makers. Standard fare, right?

Pretty much, except that I have another idea that might work. If you read through the entirety of the fic (I'm sorry), you remember the little pseudo-not-really-pulled-off stinger at the end where a vision of David and IF pop up. That was supposed to be the start of little AU one-shots that occur after the maker's chapter that involve David settling down with said maker instead of romping about and bedding everyone he meets on the street. The one-shot would be completely smut-free. That entire concept was **supposed** to be Reload, but then my dumbass tried to fumble with the plot ball. It didn't work.

I'm interested in experimenting, though, so if you ever want to see me attempt to answer the question of "why does Red even give dudes a shit in the first place" and "what would happen if David wasn't the one proposing", shoot an idea my way.

I think that's pretty much it. TL;DR I'm going to focus my effort into resurrecting this fic for the better, I want to scrap Reload but maybe some people like reading it so I don't know, I can't form a coherent note fic for the life of me, Histoire's rework is coming out within a few days hopefully but I want to take my time with it to make sure I won't mess it up, I sound like a broken record asking you guys for opinions.

PS: On the topic of CPU chapters, I may just phase those into this fic. Which means more work. I should probably think of a concrete list of priorities, but I wanted to let you guys know first what I'm cookin' up. As always, if you guys want to see that, tell me. I personally think that it'll be a good way to balance the sex business and the love business, but I also don't know how long it'll take me to write these new chapters, as summer is over and I think by now most of you know that schedules are not my strong suit.

-Beanus, ruler of phrase drinking games

 **EDIT NUMBER ONE OUT OF A HOPEFULLY SMALL POOL OF SINGLE DIGITS:** The Histoire rework is currently at 2.5k words. A _lot_ more set-up with this one, I feel like it's marginally better than the original. Y'know, not because it just has the actual H-scene in it. Side note: do not drive to work without packing snacks and coffee, because the skill of parents driving their kids to school just butters my Nep.

 **EDIT WE'RE STILL NOT IN DOUBLE DIGITS SO ITS OK?:** Yes I'm having one of those moments again. The Histoire rework is now at _3.6k words of exposition_. I'm pretty sure it won't go over 4k because I really fear for my own ramble-happy nature, but I feel especially trashy because I promised you guys it'd come soon...10 years ago. I don't want to rush this, but even I'm starting to get a bit frustrated with how slow the plotline is coming.


	39. Snapshot: RED Like Roses

David yawned as he took another sip of his freshly-brewed green tea, setting the daily newspaper down on an article titled 'Mysterious Man Ultimate Harem Lord?!'. A lazy sweep of his gaze revealed that Nisa and Cybercon had yet to remove themselves from the TV ("Unreleased episodes, David!") or even change out of their pajamas.

Shaking his head at their excited chatter, David was about to get up and sit next to the two when his door burst open.

"Hey hubby, I'm _hoooooome~!_ "

"...'Hubby'?"

Not even bothering to be shocked (seriously, how many people barge in to his apartment nowadays?), David slowly turned himself around to find the titular RED, golden dragon lazily draped over her shoulders. They shared a look of understanding and resignation before RED strode over with a confident gaze.

"I need your help with something really important! I've paused my never-ending quest for wifeys for this!"

"How did you-"

"Spare key under your floor mat!"

"Ah. Maybe I should really move it to somewhere that isn't so horribly cliché."

Realizing that the conversation was in a good place to veer off, RED huffed and slammed her hands on the table. "Alright, let's get back on topic! You owe me for taking some really precious from me, y'hear?"

Running a hand through his hair, David nodded. "That sounds pretty fair. So long as it's in reason, I don't see why I shouldn't help you."

Smiling triumphantly, RED leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

"We need to meet my parents."

A bead of sweat slowly pulled it's way down David's forehead, causing RED to lift an eyebrow in curiosity. Nudging it's master's shoulder, the dragon lifted it's head and snorted in amusement at RED, and the two engaged in a silent conversation.

The girl turned beet red a second later. "N-No, that is _definitely_ not why we're going, you perv! This is something really personal, so take it seriously!"

"I was, trust me!"

The two would have continued to bicker had the TV not produced a deafening explosion, causing David to shoot up from his chair and the dragon to fly off RED's shoulders. Fumbling with the remote, Cybercon lowered the volume before turning to the pair with a sheepish grin and waving.

"...Do you maybe want to walk and talk?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool I guess. No putting the moves on me though, this is professional business mister!"

David rolled his eyes as he walked over to his room.

* * *

Having dressed in semi-formal attire and bid farewell to his two roommates, David followed a pouting RED through the streets of Planeptune.

"I can't believe you'd do a fair maiden dirty like that, Davey...although, knowing that you're a big perv who bed a _ton_ of hot girlies, I bet you kinda got-"

"First of all, please don't finish that sentence. Second of all, if this 'business' was so important, how come you were so engrossed watching 'Star Justice: Fists of Steel (and Justice)' with Nisa and CC?"

RED blushed and turned away. "Look, the lady hero was really hot alright? That's the _only_ reason I got excited."

"Yeah, it sure was hot when she didn't show up during that fight scene between Star Justice and Night-Night Falcon."

"Quiet, you- hey wait, how do you know their names? I thought you were in your room doing dude stuff."

It was David's turn to blush, although he kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead. "L-Let's just get back to why I'm out here with you, ok?"

RED sighed heavily, the dragon letting out a rumbling purr as it nuzzled her chin. It brightened a bit when RED ran a gentle hand under it's chin and smiled. "It's...we're going to basically trick my father."

"Why?"

RED flinched. Cursing himself on impulsively speaking, David was about to apologize before he heard RED inhale.

"I...kinda come from a family big on tradition. Like wake up at four in the morn, put on fancy robes, preach peace through Gamindustri and pray to the dragon god, stuff like that."

David nodded, silently imploring her to continue.

"The sucky part comes in around the family part. As a priestess, I'm expected to go ahead and find myself a husband, make a big ol' family, and bring any of my kids in to continue the cycle. If I don't, then..." her voice came out in a whisper, "dad finds me a husband whether I want him or not."

David said nothing, gathering his thoughts. He did, however, place a hand on her shoulder in what he assumed to be a kind yet not too intimate gesture.

"Yeah. So, uh, that happened. We argued for days, I remember, and I've never seen him so...scary. So forceful. I ran away one night, family name be damned. I was gonna live my _own life_ , making my _own rules_. I was excited and scared out of my mind."

David nodded, now noticing that the road had turned from perfectly placed stone to dirt. Trees surrounded the pair, old lampposts filling the spaces between.

"If it's not too rude to ask, is that why you're interested in...?"

RED weakly chuckled. "Nah, it's deeper than that. I mean...I like Iffy because she's a free spirit, y'know? She can take sass and throw right back into people's faces, she's really smart, and she always stands up for herself and fights for what she believes in. Really," she ruefully chuckled. "She's everything I wanna be."

David was about to respond before a large temple came into his view. At the gates stood two statues of a very familiar looking dragon made out of solid gold.

"We're..." RED swallowed. "We're here. Just follow my lead, ok?"

"R-Right."

The pair walked through a large hall, wood floor creaking ominously under their feet. RED instinctively took a right, which David copied. Finding another corridor, she slid open the door and motioned for him to follow. The room was filled with various ink drawings of the landscape on one wall and pictures, generations of monks and shrine maidens, on the other.

David noticed the most recent photo missing, torn off if he assumed what the remaining thumb tacks holding tiny fragments of paper symbolized.

They continued wandering around the maze of corridors, sermons echoing off the walls, before finally coming to a stylized door depicting a cherry blossom in full bloom. Patting his arm, RED stepped up and threw the door open.

An aged man in a simple white robe, hair greying and face molded into a pensive grimace, looked up. He placed his brush down gently, leaving a character unfinished.

"Who is..."

The sentence died in his throat as he looked at a familiar head of red hair, three tips naturally white. Father and daughter said nothing as they continued to stare at each other. RED backed off first, taking off her sandal-skates and placing them in the corner and sliding the door shut.

"...H-Hello, father."

The man continued to say nothing, sweeping his gaze over to David.

"...You," he said, voice thick with tension. "Are you with her?"

It took David a second to steel himself under the older man's glare. "Yes sir, I am. I am RED's lo-"

The man chuckled, but no warmth was found within. "'Red'? Is that what she calls herself now? How...idiotic. Regardless, I would find another if I were you, young man, I don't think you'd want to court someone like her."

RED bristled. "Dad, I wanted to-"

"Silence. I have nothing to say to a harlot who abandons her home, her legacy, her _family_ , to pursue some fool's gold of a dream. Did you honestly expect me to welcome you with open arms after that flagrant insubordination you displayed so long ago? The Chijiu'Xing do not forget, _Roseanne,_ " the man spat with vitriol, "and the manner in which you threw away your identity is a slight most grievous."

"B-But-"

"I said _quiet_ , dumb girl. This conversation is over."

RED shrunk back while David's expression clouded, and her father's eyes flicked over to a speck of gold behind David's back.

"Hm? Ah, our divine vessel! Wonderful, at least you can do _something_ correctly. And that, my dear, is play right into hands once more."

When he took a step forward, RED did as well. Her eyes were fearful yet determined. The dragon, not bothering to hide itself behind David anymore, let out a menacing hiss and snaked it's way around RED's torso once again.

"I won't," she gulped, trying to swallow a lump in her throat. "I won't let you take him! You...you hurt him! Tried to squeeze the magic out of him for your dumb 'miracles'! Y-You...you almost..."

His eyes hardened. "Spit it out, child. Your baseless claims are nothing but rain against my back."

"Y-You almost **KILLED** him!" RED shouted, voice cracking. Her father said nothing, but his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You did anything you could to make yourself look like some...some dude Goddess to everyone, but you did all this...this _horrible_ stuff...to Xìnyǎng! You absolutely disgusting-"

"How **_dare_** you!"

Darting forward, David grabbed the man's raised hand. RED stumbled backwards and hit the wall, Xìnyǎng's eyes gleaming red as he protectively coiled around her in an embrace.

"That..." the taller man began, voice subdued like a storm on the horizon. "Is not something a pacifist would do."

"You have no right to tell me how I conduct myself, boy-"

"Perhaps I don't." David's eyes steeled. "I also don't have any real experience with family, but I'll tell you right now that you are perhaps the worst father I have ever seen."

"..."

"How could you?" David gripped the man's wrist tighter, although it wasn't really much of a tough grip to begin with. "How could you deny your own daughter her life? How could you sleep at night knowing that you've been lying to hundreds, maybe thousands of people? How can you feel right about forcing tradition upon not just RED, but generations of children?"

RED's father said nothing.

"Would you like to know something? I'm not RED's lover, I'm just her...good friend. She called me in to help mend the relationship between you two. With all the information that flew around, though, I don't even know what would've been the best ending here. At least one thing is quite clear to me, though."

"...What?" the other man replied, voice hoarse.

"You don't deserve a daughter like RED," David replied with finality. The smaller girl quietly gasped, Xìnyǎng eyeing David with curiosity.

"You don't know what she's done. How far she's gotten. And how much she's grown. She helped the CPU save the world, did you know that? Do you know how proud that makes me? Who knows if the RED I cherish would be the same plucky, free-spirited girl if she had been raised by you. For that, we'll leave you with nothing but your lonely little desk."

Finally letting go of the man's hand, David stepped back and turned his gaze over to RED.

"...Hey. Let's go back to my place and watch Star Justice."

Nodding stiffly, RED picked her sandals up and allowed him to gently grasp her hand and slide open the door. He guided her out, shutting the door behind him.

Shambling back to his low table, Horai Chijiu'Xing shakily kneeled and picked up his brush. His hand shook too much to make a single stroke, and the ruined scroll was soon discarded.

* * *

David sipped his hot coffee, feeling the warmth seep into his bones. Already he was starting to decompress, but his thoughts always trailed back to RED. Flicking his eyes over to the living room, he caught Nisa and Cybercon sharing quick glances at the pair, the volume of the TV oddly quiet for an action scene.

Drawing his gaze over to RED again, David watched as the girl continued to stare into her hot chocolate, Xìnyǎng resting his head on her shoulder and nudging her cheek with his snout.

"Hey, David..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, RED?"

"Did you really mean all that back there? That you were..." she blushed, bringing the mug closer. "Proud of me? That my dad didn't...deserve me?"

"Without a doubt, I did so mean it."

RED blinked, taken aback by his lack of hesitation. Her blush reached her ears, thankfully unnoticed by no one except Xìnyǎng. The dragon in question let out a snort, subtly unwrapping itself from her body.

"H-Haha, no hesitation, huh? Thanks. For, y'know, saying all that...then. It makes me feel all warm and fluttery on the inside, like a cute girl just said some _really_ nice things about me and I dunno what to say back except that she makes me feel safe and warm around her and maybe I should really pay more attention to her because she's worth it and she's like the _only_ guy who's ever made me feel this way and-"

"Guy?"

RED stopped her rambling, letting the ramifications of her words catch up to her emotions.

"RED? Is there something you want to explain, or...?"

"I gotta go!"

Scrambling out of her seat, RED bolted for the door and desperately fished around for the spare key in her shorts' pocket. David was about to say something before Xìnyǎng floated into his field of vision and presented him with two rings; one an ornate golden ring, a beautiful gem that seemed to sparkle in every color in the center. The other, a black ring with an intricate engraving a rose on each side of the band, topped off with a shining ruby in the middle.

"Um, Shin...Yan, right? Are you giving these rings to me?"

Xìnyǎng let out a quick couple of puffs resembling laughter. It nodded before opening it's maw and letting a certain key fall out and onto a golden finger, flying over to RED and wrapping it's body around her torso. Noticing the key, she snapped it up and unlocked the door quickly, almost throwing it open.

"Oh, g-great job Xìnyǎng! See ya later guys!"

RED was out of sight in a second, closing the door behind her. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion over her haste and Xìnyǎng's actions, David looked at the rings in his hand before hearing a gasp.

"By great justice's stars, David! Where did you get those?!"

Vaulting over the counter to the kitchen, David yelped as Nisa suddenly got into his face and stared at him.

"Um, RED's dragon gave them to me as a gift, I suppose. What do they symbolize?"

Cybercon walked over as well, emerald eyes widening as she recognized the rings in his hand.

"The black and red one is Primrose, which means 'good luck' according to the item description. It's a little rare, so I'm kinda interested where her dragon friend picked it up. The other one, however..."

"By the justice that burns in my heart of hearts, it's a Lost Gami-Ring!" Nisa exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "Unless I am mistaken, this ring is almost myth, as it along with three others were painstakingly forged by the ancient goddesses themselves! To my knowledge, Lady Nepgear and Lady Histoire have the only known copies in all of Gamindustri, so you must have done something truly extraordinary to have been gifted one!"

 _Extraordinary, huh?  
_

David gently set the rings onto the table, admiring them to the background of Cybercon and Nisa's excited chatter.

 _I should splurge and buy a nice glass case. These kind of gifts deserve nothing less._

* * *

Xìnyǎng let out a quiet yawn from his spot on the windowsill, letting the setting sun warm his back from the relatively clean hotel window as he cracked an eye open to look at his little rose.

She was asleep and sprawled out on her bed, her earlier tantrum having exhausted the last of her energy. She was muttering about that boy in her sleep, which should be titled as a wonder of the world, if you personally asked him.

Now about that boy...

 _"You don't know what she's done. How far she's gotten. And how much she's grown."_

Xìnyǎng snorted. A bit hypocritical. He wasn't there, so how would he know if not for stories?

But that's just him being cynical.

The boy spoke from his heart, which burned with passion. Not _that_ passion, he definitely saw _that_ kind of passion within the boy's heart, but he was an open book, and it was oddly touching how he stood up for the little rose despite having full right to not trust anything said in that room.

Perhaps he'd never know the entire history of the Chijiu'Xing clan. But that's fine, maybe he shouldn't.

What else...what...ah.

 _"You don't deserve a daughter like RED"_

Damn right, he'll give the boy that. Kidnapping a 'vessel of the dragon god' and abusing your own daughter, how shameless!

Xìnyǎng snickered at his own joke, though even it kind of felt a bit tasteless. Mortals were so quick to subjugate their own brothers and sisters, wrap them in a web of lies, but he supposed it was none of his business to judge those who managed to capture and siphon his once powerful magic into curing a fever.

Getting up, Xìnyǎng twisted through the air with ease to land on the small table near the bed. Channeling a bit of magic, the slits on his body glowed a soft red as the sheet was pulled from beneath RED and tucked over her. The girl stirred, pulling her arms out and letting a content sigh escape her lips.

What was he saying about trivial uses with his power?

Deciding that there was a good point to end his pondering, Xìnyǎng floated over and laid down next to his little rose. Noting his presence, Xìnyǎng felt himself get pulled into an embrace, his snout now pressed up against her cheek as she snuggled into his body.

Just as she did all those years ago.

Xìnyǎng let a rumbling breath exit his maw, shifting his claws away from her neck and laying his chin on the soft pillow.

He'll never understand how she can comfortably snuggle a golden bacon strip with metal scales, but it's not like he was complaining or anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not dead! I've just been really busy with work and games with friends! I don't even know how to apologize but here's a lot of exclamation marks to prove my point!

Anyway, no need to make this any more dramatic. I think there's a notable increase in quality about this filler, which I hopefully will produce for several characters besides RED. I love makin' lore.

 **IN OTHER NEWS YEAH THE HISTOIRE REMAKE IS STILL BEING WRITTEN ITS LIKE +3K WORDS BUT IT'S 2017 GOMENASAI**

Leave a review if you enjoyed or didn't, you know the drill. I'd love feedback on how you liked this mini-plot, though, I know it looks outta place in this dump of a story (my fault) but I really wanted to write it.

-Beanus, the Currently Not-Dead.

 **EDIT AT 12:38, GOODNESS SAKE:** Guest fella, I'm behind on ALL my stories. I haven't said this before but I feel like I need to now: please do not write an anonymous review just to tell me to go do something, that actually annoys me. I don't want to sound like too much of a prick just responding to a 'review', but if I don't feel like writing it, I won't; the product you'll get will be half-assed just because I 'had to'.

Did you even read this chapter, man?


End file.
